Talvez ahora te toca sufrir a ti
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Ambos estuvieron juntos un muy buen tiempo, pero algo pasó y ahora Ichigo tendrá que recuperarla pues tendrá competencia: Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Una historia llena de rencor, amor, odio, pasión y acción ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ¡Muchas Gracias! ICHIHIME FTW
1. La última en enterarse

¡**Hola! Antes que nada debo decir que este es mi primer fic, ya hace un tiempo tenía la idea, pero no sabía si publicarla o no.. la verdad no soy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas o talvez sí pero nunca e intentado.. quién sabe.. Al punto, este obvio es un IchiHime, talves al principio paresca un UlquiHime y talves por ahí se convierta en un GrimmHime.. no sé.. esque Inoe cae tan bien con todos. Pero bueno obvio el tema es IchiHime, no lo duden.. Y sin más Pre- Ambulo.. aquí viene mi primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo:**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: La última en enterarse**

Una chica lloraba desconcertada por lo que le acababan de contar. Su único amor, el chico de sus sueños, aquél de cabellos naranjas y cuerpo de atleta, con mirada penetrante y carácter único.. le había sido infiel. No sabía que hacer, no lo podía creer.. qué pudo haber pasado para que hiciera eso..¿Qué hizo mal, para que una relación de más de 2 años acabase en traición y decepción? Lo único que en ese momento quería era que la tierra se la tragase, simplemente no era justo por todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento. No lo era.

Yacía en el sofa, con ropas de casa y el cabello desordenado..Cuando de pronto suena el timbre. Corre a abrir. Era un chico de cabello negro.. tan oscuro como la noche, ojos verdes como gemas y una piel que se veía pálida pero hermosa al mismo tiempo. Ni bien lo vió, lo abrazó. En serio necesitaba llorar en el hombro de alguien, lo cual le era imposible ya que vivía sola, esto muchas veces la entristecía pero estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Gracias.. por ..venir..Ul.. quiorraaa-kuunn!- Dijó entrecortadamente porque se le hacía difícil hablar al tiempo que lloraba desesperadamente y se le nublaba la vista por aquellas lágrimas gruesas que dejaba caer.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos deseaba curar cualquier mal que la invadiese, no soportaba verla en ese estado. Lo cual era razonable, por algo era mejores amigos por años. Siempre se cuidaban, se ayudaban, podían contar el uno con el otro, sea cual sea la ocasión.. pero lo más importante: Siempre se contaban todo. Pero había una, solo una cosa que este moreno jamás se había atrevido a contarle..Estaba profundamente enamorado de esta mujer. Esa sonrisa radiante, esos grandes y hermosos ojos grises, ese cabello naranja sedoso, y esa forma de ser suya.. tan divertida, tan buena, tan pura, tan especial, tan única. Era tan hermosa y siempre lo sería. No sabía como se pudo enamorar de alguien como ella si él era tan diferente: reservado, de pocas palabras, algo serio. ¿Qué había desperado en él? ¿Qué era eso que le encantaba tanto? Siempre se lo preguntaba pero simplemente no tenía respuesta. Pero eso ya no importaba, se sentía feliz teniéndola como amiga o según ella: mejor amiga.. esa palabra que le causaba tanta felicidad pero tanto dolor a la vez.

-¡Ay Ulquiorra-kun! ...¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?.. ¿Qué hize para merecer esto? ¿Acaso soy una mala persona?- Trataba de conseguir respuesta alguna, quería reconfortarse en alguien ..estaba dolida.-Dime, ¿Acaso soy una mala persona?-

-Claro que no lo eres y lo sabes perfectamente.- trataba de consolarla, acariciándole el cabello.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- No dejaba de llorar.

-Porque es un gran imbecil, es la única explicación. Tu no mereces lo que te hizo, no mereces nada malo Orihime, nada malo.-Aferrandola a su cuerpo y besándole la frente.-por favor, deja de llorar..ya veras que todo estará bien, aquí me tienes y no dejare que ese miserable te haga daño otra vez.-dijo con los ojos cerrados y maldiciendo por dentro.."Esta me la pagas Kurosaki, te lo juro.. Bastaba que le sacaras una sola lágrima para que te las veas conmigo..te lo advertí"

Más tarde cuando el ambiente ya no estaba tan cargado, se sentaron en la sala. Orihime preparó unos dulces y refrescos. En tanto se distraía. Ulquiorra mientras tanto estaba sentado en el sofa con los brazos estirados a cada lado del sofa. No era la primera vez que iba por lo que se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Bueno aunque tenía que admitir que eso no lo hacía ya hace,, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Talvez 2 años? Y es que desde que Orihime había empezado a salir con Ichigo, todo había cambiado,..un poco, pero había cambiado. Ya no podía ir a su casa tan seguido, ni llamarla como solía hacerlo. Ichigo podía ser muy celoso. Y lo que menos quería Ulquiorra era que por su culpa, terminaran, y si eso pasaba ..Orihime ..quizas llorase por años..tal vez por toda, su vida.. eso creía Ulquiorra y claro que si eso pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría porque lo que menos quería en este mundo era que su "mejor amiga" sufriese.

Orihime llegó con los bocadillos y se sentó a su lado. Los dejó en la mesa de centro y se volteó para contarle a este todo lo que había ocurrido, muy detalladamente.

-Acaba de hablar con Tatsuki.. ella me contó que Ichigo había pasado la noche.. con..con Senna.- Corrieron un par de gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Al principio no lo podía creer pero luego me dijo que no sólo ella lo sabía sino que también todos en el instituto.. Ella jamás me mentiría así..Me siento una tonta.. ¿Por qué todos lo sabían excepto yo?¿Cómo se pudieron haber enterado todos y yo ser la última?..- No pudo más y dejó caer mil y un lágrimas.

Ulquiorra le acarició el rostro y le secó las lágrimas.- El único tonto es Kurosaki, por no decir términos más fuertes que lo caracterizen- tomó una pausa- Te dije que dejaras de llorar, no me gusta verte así y jamás me gustará.

-Gracias Ulquiorra-Kun-intentado mostrarle una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara, pero fue en vano porque él sabía perfectamente cuándo ella daba una sonrisa fingida y sin lugar a dudas esa era una.

-Aún no sabes mentir- soriendole, jamás sonreía pero con ella, esas pocas veces que pueden estar a solas, él podía darle ese tipo de sonrisas.

-Oh- dijo con cara de asombró pero rapidamente la cambió por una de alegría-supongo que tengo que practicar más.

Ya eran las 11:30pm no sabían como las horas habían trascurrido tan rápido.

-Gracias por todo, Ulquiorra-kun- En verdad la reconfortaba el haber estado ese tiempo a solas con él. Era como su ángel guardían o algo así.

-No te preocupes, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. Cuidate ¿De acuerdo?- se dirigieron a la entrada y se despidieron con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que se fue. Orihime sintió que su corazón se volvia a estrujar. Se volvía a romper.. le hubiera dicho a Ulquiorra para que pase la noche ahí, para que la siguiera cuidando y no dejara que volviera a llorar. Pero ella no era así..no era como Ichigo, el chico que sí paso la noche con alguien más que no fuera su enamorada.

Al día siguiente. Lunes, primer día de la semana. Orihime se despertó muy temprano, más temprano que de costumbre. No había podido dormir del todo bien, aún seguía preguntándose por que le había echo esto, el chico en el cual confiaba de tal forma que según ella podría viajar al otro lado del mundo y estar segura que él seguiría siendo fiel. Hipotéticamente hablando claro.

Dejó sus pensamientos por un momento. Se duchó, se cambió y se miró al espejo. Podía ver a una chica de hermosa figura, envidiable por todas y codiciada por muchos- ¿Qué sentido tiene el que me arregle de esta manera? .. total.. ya no tendré enamorado..- Es cierto, ella ya se había enterado de su traición pero..aún no habían roto. Aún sentía que lo mejor sería hablar cara a cara con él. Eso era lo primordial.

Se puso rápidamente sus orquideas celestes, una a cada lado. Tomó su desayuno, uno no muy extravagante como solía ser, será por que estaba deprimida. Y se dirigió al instituto.

Cuando llegó por una extraña razón, su corazón latía muy fuerte. Talvez no debió haber ido, se sentía algo nerviosa.. y ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ..tenía un mal presentimiento.

Entró al salón de clases y fue recibida por sus amigos. La primera en aparecérsele fue Tatsuki. Seguida por Uryuu, Chad, Renji y Rukia.

-Ojayo, Orihime!- Dijo Tatsuki muy energética como de costumbre, la había visto entrar con una cara de decaída por lo que quiso que cambiara de cara. En verdad era una muy buena amiga.

-Ojayo Tatsuki-chan- Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por el idiota de Ichigo, Orihime, sabes..ya todos sabíamos que él no era un santo.. debiste de haberlo chequeado más..- Dijo un chico alto de tez algo broceada y cabello largo color fuego. Pero fue interrumpido por la patada de una pequeña chica pelinegra de ojos azules. Sí que era fuerte ya que ese golpe le dolió bastante.

-Bakaaa! ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas fuera de lugar, acaso en casa no te enseñaron a ser prudente?.- Dijo esta pequeña chica, en verdad el comentario de su amigo no había sido nada prudente pues el rostro de Orihime se entristeció al instante al haber escuchado esas cosas. Pero talvez tenía razón, ella no siempre estaba pendiente de él, era muy liberal y como había dicho antes, le tenía plena confianza.

-Disculpalo Inoue, Renji puede ser algo estupido a veces-dijo la pelinegra.

-No importa Kuchiki-chan- dijo la pelinaranja , pero el error ya estaba echo.

-Inoue, olvida lo que acabo de decir por favor, no me di cuenta- dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza, y algo sonrojado.

-Pero de cualquier modo, igual quería preguntarles..¿Cómo se enteraron?- Todos miraron a otra lado pensando en como decirle de la mejor manera lo que pasó.

-Inoue yo te lo explicare- dijo un chico de tez pálida, cabello azulado y de anteojos.-Lo que pasó es que..- Pero fue interrumpido por un grito, de una pequeña chica. Era Hinamori Momo. Era un año menor que todos pero era conocida por casi todos en el instituto, ya que según la mayoría era la preferida del Director, Aizen.

-Chicos! Hay 2 personas que se están peleando en la entrada!.. y creo que uno ya tiene el labio partido- avisó alarmada la pequeña castaña.

-¡¿Qué? Puedes describirnos como son?- preguntó Ishida.

-Sí, amm.. los 2 son altos, y cuerpos bien formados..-dijo mirando al cielo al tratar de recordarlos.

-¡¿Podrías ser algo más especifica?- Dijo Rukia, admitamos que tiene poca paciencia.

-Amm.. si, uno tiene cabello naranja y el otro es muy pálido.- Dijo Momo, tratando de que Rukia no se la comiera viva. Al escuchar eso.. Orihime no pudo más y quedó en shock, no podía creer que eso este pasando. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Su aún novio y su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas sólo le pasaban a ella?

-No hay dudas, es Ichigo y Ulquiorra.-acotó el pelirrojo.

-Debemos ir y detenerlos-Dijo un grandote de cabello marrón que le cubrían los ojos.

-Tienes razón Chad- confirmó Tatsuki.

Y se fueron corriendo ella, Chad y Renji. Para parar tal pelea que ninguno tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la razón.

-No te preocupes Inoue, yo me quedaré contigo- Dijo Rukia abrazando a su amiga a la cuál ya se veían lágrimas caer.

-Bueno Inoue, supongo que lo mejor es que te diga esto en otro momento- Dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

-Gracias Ishida-kun-dijo esta con la mirada baja.

Mientras tanto en la entrada:

Un par de chicos peleaban, tenían los uniformes fuera de su lugar, las camisas semi desabotonadas y los cabellos desordenados. Y por si fuera poco alrededor de ellos se encontraban muchos estudiantes que los insitaban a pelear.

-¡Te dije que me las pagarías si le hacías daño!-Gritó el chico pelinegro con esos ojos verdes que ahora mostraban furia. Y dándole un puñetazo.

-¡¿Y tú por qué demonios te metes en mi vida!-dijo el pelinaranja esquivando tal golpe.

-¡Porque ella sí me importa, miserable!-dijo Ulquiorra ahora dando patadas.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!..¡Yo la amó, y por lo tanto me importa más que nada en este mundo!

-¡¿Entonces por qué mierda le hiciste eso!

Se oye una voz a todo pulmón.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- Dijo una voz gruesa y todos los alumnos se quedaron aterrados. Era el sub-director. Gin. Su presencia era tan perturbadora, esa mirada, ese cabello, simplemente parecía Michael Jackson. (lo siento no pude resistirme :D)

Ambos estudiantes se detuvieron al instantes, algo agitados claro.

En eso llegan sus amigos. Tatsuki, Renji y Chad. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ya los habían agarrado el sub director.

Los tres se miran las caras y se preguntan cómo era posible que se enterase tan rápido si Gin tenía su oficina al otro lado del instituto. ¿Cómo era posible, acaso tenía poderes especiales o algo así?

-¡Jajajaja! Esas caras de tarados que ponen- Dijo un chico peliazul de cuerpo atlético como el de Ichigo pero talvez algo más formado. Estaba apoyado en las columnas del plantel y de brazos cruzados- Como sé que son algo lentos, se los diré de una vez, Sí fui yo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el que le avisó al subdirector.-Con una sonrisa malévola y con una mirada desafiante. Pues era él el que más odiaba a ese par. Ichigo y Ulquiorra, el novio y el mejor amigo de la mujer de sus sueños.

**Continuará.**

**...**

**Bueno eso es todo.. por ahora..espero les haya parecido interesante, prometo que esta historia será picante. Sé que este capítulo es muy largo pero si no les gusta los haré más cortos.. ustedes deciden, Acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica. En verdad. Pero sobretodo comentarios.. pues si no hay comentarios muy tristemente tendré que dejarlo ahí.**

**IchiHime 4 ever**


	2. Ni una sola lágrima más

**Holaaaa**

**Gracias por sus reviews, obvio sino no lo estuviera siguiendo.. :')**

**Enserio, estoy contentísima que les haya gustado y espero corregir mis errores y deleitarlos aún más con mis locas historias de amor**

**Pero bueno soy sólo una persona, recuerden soy humana y también me equivoco.**

**No se preocupen por las parejitas aquí de todo habrá un poco, pero como dije antes.. lo principal es y será IchiHime.**

**Dato:**

**"Poner los cuernos: sacar la vuelta, ser infiel de la peor manera posible"**

**Aquí la conti**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: "Ni una sola lágrima más"**

Aún era de mañana en la ciudad de Karakura. El cielo estaba despejado y de un lindo color celeste, se podían escuchar los cantos de los pajaritos que volaban por ahí, corría una suave brisa que hacía mover tan gentilmente las ojas de los árboles. Se podría decir que era un día perfecto, quizás hasta para ir a estudiar. Pero admitámoslo, ¿Qué día es perfecto para ir a estudiar? Y aún con materias que difícilmente entiendes.

Pero ese no era el punto. El gran problema era otro.

Dos jóvenes estudiantes se encontraban en Detención, o para aclarar dudas, en la oficina del sub director. Gin Ichimaru. Estaban sentados en frente de su escritorio y en sillas separadas. Ambos de brazos cruzados y con miradas en direcciones opuestas, lo último que querían hacer ahora era verse a la cara. Jamás se habían caído bien ni siquiera cuando la única chica que los relacionada intentaba hacerlos amigos por el bien de la relación de esta e Ichigo. Esto le causaba mucha tristeza, el no poder verlos juntos: a su novio y mejor amigo. Era una tortura. Y ellos lo sabían pero lamentablemente les era imposible ya que en el fondo la querían, pero para ellos solos.

-Muy bien jóvenes, me pueden explicar ¿Qué ocurrió hace unos momentos?-Dijo Gin sentándose en su asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo la intención de responder. Estaban de malas y muy agitados. Lo último que faltaba era que este peliblanco los saque de quicio. En verdad esto era algo entre ellos 2 y no tenía por qué meterse una persona de la institución.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me van a responder?-tomando una pausa- Perfecto, supongo que ambos irán a casa suspendidos- Dijo, con esa sonrisa diabólica que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Aquella escena de suspenso e incomodidad fue interrumpida por la entrada de una hermosa señorita. Era alta y de cabello rubio, tenía ojos azules y lunar muy sexy en el rostro, sin mencionar su estructural figura. Era su asistente. Estaba vestida con una bluza palo rosa, falda tuvo blanca y zapatos de taco.

-¡Buenos días, sub-Director!- Dijo muy sonriente y entrando sin previa autorización como de costumbre- Aquí le traigo su café.- Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto par de jóvenes se quedó fría.

-Rangiku, ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar-Dijo este suspirando. ¿Por qué le tuvo que haber tocado esa clase de asistente?¿Por qué no una secretaria que no hablara casi nada y que se dedique más a sus labores?

-Perdone usted Sr Ichimaru - rascandose la cabeza y con una gotita en la frente- ¿Pero.. que hacen estos 2 jovencitos aquí?

-Los encontré peleándose en la entrada-Dijo este mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿A estas horas de la mañana?- cruzandose de brazos y llevándose el dedo a la mejilla- Ummm.. seguro a sido por una chica- dijo esta casi afirmando los hechos.

Ante tal comentario, estos 2 no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?-Dijo algo emocionada.

-Chicos, sera mejor que se vayan, tendremos esta conversación en otro momento- Dijo el sub director, la presencia de aquella mujer sí que lo estaba perturbando.

Ambos se pararon, recogieron sus cosas y sin decir palabra alguna se dispusieron a salir de ahí. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta se fueron por caminos diferentes.

*Aún en la oficina*

-Que interesante..-Dijo Matsumoto- seguro que fue por aquella chiquilla de cabello naranja.. estee.. ¿Cómo se llamaba?-volteandose a preguntar a Gin, quien miraba por la ventana.

-Inoue Orihime- Dijo este sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.- Los tiene como locos, y no sólo a ellos.

-Mmff..-Dijo esta- ya sé a quien te refieres- también mirando por la ventana y pudiendo divisar a cierto chico peliazul que se encontraba en el patio.- Esto se pondrá bueno.-dijo finalmente.

...

Ichigo estaba caminando apresuradamente con su maletín al lado- ¿_Acaso todo el mundo estaba enterado? Hasta el idiota de Ulquiorra lo sabía, ¿Cómo rayos..? Ojalá Orihime aún no se entere. No de esta manera.. debo ser yo el que se lo explique o si no.. ¡no! No quiero ni imaginármelo.. no soportaría perderla.. ella es todo para mí..- _Estaba preocupado por ella, pero sabía que había cometido un error y este tendría consecuencias. –¿_Pero, qué rayos se habrá creído este emo? ¿Venir y darme un puñetazo a mí, Ichigo Kurosaki? Y encima lo hizo sin previo aviso.. que cobarde. _– Tocándose el labio partido que este le había dejado ya que no le dio tiempo para esquivarlo- _Esto no se va a quedar así, ni bien lo vuelva a ver denuevo fuera del instituto, me va a conocer!_

...

Los chicos que insitaban a cierto par de jóvenes a pelear ya se habían ido a clases, y los únicos que se encontraban allí eran: Tatsuki, Renji, Chad y Grimmjow.

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?-Dijo un alterado Renji.

-Lo que oíste, cara de mandril- dijo Grimmjow sin perder su pose- Yo fui el que llamó al sub-director Ichimaru.- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Tatsuki, agarrandolo de la camisa- ¡Sabes que Ichigo está a un paso de ser expulsado!

Pero una mano grande la separó de este sujeto- Déjalo Arisawa, no vale la pena- Dijo un serio Chad. Este era el amigo más cercano y antiguo que tenía Ichigo. Él siempre lo cuidaba o más bien se cuidaban. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pure, pero sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo Grimmjow- ¿Y por qué lo defienden tanto? ¿Acaso ustedes no son amigos de Orihime? ¡¿No saben lo que ese gran idiota le hizo?- Dijo Grimmjow tornando su mirada furiosa

-Claro que lo somos, y también sabemos que eso puede tener una explicación!-Dijo rapidamente Tatsuki.

-¡Ohh vamos! Todos sabemos que le puso los cuernos, deja ya de defenderlo-dijo un grimmjow altanero.

-Basta Grimmjow-dijo Chad

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temen que tenga razón?-dijo burlándose

-No es eso..-dijo Renji mirando por encima del hombro del peliazul.

-¿Qué.. qué estás...?..- Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta vio a una chica parada detrás.

Estaba inmóvil. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus enormes ojos grises ya casi ni color tenía, estaba demasiado pálida. ¿Y cómo no lo estaría? Con ese comentario acerca de que le puso los cuernos, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.. Tenía que escucharlo de aquél, de mirada penetrante y cabello azul desordenado para darse cuenta que sí, sí le habían puesto los cuernos, ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?, ya no tenía sentido ir y hablar con Ichigo, ¿Para qué? Ya todo estaba claro en su mente. Ya no podría ni verlo, ni mucho menos hablarse, se sintió sin fuerzas. Y sin nada más se volteó y empezó a correr, tapándose la cara para que los demás estudiantes que pasaran por ahí no la vieran llorar. No soportaría más humillación, ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de ser la engañada del siglo.

-¡Matte Orihime!-Dijo Tatsuki levantando el brazo, pero no tuvo resultado, porque ella ya se había ido.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste Grimmjow?- Dijo Renji que seguía viendo a una desconsolada pelinaranja correr. Pero no tuvo respuesta de aquel chico rebelde pues este ni bien vio a Orihime irse corriendo y llorando de esa manera, no dudó en seguirla.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-Dijo Renji

-Quien sabe-dijo Chad sereno.

El trio de jóvenes los vieron correr pero en ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la primera clase.

-¡Demonios, se nos va a hacer tarde!-Dijo Tatsuki viendo su reloj.

-Sí, andando-dijo Renji, echándose a correr todos juntos.

...

En otra parte de la escuela, algo alejada de todo y de todos. Estaba una chica de cabellos naranjas, estaba apoyada en una pared y tenía la respiración agitada, parecía como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón. Respiró profundamente. Luego cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse- _¿Por qué, y ahora con qué cara le podré preguntar a Ichigo esto? Tengo miedo..talvez todo lo que dicen es verdad.. no quiero.. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Ichigo?¿Por qué?._ Se derramó una lágrima por sus muy rosadas mejillas debido a la corrida que había echo. Pero de pronto sintió que no estaba sola.¿Quién podría estar por allí? Era un abandonado pasillo del instituto y apenas entraba luz por sus pequeñas ventanas. Era increíble que aún esté ese pasillo, lo único que había cerca eran salones abandonados o cuartos de limpieza, era lo más alejado de todo. Debió haber corrido bastante rápido o bastante tiempo para llegar hasta allá de ese modo.

Abrió los ojos, podía divisar a un chico alto, tenía el cabello algo desordenado y muy buen cuerpo.- ¿Ichigo?- dijo Orihime, no podía ver su rostro por la falta de luz.

-No- dijo este con un tono sereno mientras se iba acercando.

-Grimmjow..-dijo ella ya teniéndolo más cerca. Al instante recordó lo que acababa de escuchar de aquella boca. Esto hizo que se agachara y se volteara.

-Orihime.. yo..-dijo este volteando el rostro de la joven-lo siento, no debí de haber dicho lo que dije.. perdón.. estaba algo cabreado y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

-Lo sé- dijo ella mirando al piso y con un semblante triste.-Pero tienes razón.. todo lo que dijiste.. era cierto.. me puso los cuernos.. y yo.. yo soy una estupida..-dijo apretando los puños.

Grimmjow la notó tensa, por más que odiara a Ichigo no debió de haber dicho eso, por su culpa puso a Orihime de esa manera. Odiaba saber que sufría, pues la quería, no, no la quería, la amaba.- Orihime.. sabes que yo.. nunca te haría eso.. nunca arruinaría una relación tan hermosa y con la mujer que más amo en este mundo..-dijo Grimmjow rozándole sus dedos por la mejillas hasta que estos encontraron su boca, Orihime no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía cómo llego a la posición en la que estaban, tan cerca, tan íntima. –Orihime..yo.. yo te..-Fue interrumpido por unos gritos, eran de una pequeña pelinegra. Estaba caminando apresuradamente por aquellos pasillos oscuros, por lo que no pudo visualizar aquella melosa escena.

-¡¿Orihime?.. Orihime eres tú?- Dijo esta acercándose al lugar de los hechos. Atrás de ella venía Uryuu.

Al escuchar la voz de Rukia, ambos se separaron, mejor dicho Grimmjow se alejó. Fue incríblemente rápido ya que en cuanto llegaron no notaron absolutamente nada, excepto las mejillas rosadas de Orihime. Talvez era porque había corrido tanto o por aquella extraña sensación que estaba empezando a sentir.

- ¡Kuchiki-san!-dijo Orihime

-¿Qué haces Inoue?- preguntó Rukia al verla en ese estado

-Pues.. nada estaba yendo al baño.. y pues..- trataba de explicarse Inoue. En verdad no sabía mentir.

-Inoue-san la campana ya sonó, estábamos preocupados- Dijo Uryuu incorporándose en la conversación.

-Sí sobretodo por la forma en que saliste del salón- dijo la pelinegra.

-Pero les dije que iba a ir al baño para lavarme la cara- justificándose la pelinaranja.

-Es cierto, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas- dijo Uryuu algo dudoso.

-Pero si ibas al baño, ¿Por qué te encontramos acá?-Dijo Rukia mirando a Grimmjow.

Este sólo vio a otro lado y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Bueno eso ya no importa- Dijo un preocupado Uryuu- Se nos hace tarde, si no nos damos prisa, nos mandarán a detención a nosotros también-.

-Sí- dijeron ambas y se dispusieron a ir al salón.

Sólo quedó Grimmjow. Aún podía sentirla, estaba tan cerca, aún podía sentir su aroma, su aliento, su cuerpo.-_Entrometida Kuchiki-_pensó. _Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más y serás mía, sólo mía. Lo juro- _Se dijo. Estaba decidido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par de pelinaranjas rompieran y no habría nada ni nadie en su camino.

...

En cuanto llegaron al salón, tomaron asiento casi de inmediato. Casi todo el salón estaba presente contando a Tatsuki, Chad, Renji e Ichigo. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban en otro salón. En cuanto Orihime cruzó la puerta mil y un murmullos empezaron a escucharse. Tales como: _¿Es ella?,¿La EX novia de Kurosaki?, Pobrecita, siendo tan linda, ¿A la que le pusieron los cuernos?-_ Esos eran algunos murmullos que la pobre pelinaranja no pudo ignorar. Cada uno de esos comentarios la afectaban cada vez más. Y en cuanto pasó por el asiento de Ichigo hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, hacerce a la idea que nadie estaba sentado ahí, esto la mataba pero por alguna razón lo hacía. Ichigo notó claramente su actitud. Le dolió ese tipo de trato- _Maldición, maldición..maldición! Creo que ya se lo contaron.. es obvio.. sino no estaría actuando de esta forma.. putamadre!- _no dejaba de maldecirse.

Tatsuki rápidamente se dio cuenta lo que ocurría. Y en cuanto orihime se sentó en su lugar ( a su costado) pudo decirle -Inoe, no hagas caso- mirándola a los ojos- No tiene por qué afectarte.. lo primordial es que hables con Ichigo- dijo animándola.

-Tatsuki-chan.. –empezó a decir cabizbaja- Creo que no tendría ningún sentido.. Grimmjow dijo..-pero fue interrumpida.

-Qué importa lo que el tarado de Grimmjow diga- la cortó Tatsuki- Ambas sabemos que él jamás te ayudaría con Ichigo, ¡Le gustas! Y lo que más quiere es verte sin él.-

Esto hizo que la pelinaranja abriera los ojos como platos. Era tan lenta. Cómo no lo vió venir, claro, entonces aún había una pequeña posibilidad que no todo esté perdido, esto le devolvió la alegría.

-Tienes mucha razón, gracias Tatsuki-chan-dijo sonriendo Orihime.

-De nada- respondió.

-¡Ustedes 2 jovencitas, guarden silencio, trato de explicar una clase!- dijo el profesor de Ciencias, Kurotsuchi _Mayuri_

_-_Disculpe profesor- dijeron al unísono.

Tatsuki dijo por lo bajo- recuerda Orihime, habla con él en el receso.-

Las horas pasaron, sus clases no podían ser más aburridas ¿A quién le importaba los astros, las células, materia orgánica o la clonación? Nadie viviría de eso. Era lo que todos pensaban. Llegaron a ser las 11:30 am y sonó la campana, tiempo de receso. Todos los alumnos salían con cara de alivio.

-Pensé que esta clase nunca acabaría- dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza- Un poco más y mi cabeza explotaba.

-Claro, ¿Que entraría en esa cabezota si esta llena de aire?-le respondió Rukia con una pícara sonrisa

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?-gritándole a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Estos 2 nunca van a cambiar-dijo Uryuu viendo la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Supongo que no- dijo Chad algo indignado también.

*Aún en el salón*

Ya todos habían salido, y los únicos que se habían quedado eran Orihime, Tatsuki e Ichigo.

-No olvides lo que te dije Orihime, ve y habla con él, es ahora o nunca.-dijo Tatsuki con determinación en los ojos.

El corazón de Orihime latía a mil por hora, le temblaban las piernas, ¿Es posible estar nerviosa cuando tienes que hablar con tu novio? Claro que no, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así?- Tatsuki-chan.. creo que no podré-dijo Orihime agachando la cabeza- No me siento capaz- tocándose el pecho.

-Pero Orihime, tienes que hacerlo-dijo casi en tono de orden.

-pero yo..-dijo Orihime casi retrocediendo, pero chocó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Se volteó casi al instante, era tan despistada, no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo seguía en el salón y menos que se había acercado tanto sin siquiera poder notarlo.- Ichigo-kun.-Dijo Orihime algo nerviosa.

-Bueno los dejo, tienen cosas que aclarar- viendo los ojos cafés de aquel chico.

-Matte tatsuki-chan, no te vayas-dijo intentando tomarla del brazo- pero no pudo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Y cuando pasó por el costado del pelinaranja dijo casi en susurro.

-Más te vale no hacerla llorar más- dijo en un tono de orden.

Cuando la chica de cabello morado salió del salón cerró la puerta. El ambiente se tornó un poco extraño. Ambos pelinaranjas tenían miedo. Él por tratar de explicarse y ella por desear que todo sea un malentendido. Se sentían un poco incómodos. Era muy triste, se amaban tanto que tenían demasiado miedo de perderse.

El chico se acerco a la ojigris muy calmado y mirándola a los ojos, contemplándola, pero esa mirada ya no era como antes. Esas miradas que fascinaban a Orihime, que la hacían ruborizar casi siempre. No, esta vez, su mirada daba inseguridad, o como si estuviera diciendo perdón.

-Orihime, princesa..-empezó a decir Ichigo- antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo a ti te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, eres todo.. mi Orihime.-Acariciandole las mejillas, Orihime lo veía con cara de preocupación, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? ¿Talvez quiere guardar lo peor para el final?. No podía ser, sino estaba siendo un hipócrita.- No me importa si estoy sonando cursi, sé que a ti, por ti sería cursi todos los días de mi vida si me lo pidieras, yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, y jamás querría hacerte daño.

Orihime no quería escuchar más, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía perfectamente.- Ichigo- retirando las manos de pelinaranja de sus mejillas- ¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar? –preguntó en un tono de voz bajo.

Ichigo tragó sáliva. No sabía como empezar..- Verás lo que pasó es que..-

-Responde, tan sólo respondeme esto-Dijo Orihime aguantándose algunas lágrimas- ¿Pasaste la noche del sábado con Senna?-

-Orihime no es lo que parece..-tratando de excusarse.

-¡Responde!-mirandolo a los ojos y rogando que lo niegue todo.

Ichigo miró al suelo y volvió a tragar saliva. Le latía mucho el corazón. Orihime jamás le había gritado ni a él ni a nadie. Le sudaban las manos, le empezó a latir muy fuerte el corazón. Pero finalmente dijo:-Sí-.

A ella le tomó un momento asimilarlo, no podía creerlo.. ¡No podía creerlo!. Nunca pensó que eso fuera cierto. ¿Entonces por qué mierda, le dijo todo eso antes? Se derrumbó por completo. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse poco a poco. Lastimándola. Le faltaba la respiración y no se pudo contener. Le dio una cachetada a Kurosaki.

Este se tocó la mejilla y la miró tristemente. Sabía que se lo merecía pero tenía que aclararlo.

-Orihime.. dejame explicarte..-dijo algo alterado. Y tratando de tomarla del brazo.

-¡No me toques! Asqueroso Kurosaki- con mirada de desprecio.

-Pero Orihime, tienes que saber toda la verdad- insistiendo.

-Me sobra y me vasta saber que pasaste la noche con Senna. Me das asco.-Secandose las lágrimas.

-¡Pero no es lo que tú crees!-implorandole

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué sólo dormiste es su cuarto y nada más?- Dijo esta evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Te lo juro, no pasó nada! Todo tiene una explicación-

-¿Qué explicación puede tener todo esto?-

-Tranquilízate y déjame explicártelo- rogando el pelinaranja.

-No quiero oírte- dijo ella con la intención de salir de ahí.- ¡Ya no quiero oírte Kurosaki!

-¡Espera porfavor!- llendo tras de ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, esto se acabó aquí y ahora- dijo esta muy molesta.-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti,¡Te odio!- Empezando a correr y secándose las lágrimas.

-Orihime- dijo Ichigo quedándose en el salón completamente solo. _Soy un idiota, ¡el más grande del mundo! La perdí, a la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado en toda mi vida ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto...?- _tirandose al piso de rodillas. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en partes diminutas. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas, que no podría seguir. Aún la amaba aunque ella ya no a él. Haría todo lo posible por volver a su lado así le tomará la vida entera, no se resignaría a perderla. ¡Jamás! Se le escapó un par de lágrimas. ¿Ichigo Kurosaki llorando? Sí y no por cualquier cosa, sino por una mujer, la mujer que le cambió la vida y ahora se iba de su lado por su culpa- _Orihime, nunca te engañaría, te amo-._

La chica pelinaranja salió disparada del salón. No quiso ver a su alrededor. Prácticamente no veía nada, sólo corría, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. El chico que amó en alma y cuerpo y ahora odiaba con toda su alma.

Y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza .. era Ulquiorra. Ni bien vio a su fiel amigo, lo tomó del cuello y se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Este la recibió. Siempre estaría con los brazos abiertos para ella. La miraba con una cara de pena, sentía su dolor, era como si estuvieran conectados.

-Orihime.. –dijo él. Sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. No era necesario que se lo contase.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! Era cierto.. todo.. Kurosaki es un infeliz.. –dijo ella ya calmandose, la reconfortaba poder llorar en los brazos de alguien.- Pero te juro que estas lágrimas serán las últimas que derrame por él en toda mi vida.. nunca más..¡Nunca más sufriré por él.. nunca más derramaría una sola lagrima más por alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki- mirando al cielo- desde hoy él esta muerto para mí.- Todo esto decía la pelinaranja, intantaba creerse todo lo que acababa de decir, pero fue en vano pues no sintió que la reconfortara, tan sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma. Pero la única verdad de sus palabras fue que nunca más lloraría por él, ya había llorado bastante, antes de estar con él y ahora. Nunca antes había estado más decidida.

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos rebeldes y ojos azules miraba esa escena. Le daban celos, sí. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Ichigo Kurosaki ya no estaba en su camino. Tenía todo a su favor, ese emo no era competencia para él. Inoue Orihime sería suya. Al fin suya.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan- mirando al cielo- Orihime ahora tu principe seré yo-dijo un muy confiado Grimmjow. Volteándose a ver atrás ya que una puerta había sonado muy fuerte por ser precipitosamente abierta.  
Ichigo estaba parado prácticamente con el corazón en la mano, esa escena: Orihime y Ulquiorra abrazados. Le desagradaba demasiado. Su corazón no podía resistir más, lo mataba lentamente. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitara cada vez más rápido. No podía hacer nada a pesar de no estar tan lejos. Orihime ya no le pertenecía. No podía hacer una de sus muchas escenas de celos a las que la pelinaranja ya estaba acostumbrada. Se sentía inútil. Un completo fracasado. Y sobre todo un grandísimo estúpido, porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era fruto de su, por así llamarlo, infidelidad.

**Continuará..**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. puse la escena GrimmHime por que me lo pidieron, así que como dicen: "Pidan y se les dará." Jajaja**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews.. me siento genial de que les este gustando, las quiero**

**Y espero sus reviews.**

**Besotes.**

**IchiHime 4 ever.-**


	3. Confesiones

***¿Qué tal gente?^^, Les agradezco enormemente todos sus reviews y el hecho de leer este fic. Me pareció que ya era hora de revelarles algunas cosas para que entiendan mucho mejor todo esto y por fin sepan lo que Ichigo hizo. =D. Mejor dejo de contarles y lean ustedes mismos ...**

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la tarde. El cielo se ponía de un color medio rojizo y en los salones se encontraban jóvenes estudiando, ya algo cansados por ser la última hora de clases. Una chica de cabello largo y anaranjado estaba sentada en su lugar algo decaída desde el receso, veía como los labios de la profesora se movían pero no lograba captar nada ya que en sus pensamientos lo único que tenía era una escena algo desagradable entre cierto chico de ojos cafés y una chica de ojos dorados y cabellos morados -_¿Qué habrán hecho?_- seguía preguntándose. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no importaba ya que le era suficiente información saber que habían pasado una noche juntos. Esto le causaba repugnancia y decepción al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado él se sentía destrozado y al igual que ella no lograba entender ni una sola palabra de la profesora, en sus pensamientos sólo estaba ella y para su mala suerte se sentaba a unas cuantos pupitres delante por lo que le era imposible no contemplarla. Era cierto que acababan de terminar y por ende la había perdido, pero...¿Para siempre? No se resignaría a perderla, no justo ahora que realmente podría decir ser verdaderamente feliz. Puede que su vida no haya sido perfecta pero con ella al lado parecía que sí.- _No quiere verme ni en pintura-_ se repetía. Y lo sacaba de sus casillas pensar que Grimmjow alfín tendría el camino libre. Todos ahí sabían que desde que cierto chico de cabello celeste entró al instituto en lo primero que se fijó fue en la mujer más hermosa para los ojos de Ichigo: Orihime y aún sabiendo que ambos salían, él seguía insistiendo y el pobre de Ichigo echando humo por la cabeza. Pero ¿Acaso ahora él era el único rival?. De pronto se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes que había visto en el receso. Ambos abrazados, ella tomándolo del cuello y su rostro pegado a su torso. Él sosteniéndola.. ¿Aprovechándose de la situación? NOO.. jamás, sabía muy bien que Ulquiorra sólo era su amigo y no lo podría ver como algo más. Ella misma se lo había dicho pero entonces ¿Cuál era y es, su motivo de preocupación? Algo aquí no encajaba del todo bien...

El timbre suena y a ambos pelinaranjas los saca de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es todo por hoy clase , no se olviden que el proyecto grupal es para la próxima semana y si no lo entregan reprobarán la materia- avisó la profesora de Historia, Nanao, mientras que todos los alumnos se levantaban de sus pupitres con la intención de, porfín, irse a casa. Este día sí que había sido largo.

-Orihime, ¿Nos vamos juntas?-Preguntó Tatsuki a su amiga.

-Claro- dijo cortamente. A Tatsuki ya le había contado lo que pasó en el receso, por eso no le parecía extraña esa actitud.

-¡Las acompaño!- dijo Rukia acercándose a ellas ya con sus cosas en mano.

Unos cuantos metros más allá.

-Ichigo- dijo un joven con tatuajes en cara y brazos. Y atrás de él le seguían uno con gafas y otro enorme.-Tenemos que hablar.

El los miró.- Está bien- dijo con resignación- pero acá no- viendo de reojo a Orihime que ahora charlaba con sus amigas- vamos a mi casa. Renji, Uryuu y Chad asintieron.

Ya fuera del instituto. Un estudiante de tez pálida y cabello negro se encontraba apoyado y con las manos en los bolsillos en la pared de la entrada del instituto.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun!- grito Orihime al verlo y lo tomó de las manos- ¿Nos acompañas a casa?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero justo por eso te estaba esperando, no puedo, tengo unos asuntos que atender- mirando a las chicas que iban detrás de ella- pero veo que estarás bien acompañada.

-Está bien Ulquiorra-kun, no hay problema- dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Por un lado estaba feliz ya que en el trayecto a casa tendría una charla únicamente de chicas.

-¿Ya nos vamos Inoue?-pregunto algo impaciente la pequeña pelinegra.

Tatsuki era la más pilas del grupo y notó antes que nadie que se iban aproximando los chicos y sabía perfectamente que su amiga de ojos grises no quería verlo. Por lo que se adelantó- Sí, ya vamos-jalando a su amiga del brazo. Orihime sólo la miró extrañada.

En cuanto se fueron Ulquiorra se volteó con la intención de volver al plantel y resolver algunos asuntos, pero justamente se encontró con Ichigo y sus amigos. El pelinaranja se contuvo todas esas ganas de pulverizarlo ya que sabía muy bien que si uno de esos escándalos pasaba otra vez, Orihime nunca lo perdonaría pues para ella Ulquiorra era alguien super importante y aparte de eso sería expulsado.

Ulquiorra pasó de largo ignorándolos por completo.

-_Desgraciado-_pensó Ichigo viendo cómo se iva.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Kurosaki-dijo Uryuu notando el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Vamos-dijo volteando en sí y dispuesto a partir

...

Una vez que Ulquiorra entró de nuevo. Giró la perilla del salón y entró.

-Aquí estoy- dijo muy serio el pelinegro como de costumbre- ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?.

-Escucha con atención- dijo un joven de cabello celeste.- Sé lo que ocurre, y creo que ya todos en el instituto saben lo que pasó. Tu "amiguita" e Ichigo, acaban de romper.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Ulquiorra muy desinteresado.

-Quee.. se muy bien cuales son tus intenciones para con ella.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos Grimmjow.

-De que hablas, nosotros somos únicamente amigos- dijo Ulquiorra abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No me digas..- dijo insinuando el peli-celeste- Entonces ¿estás diciendo que no te gusta ni un poco?

-No tengo por qué responderte- dijo friamente Ulquiorra.

-En ese caso..- dijo Grimmjow- de todas maneras te estaré vigilando..porque ni tú ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.. ¿entendiste?.

-Cállate Grimmjow, yo no te tengo miedo,-dijo Ulquiorra- y sí, talvez si siento algo por ella, y te aseguro que tendrás competencia. Y no sólo de mi parte.. sino también hablo por parte de Kurosaki. Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y retirándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

Grimmjow lo vio irse, era demasiado irritable.- Es imposible que alguien como él sea competencia para mí..- se dijo a sí mismo y retirándose en otra dirección.

...

-Jajaja ¿ En serio crées que la Srta Matsumoto este saliendo con el sub director Gin?- Preguntó una Tatsuki divertida.

-En serio, ¿no has notado como interactúan esos dos?- respondió Rukia muy segura- Es más hasta se dice que los han visto besándose en el plantel, y si el Director Aizen se entera los manda de papitas a la calle.

-De razón, pero si Hinamori le pidiese que no lo haga, el obedecería- acotó Tatsuki- como es su favorita.

-Es sólo porque se parece a su hija fallecida.-explicó Rukia.

-Ahh , eso no lo sabía.-

-Sí- dijo esta, ahora volteando a ver a su amiga Orihime- Inoue di algo, has estado callada desde que salimos, aah y por cierto ¿qué estaban haciendo tu y Grimmjow cuando Uryuu y yo te encontramos?

Inoue se sonrojó un poco- Pues.. nada, conversábamos.

-¿Nada más?- pregunto ahora Tatsuki levantado una ceja.

-Sí- dijo mirando al piso- ¿Qué más podríamos haber estado aciendo?

-Ay Inoue, hay tantas posibilidades- dijo Rukia en tono de picardía.- Recuerda que estamos hablando de Grimmjow.

-¿Cómo creen? Él es sólo un amigo.-

-La verdad no sé como alguien como tú, Inoue, puede ser amiga de alguien como ese sujeto- dijo Tatsuki algo desconcertada.

-Sobre todo por su forma de ser, arrogante y busca pleitos.- acotó Rukia.

-Pero recuerda que así también era Ichigo hasta que lo cautivó Orihime- dijo Tatsuki.

Esto la sonrojó un poco a la pelinaranja.- Yo no diría cautivar- excusándose Orihime.

-Vamos Inoue,- Dijo Rukia- desde que empezó a salir contigo, cambió radicalmente. Ya no era el amargado de siempre, lo veía mucho más feliz.

Tatsuki notó rápidamente la expresión en la cara de Orihime frente a este último comentario.- Bueno pero él se lo pierde, jamás encontrará a alguien como Inoue que le haga caso.-

-Tatsuki-chan- dijo avergonzada-

-Es verdad, jamás podría reemplazarte.- dijo la pelinegra viendo a su amiga.

-¿Saben qué?-dijo Orihime ya algo más divertida- Gracias por todo, aunque no me lo hayan contado, sé que ustedes fueron los cupidos para que Ichigo y yo fuéramos pareja, y aunque todo haya terminado así-dijo bajando la mirada- valió la pena, porque fueron el mejor par de años de mi vida.-dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero.. Inoue, ¿volverías a estar con ichigo si te lo pide?-preguntó con curiosidad Rukia.

-No lo sé Kuchiki-chan- respondió Orihime- Talvez sí, talvez no. Pero lo más probable es que no porque perdió toda confianza que le tenía y todo el amor que sentía hacia él cada vez se vuelve más en rencor y odio. Y lo más triste es que no dijo ni un "Perdón".

-Ya veo, así que si quisiera volver contigo ¿tendría que volver a ganarse tu confianza?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra.

-Más que nada mi amistad- dijo la pelinaranja mirando al frente.

-Cambiando de tema..-dijo Tatsuki- ¿No te atreverías a estar con alguien más que no fuera Ichigo?

-Pues.. no..no lo sé- dijo Orihime

-Acaso nadie más te parece atractivo de los chicos-incorporándose Rukia.

-No me e fijado bien, Kuchiki-chan.-dijo apenada- Yo sólo tenía ojos para Ichigo, aparte no sé con quién podría estar ahora.

-Jajaja eres tan inocente Inoue, a todos les pareces la chica más linda.-dijo Rukia casi al instante.- A Chad y Uryuu les pareces un ángel y hasta Renji me a dicho que eres hermosa.

Orihime no podía estar más roja.- Que vergüenza- agachando la cabeza-¿En verdad?.

-Por supuesto Orihime- dijo Tatsuki- Debes admitir que Ichigo se sacó la lotería contigo.

-Bueno, bueno dejen de hablar de mí.-dijo ya demasiado apenada- ¿Cómo te está llendo con Renji, Kuchiki-chan?

-¿A mí?- dijo algo despistada Rukia.- ¿Cómo tendría que irme con ese cara de mandril- rascándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué preguntas Inoue?.

-Es que hace unos días me había contado que le gustas.- dijo alegre.

-Era obvio- dijo ahora Tatsuki- Se le cae la baba por ti y tú ni cuenta. Al parecer no eres la única despistada. Mirando a Orihime.

Así las tres iban conversando de camino a casa, un tema después del otro. Las preguntas no paraban y tampoco las risas. No se acordaban cuando había sido la última vez que podían haber tenido una conversación así, exclusivamente de chicas

...

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de su casa con sus llaves- entren...- Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fruto de una patada por parte de su loco padre.-¡¿ Y ahora que mierda te pasa?-poniendose de pie un adolorido Ichigo.

-Muy lento hijo mío, pensé que ibas progresando.-cruzandose de brazos.

Sus amigos sólo veían la escena en silencio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Escucha yo te enseñare todo lo que he estado aprendiendo- respondió a su padre con una venita saliendo de su frente y con un puño listo para golpear.

-Ya basta- dijo una voz dulce que venía de dentro.- Déjalo en paz papá- era una dulce niña de cabello castaño y vestía ropa de casa con un delantal.

-Déjalos Yuzu- dijo otra voz que venía del mismo lugar- A esos 2 sólo les gusta pelear, recuerda que son hombres y no usan mucho la cabeza.

-Karin-chan- dijo viendo a su hermana. Ella era todo lo contrario, tenía la voz un poco más gruesa y sus ropas eran algo más holgadas. Como unos shorts y camiseta de deportes.- Que raro, onii-chan, pensé que habrías venido con Oihime. Dijo esta viendo a sus invitados.

Ichigo sólo callo.- Vamos a estar en mi habitación.- dirigiéndose a su padre.- No nos molesten por favor.

Una vez que los chicos ya habían entrado en su habitación. Ishin lo único que pudo hacer era ir a la gigantografía de su bella esposa y gritarle- ¡Masaki, justo cuando creí que nuestro hijo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre y salía con chicas, viene a casa con amigos varones.¡¿ Qué estoy haciendo mal?.

La voz de Ichigo proveniente de su habitación dijo- ¡Te escuché viejo idiota!

Ya adentro de su habitación, los jóvenes se acomodaron. Chad se sentó en la silla que estaba por ahí, Renji en un puff que estaba en el suelo, Uryuu en la cama de Ichigo, y este a su costado.

-Bueno Ichigo, a lo que veníamos.-dijo Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Es verdad que pasaste la noche con Senna?- dijo Chad interesado.

-Sí- dijo este mirando a otro lado. Y sus amigos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-Esa chica nunca me cayó bien, es tan insoportable, con cara de gato y actitud súper extraña

-pero no es como parece, no sé por donde empezar así que les contaré desde el principio.-dijo Ichigo.

-_Flash Back-_

Era la mañana del sábado. Y como siempre una mañana loca en la casa Kurosaki.

-Hijos míos, no saben a donde nos han invitado- dijo Ishin con ojos en forma de estrella y de muy buen humor como siempre.

-¿A donde Otosan?- preguntó con entusiasmo la pequeña Yuzu, quien servía el desayuno a sus hemanos.

- A una cena importantísima, es de una vieja amiga.-respondió alegre.

-¿Te refieres a la tía Yoruichi?- preguntó Karin con cara de duda.

-Así es- dijo su padre- por eso es crucial que ustedes también asistan.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo no estoy para esas tonterías.- regaño Ichigo tomando un jugo de manzana.

-Oh.. ¡Vamos Oni-chan!-dijo Yuzu con un puchero- será agradable, después de todo, hace tiempo que no la vemos.

-Están está bien, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana. Era tan lindo con ellas, las quería muchísimo y lo que más le gustaba era verlas felices.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo ahora Ishin- Tienen que estar listos a las 6pm. A esa hora salimos. Vístanse elegante. Y no me hagan pasar vergüenza- dijo en tono divertido y mirando a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo sobre exaltado.- El único que nos puede hacer pasar vergüenza eres tú, viejo loco-

Sus hermanas rieron con el par de hombres de la casa. Les era usual este tipo de eventos.

Más tarde a eso de las 6:30. Los Kurosaki estaban como locos.

Se le había echo tarde entraban al auto muy rápidamente.

-¡Les dije que tenían que estar listos a las 6pm!-dijo Ishin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Otosan sólo acelera- dijo una desinteresada Karin.

-¿ Y por dónde vive?- pregunto Yuzu a su padre quién estaba manejando a toda prisa- Yo que recuerde nunca hemos ido a su casa-

-Vive a la afueras de la ciudad, su casa es enorme- dijo su padre sin perder la vista del volante.

-Sí que es enorme- dijo Karin, mirando al frente- Mira, desde acá ya se ve- señalando una casa rústica.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, esa casa si que era grande, parecía una mansión o algo así. Era preciosa y los árboles le hacían un fondo perfecto.

-Ya llegamos-deteniendo el auto y haciendo bajar a sus hijos.-Toca el timbre por favor Ichigo.-

Él lo hizo pero ni bien tocó, una hermosa mujer algo intimidante abrió la puerta. Era alta, delgada y algo morena, tenía el cabello largo y morado y sus ojos de un extraño color dorado.

-Hola tía Yoruichi- dijo la pequeña Yuzu saltando a sus brazos.

-Hola todos- dijo la mujer.- Hace tiempo sin verlos, pensé que no vendrían, pasen adelante.

-Gracias- dijeron todos.

El interior de la casa no era para nada rústica, era muy elegante, es más parecía un pedazo de cielo.

-Sientense por favor.- invitó Yoruichi- En el salón ya se encontraban otros invitados.- Hay que torpe soy. Les presentaré a todos.- Ella es Soi Fong, vieja amiga de la universidad, la de allá Retsu Unohana, amiga del trabajo, y el que le sigue Tousen Kaname..- Así iba presentando a sus amigos y demás. Hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás.

-Te olvidas de alguien importante- diciéndole en el oído. Era un hombre apuesto rubio y se notaba que no se había afeitado ya hace unos días.

-Oh lo siento- sacándole las manos de encima- Aquí esta Kisuke, creo no haberlos presentado antes, él es mi esposo.

Todos los vieron sorprendidos.

-Un gusto.-dijo el rubio alzado la mano.

En eso se escucha una vocecita que venía de más adentro.

-Ichigoooooo!..- gritó una joven. Vestía una chompa delgada de color amarillo y una falda muy corta de color rojo. Su cabello era morado y sus ojos dorados al igual que Yoruichi pero no tenía una piel morena, era algo pálida al igual que Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Senna?-dijo extrañado Ichigo

-Veo que ya conociste a mis padres-dijo muy animada y tomándolo del brazo.

-¡¿Tus padres?-dijo aún más desconcertado.

-Así es-dijo alegre y sin soltarlo.

-Así es Ichigo, ella es nuestra hija, no sabía que se conocían.-dijo Yoruichi.

-Sí, iba a mi escuela hasta el año pasado. Pero no sabía que era tu hija, tía.-dijo apenado Ichigo y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas adentro y le muestras la casa?-sugirió Kisuke

-Claro Otosan.-dijo muy alegre

Ichigo no pudo safarse de aquél agarre. Y no pudo negarse ya que sus padres y los de ella estaban presentes y se vería horrible rechazar tal invitación.

Senna lo llevó muy lejos de allá, le había mostrado todos los cuartos, los salones,... la casa sí que era enorme.

-..Y esta es mi habitación.- dijo Senna abriendo la puerta.

Su cuarto era de color blanco, la cama estaba en el centro y todo estaba muy ordenado, parecía de princesita o algo así.

-Woow.. creo que mi alcoba es la octaba parte de esto- dijo Ichigo entrando.

-jaja que gracioso- parecía algo hueca.-ven te mostraré todo esto.

Le iva mostrando todo tipo de cosas, algo extrañas para el chico. (no malpensar)

De pronto se fue la luz y quedaron en oscuridad, pero como la habitación de Senna tenía una enorme ventada, entraba la luz de la luna, pero apenas podían ver las cosas.

Senna aprovechó el momento y todo a Ichigo de la mano. Él no quiso tomarla de la mano, si por él era la soltaba al instante, pero recordó que él era el invitado y ella la hija de los anfitriones así que no tuvo de otra que tomarla.

-Tengo miedo-dijo Senna aferrándose más al cuerpo bien formado de Ichigo. Él lo único que quería era alejarse pero no pudo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Ichigo.

-No podemos, la puerta está cerrada.-dijo Senna- y todo aquí funciona con electricidad, hasta el cerrojo de la puerta, esto significa que estamos atrapados.

Alguien toca la puerta del cuarto.-¿Estás ahí Ichigo?- dijo Ishin.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada Kisuke.

-Estamos aquí -respondió Ichigo.- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

-Sólo esperen, vamos a ver cual es el problema- dijo Yoruichi al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué más haríamos?- dijo por lo bajo Ichigo, ni siquiera Senna escuchó esto.

Bueno déjenlos ahí, eso siempre pasa y se arregla solo- dijo Kisuke sin mucha importancia.

-Tienes razón, pondremos velas y dejaremos que la luz de la luna nos ilumine- dijo Yoruichi, esto sonó algo hippie, pero todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, fue una velada muy placentera para todos los adultos. Pero Yuzu y Karin estaban algo preocupadas por su hermano.

-Karin-chan, ¿crées que Ichigo oni-chan esté bien?- preguntó Yuzu a su hermana.

-No lo sé, todo esto me da un mal presentimiento.- respondió la pelinegra con expresión algo fastidiada.- ¿Cómo el viejo va a dejar como si nada que Ichigo se quede en el cuarto de una chica?, sabe perfectamente que tiene novia- mirando a su tarado padre.

-Quizás tiene mucho sueño y el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza- quizó defenderlo, era obvio que Ishin estaba muy feliz por la relación entre su hijo mayor y la hermosa Orihime, pero con tanto alcohol uno ya no podía razonar bien.

Mientras tanto el la habitación de Senna Ichigo había agarrado una silla y estaba sentado. Mientras que Senna estaba recostada en su cama mirándolo detenidamente. Ese chico la había cautivado desde el primer momento que lo vio. Lamentablemente tenía novia y no podía hacer mucho, pero este año ya no estaba en su instituto. Ya no le importaría si alguien se enteraba o si le decían atrasadora o algo por el estilo. Tenía al chico de sus sueños en su habitación, para ella sola. Y no dudo ni por un momento en todo lo que podía hacer. (Es toda una perra xD).

-¿Ichigo que haces?- preguntó Senna

-Aquí, quiero llamar a Orihime, pero parece no haber señal.- dijo levantado su celular y tratando de encontrar señal.

-Que tontito eres, claro que no hay señal, estamos en el campo.-dijo divertida Senna mirando al techo.

Ichigo miró a otro lado, se sentía avergonzado. No sólo por lo que esa joven de cabellos morados acababa de decir, sino por que estaba echada boca arriba y aun tenía puesta la diminuta falda.

-¿Quieres sentarte, por favor?- dijo Ichigo tratando de no verla.

-Pero estoy cansada- inflando los cachetes- tú también deberías descansar, ven, hay suficiente espacio.- invitándolo a descansar.

-No gracias no estoy cansado.-dijo friamente Ichigo.

-Son las 12:30 Ichigo, es imposible que no tengas sueño- dijo Senna- vamos no muerdo.

-Dije que no, gracias- esta ves sonó algo más decidido. No podía dejar de pensar en Orihime y en como rayos pudo llegar a estar en esta situación.

Pero la terca de Senna se levanto de un brinco y lo jaló hasta la cama. Prácticamente lo botó y se posiciono encima de él.

-¿Qué mierda estás..?- dijo Ichigo tratando de quitársela de encima. Pero no pudo porque esta arpía ya le había posado un beso.

Ichigo era mucho más fuerte que ella pero aún así demoró en quitársela de encima.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?, ¡Yo tengo novia!- levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la camisa.

- Pero ella no te merece, yo te haría mucho más feliz.-dijo Senna

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¡Yo AMOOO a Orihime y ni tú ni nadie podría reemplazarla, ella es única!-mirando a Senna a los ojos, pero notó como una lágrimas ya estaban formadose en sus enormes ojos dorados.- Lamento no corresponderte.-dijo Ichigo finalmente.

-Está bien, perdoname por favor, no sé qué me paso- se disculpó Senna.

-Como sea- dijo Ichigo mirando a otra parte.¿Cómo rayos iba a pasar una noche junto a una arrecha de mierda?- _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, felizmente nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto y Orihime no tiene por qué saberlo, esto no significa nada para mí, y estoy convencido que ella es la chica de mis sueños. Esto sólo la dañaría._

Las horas pasaron e Ichigo se quedó dormido en la silla dónde horas antes estaba sentado. Senna lo miró toda la noche. Era imposible no hacerlo, lo tenía para ella sola, pero tenía entendido que no era nada para él. A cada rato le entraban una enormes ganas de volverlo a besar. Pero si hacía esto Ichigo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Senna tomó el celular de Ichigo. Marcó a todos su contactos, escribió y pulsó enviar.

_-Estoy con Senna y acabo de tener la mejor noche de mi vida- _Perfecto dijo ella con sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó con un terrible dolor de cuello, fruto de la terrible posición de cómo había dormido en esa angosta silla.

-Ichigo ya nos vamos- grito su padre desde afuera y con el carro prendido.

-Aaa.. ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto sobandose el cuello.

-Son las 9:30 dormilón- dijo Senna acercándose tanto que hizo que Ichigo cayera al suelo.

-Rayos, bueno despídeme de tus padres- salió corriendo por la puerta.

Senna tomó el teléfono- Aló, Grimmjow,..hola primito,.. hize lo que me pediste.. jaja para eso estamos la familia.. bueno adiós-. Se despidió la malvada muchacha.

Al otro lado del teléfono estaba un Grimmjow pensativo con cara de triunfo.- Gracias prima, al fín este plan, dará resultado.- diciéndose a sí mismo y tomando una fotografía de Orihime- Pobre Ichigo, lo siento pero ahora es mi turno de hacerla mía.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Con que eso pasó- dijo Renji razonando- Por eso es que a todos nos llegó ese mensaje.

-Pues a mí no me habías contado lo del beso.- dijo Uryuu mirando a Ichigo con cara de decepción.

-¿A ti ya te lo había contado?- preguntó Chad.

-A sí es, a mí y a Kuchiki Rukia.- respondió Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

-Sí, por que sabía que lo mantendrían en secreto, porque si te lo hubiera contado a ti, cara de mandril, todo esto quizás hubiera salido peor.- regaño Ichigo.

-¿Cómo peor?- dijo Renji alterado- Ichigo, la única mujer que te haría caso se fue de tus manos, y ahora te odia.

-No ayudas- dijo Chad con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es verdad, mejor callate Renji- dijo Ichigo efusivamente.- Ahora no sé cómo explicarle todo esto. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad- mirando a sus amigos- ahora lo sé.

-Lo principal es que vuelvas a ganarte su confianza.- dijo Uryuu

-Más que nada su amistad- acotó Renji.

-Y tú como sabes tanto- preguntó extraño Ichigo-¿Acaso Rukia ya te dio una clasecitas?

-Cierra el pico Ichigo- dijo Renji con los ojos cerrados y una venita bien marcada en la frente.- Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada entre ella y yo.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que a tí ni una sola chica te haría caso- vengándose Ichigo.

Todos rieron un segundo, porque el aura del pelirrojo no tardó en convertirse en sombría.

-JA JA- dijo Renji con expresión amarga y cruzandose de brazos.- Por lo menos si yo tuviera tenido una novia como Orihime no habría perdido el tiempo, si saben a lo que me refiero- mirándolo burlonamente.

-Punto débil Kurosaki- dijo Uryuu con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa que apenas se notaba. Chad sólo asintió.

-¿Y tú como sabes?-se defendió Ichigo algo exaltado.

-No me digas que..- digo Ishida cambiando rápidamente su expresión en el rostro de una burlona a otra preocupada.

-No lo creí de tí- dijo cortamente Chad. Algo preocupado, claro.

-Pues sí- dijo algo nervioso Ichigo- Pero no es algo que tenga que haberles contado.

-¿Y cuando pasó eso?- dijo Renji con una expresión de "_No me lo puedo creer"._

-Dirás cuando pasarón.- dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUEEEE?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Cuántas veces fueron?- preguntó Renji.

-Una.. dos.. tres..- iba contando con sus dedos ahora mirando al techo- tal vez unas 9.

-¡Pervertido Kurosaki!- dijo Uryuu casi gritando.

-Cállate, que aquí el que tiene fama de pervertido eres tú- retándolo Ichigo.

-¿No te da vergueza, Ichigo?- preguntó Chad.

-Es verdad, 9 veces me parece demasiado.- dijo Uryuu otra vez acomodándose los lentes.

- Bueno..pues.. fueron 2 años..- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber en dónde?- pregunto interesado Renji.

-MMmm.. pues.. la mayoría de veces en su casa, y sólo un par de veces aquí.- dijo Ichigo mirando su cama. Uryuu casi salta de ahí. –Pero.. que demo.. ¿Por qué diablos les estoy diciendo esto?..

- Al parecer la confianza que tendrás que recuperar es bastante..- dijo Renji mirando al techo.

Todos rieron, Ichigo sólo puso cara de pocos amigos y miró hacia otra dirección. Justo posando la mirada en un peluche. Se levantó y lo tomó.

- ¿Qué es eso Ichigo?- preguntó Renji.

-Es.. es Kon.- dijo Ichigo con mirada perdida- fue el primer regalo que Orihime me dio.

Los presentes se miraron y no dijeron nada más. Por alguna extraña razón sentían todo el sufrimiento que ahora Ichigo estaba sintiendo.

Renji se paró y le dio una palmada en el hombro.- No todo está perdido- dijo serio- aún la puedes recuperar y nosotros de ayudaremos.- como la primera vez.

...

Orihime estaba lista para irse a dormir, tenía puesto su pijama. Era un vestido de gaza por lo que se le notaba su ropa interior de color negro. Estaba tomando un té de hierbas cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

Se levantó de su asiento. Estaba algo cansada el día no la había tratado muy bien. Se puso una bata de color turquesa y abrió la puerta; se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz baja.

-Era necesario que viniera a verte.- dijo el joven con voz seria y mirada clavada en sus enormes ojos grises.

**Continuará...**

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó mucho tiempo, y traté de hacerlo lo más largo posible.. es que la próxima semana empiezo exámenes bimestrales y no tendré tiempo ni de entrar a la compu. Así que nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.**

**Espero sus reviews, y que tengan una linda semana. Besos, cuídense.**


	4. No me alejarán de tí

**Terminaron mis 2 semanas de exámenes, me fue muy bien. Gracias por sus buenas vibras.**

**Aparte de eso ayer fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí 16 :') Ya estoy vieja..Naaahh jaja La pasé genial. Pero por eso y muchas cosas más no pude ni escribir un poquito. Recién ayer empezé a hacer este capi y creo que me quedó súper Bien. Me gusta ;) Sin lugar a dudas estuve muy inspirada y con muchas ganas de escribir. Lamento haberlos dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo. Admito ser culpable de que algunos no hayan podido dormir xD Pero bueno aquí estoy..super contenta.**

**Bueno antes que nada creo que algunas personas no entendieron muy bien el capítulo anterior: Yoruichi no es verdadera tía de Ichigo, sólo le dicen así de cariño porque como decía Isshin "era una vieja amiga" Por lo tanto Senna no es su prima ni tampoco Grimmjow, y por ende Grimmjow e Ichigo no son primos pero Senna y Grimmjow sí. Ah y otra cosita en el _Flash Back _obvio Ichigo contó lo que le había pasado y no tiene ni la menor de que Senna llamó a Grimmjow, de acuerdo? Espero y todo haya quedado claro y si no cualquier consulta me la hacen. Igualmente trataré de ser más clara por si a algunos les cuesta más, si? =) Genial**

**...**

**Capítulo 4: "No me alejarán de tí"**

Orihime estaba atónita, no sabía por qué había ido a su casa. Le parecía muy raro pero aún así no se lo cuestionó tanto pues ya era tarde y por algún motivo no le dio tanta importancia como debió haberlo hecho.

-"Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar pero ¿puedo pasar?"-dijo muy calmado aquel chico de mirada penetrante y aroma varonil que sólo él podía tener.

Ella no dijo nada y lo dejó pasar. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo tenía claro. Se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala y la hermosa pelinaranja a su costado. Orihime no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que lo único que vestía era una bata que le cubría su sexy pijama. Ante esto se sonrojó mucho pero ya era muy tarde para ir a cambiarse. Rogaba porque no se diera cuenta de este _gran _detalle. Pero sin éxito pues el joven se quedó por un momento mirándola de reojo, sobre todo ese gran escote en cuello V que dejaba ver sus grandes atributos. La pobre de Orihime nunca había estado más apenada.

El chico rompió ese incómodo silencio aclarándose la garganta-"Me enteré de lo que pasó hoy"- dijo con mirada perdida pero en dirección a la pequeña mesa de centro.-"Que rompiste con Ichigo"- ahora volteando a verla a los ojos.

Ella seguía callada. ¿Para esto había venido? ¿Para recordarle lo infeliz que era?-"Así es, no podría seguir con alguien que me tomó el pelo de tonta, una estúpida cuernuda"-decía ahora ella con mirada perdida pero sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-"Entiendo, pero debo confesarte que esta no fue la primera vez que haya hecho algo así"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó la ojigris volteando a verlo.

-"Lo siento, pero no pude evitar escuchar por ahí que Ichigo ya había hecho ese tipo de cosas antes y Senna no es su primera trampa"- dijo el joven muy apenado. Pero todo esto obviamente era una cruel mentira.

-"Creo que no me debería sorprender" –tomó una pausa-"Después de esto, ya no me sorprendería nada de lo que hiciera en verdad."

-"Lo siento mucho"-dijo el sujeto acariciándole el cabello y acercándose peligrosamente.

-"No te preocupes, no pienso llorar más"-dijo la pelinaranja con determinación en los ojos-"No voy a perder mi tiempo llorando por algo como esto, no tiene caso". Se sentía su dolor, como si estuviera por toda la habitación. Orihime agachó la cabeza pero él la levantó del mentón. Llevandola hacía él.

-"Te has vuelto muy fuerte"- dedicándole una suculenta mirada. Todo esto se estaba poniendo un poco extraño.

Ella se sonrojó casi al instante. Sus mejillas se tornaban en ese color rosa tan lindo y él no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, al igual que ella. Era algo increíble. Esa sensación de sólo atracción. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tampoco le importaba.

-"¿Qué miras?"-le dijo la pelinaranja casi en susurro.

-"Tus hermosos ojos grises"- le respondió de igual manera en susurro. Ok, esto se estaba poniendo caliente. Estaban demasiado cerca. Y sus rostros cada segundo más cerca. Sentían la respiración del otro, el calor del otro, el irresistible aroma de otro. Posó sus labios sobre los de la pelinaranja y empezó a darle un cálido beso. Ella lo correspondió casi automáticamente. El beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado, con más ritmo. La tomó de la cintura y la posicionó encima de él que seguía sentado en el sillón. Esto hizo que dejara caer su largo cabello naranja, se veía hermoso, como siempre.

En pleno beso el chico de cuerpo estructural dejó oír unas cuantas palabras que sólo su acompañante pudo escuchar.

-"Te amo Orihime"- dijo muy tiernamente dejando de sentir tal pasión para tomarse el tiempo de verla a los ojos con la mirada más tierna del mundo.

-"Te amo Ichi.."-dijo la ojigris inconscientemente aún disfrutando del profundo beso pero antes de terminar la oración abrió los ojos como platos y se separó del chico de cuerpo perfecto en segundos _¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? Él no es.. no es Ichigo.. pero entonces.. todo este tiempo pensé que.. ¡Oh por dios!_ Se tapó la boca. Se sentía una completa estúpida.

-"Sé lo que ibas a decir"- dijo él mirando el suelo.

-"Lo lamento.. "– dijo ella roja, fruto de la excitación que empezaba a sentir.

-"No, yo lo lamento.. me dejé llevar"- dijo volteando su mirada. Lo logró, por fin había ocurrido, pudo robarle un beso y no uno cualquiera, uno realmente apasionado.-"Pero lo último que dije sí era verdad, te amo Orihime."

-"Siento lo que acaba de pasar, pero..no puedo corresponderte"- agachando la cabeza- "por lo menos no por ahora, yo aún estoy dolida y no podría empezar ninguna relación en este estado."

-"Lo comprendo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario"- dijo decidido y clavándole otra mirada en los ojos.-" Soy capaz de eso y muchas cosas más con tal de conseguir lo que tanto quieo y he querido"- Acariciandole las mejillas.

-"..Grimmjow"- dijo muy bajo y también mirándolo a los ojos.

….  
Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki se sentía un ambiente mucho más calmado que antes, ya no había tanto bulla pues Renji, Uryuu y Chad ya se habían retirado e Ichigo estaba echado en su cama, se sentía exahusto. Disfrutaba esa tranquilidad y esa paz que muy pocas veces podía tener en su casa. La razón principal: Su loco padre y sus locuras. Pero ya todos estaban dormidos pues era muy tarde. Estaba pensativo, no se sacaba de la cabeza a Orihime, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella e intentaba sacarla de su mente pero sin resultado.

-"Pero que olvidadizo soy"- dijo casi saltando de su cama-" Olvidé por completo que teníamos que hacer un proyecto grupal para historia.. y si no me equivoco estoy en el grupo de ella junto con Rukia y Renji"- esto último lo dijo un poco triste porque tenía entendido que no lo quería ni ver, lo entristecía demasiado saber eso, pero uno no podía cambiar la realidad ¿Verdad?. Por otro lado sentía que aunque ella no lo quisiera tendrían que pasar un tiempo juntos para el trabajo y esa sería su primera oportunidad para reconquistarla.- "Voy a llamarla"- dijo cogiendo su celular-"pero qué le digo.."- se puso a pensar un instante-" lo tengo, le voy a preguntar qué día nos reunimos"- dijo sonriendo y marcando su número de celular. Se sentía muy confiado y a la vez ilusionado.

…

Orihime estaba acompañando a Grimmjow a la puerta cuando en eso suena su celular.

_Estúpida, ese tono es el de..-_Pensó Orihime-_¿Por qué tuve que ponerle ese tono?.._

-"¿No vas a contestar?"-dijo el peliceleste viendo el celular que yacía en la mesita de la entrada.

Ella no iba a decir _No, no porque ese tono sólo podía ser el de Ichigo_. Sonaría mal y no quería mentirle aunque fuese una mentirita blanca. Así que tuvo que contestar.

-"Si ahorita.._¿Aló?"-_dijo Orihime pulsando la tecla para contestar.

-"_Aló,Orihime.."-_fue interrumpido.

-"_Será mejor que desde ahora me llames Inoue, supongo que no te costará ya que solías hacerlo antes."_

Grimmjow no era ningún tonto y se dio cuenta muy pronto que el que la llamaba era Ichigo. Por eso no pudo quedarse callado.

"Ya la escuchaste "- dijo introduciéndose en la conversación. Ichigo tenía un muy buen oído y reconoció la voz.

-"_Que mierda.. ¡¿Grimmjow?_"- dijo Ichigo desde el celular.

-"Así es Ichigo"- dijo Orihime en un tono muy determinante.-"¿Algún problema?

-"¿_Qué hace en tu casa Orihime, sobre todo a estas horas?"-_dijo un alterado Ichigo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ir a su casa en el acto y romperle toda la cara a Grimmjow.

-"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Kurosaki"-Esa palabra denuevo.. cada vez que le decía por su apellido era como un puñal que le clavaban por el corazón, ni siquiera cuando estaban de amigos lo había llamado por su apellido. Cierto, ahora ya ni siquiera lo veía como un amigo.

-"Adiós"- dijo rápidamente y colgó.-"Será mejor que te vayas ya"- dijo esta vez mirando al peliceleste.

-"Está bien, pero no dudes que puedes en llamarme cualquier cosa, nos vemos"- dijo volteando en su eje y con intención de marcharse.

En cuanto Orihime cerró la puerta. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¡_¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? ¿Qué es esto que siento?-_ tocándose el pecho_- ¿Puede que yo este..?_ _No claro que no!. Por supuesto que no, es imposible sentir algo por alguien en tan poco tiempo. Yo aún quiero a Ichigo, es imposible no hacerlo. Acabamos de terminar, no podría olvidarlo tan pronto.. sería ilógico. Pero entonces.. ¿Por qué hize una cosa así? ..Espera un minuto, ¿Y yo por qué me preocupo? Ahora soy libre.. puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.. eso quiere decir que.. ¿yo quería que esto pasará?-_pensaba_. _Estaba muy confundida, no sabía ni que pensar. Pero aún así esa noche durmió mucho mejor que la noche pasada. ¿Será por la visita de Grimmjow? Quién sabe.

Al día siguiente. Se despertó temprano y con muchas energías. Hizo su rutina diaria y salió disparada al instituto. Iba de muy buen humor, contemplando la mañana, el cielo despejado, el canto de las aves y el paisaje hermoso que hacían los árboles y las flores en su caminar. A la distancia oye una voz.

-"¡Orihime!"- gritó Tatsuki corriendo para alcanzarla- "Qué bueno que te alcanzo".

-"Buenos días Tatsuki-chan"- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Buenos días, te veo muy feliz, ¿se puede saber por qué?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-"No es nada"- dijo Orihime con una gotita en la frente. Ella era su mejor amiga pero tal vez no era el momento de contarle lo de la noche anterior. Quizás porque todo fue un error.  
De camino al instituto fue una conversación amena. Como siempre.

Cuando llegaron al instituto no había mucha gente. Mas bien recién llegaban los estudiantes.

-"Disculpa Orihime, pero debo ir volando al gimnasio, hoy soy la encargada de revisar las pelotas para la hora de deportes."- dijo muy rápidamente Tatsuki y saliendo corriendo.-"Nos vemos en clases".

-"Esta bien tatsuki-chan"- dijo Orihime y en cuanto volteó para ir a su salón de clases. Se topó con Ulquiorra.

-"Orihime"-dijo el pelinegro.

-"Buenos días Ulquiorra-kun"-dijo la pelinaranja dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Ichigo para su mala suerte acababa de llegar y tuvo que ver POR SEGUNDA VEZ esa desagradable escena entre "MEJORES AMIGOS" cada vez ese cuento se lo creía menos.

Orihime pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinaranja y apropósito abrazó aún más fuerte a Ulquiorra. Él no le dio mucha importancia: primero porque no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo estaba ahí pues estaba de espaldas y segundo porque le era usual que lo abrase si se le daba la reverenda gana de hacerlo.

Ichigo volteó la mirada y siguió de frente. Le dolía muchísimo lo que veía pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a esto. Pues él ahora era un completo inútil si quería que dejase de ocurrir.

-"Te duele ¿verdad?"- dijo una voz gruesa desde atrás y tomandolo del hombro con la intensión de que volteara a verlo.

En cuanto Ichigo lo hizo, se tornó de un rojo furia- "Hijo de puta".

-"Tranquilízate Ichigo, ahora sé lo que se siente hacerlo con una mujer de verdad"- dijo Grimmjow saliendo de lugar y dejando a un Ichigo muy confundido.

¿Qué acababa de decir?¿ Acaso él y Orihime..? Eso era imposible.. ¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Qué podía hacer él? Absolutamente nada. Lo frustraba de tal forma que intencionalmente apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza.

-"Ichigo"- dijo otra voz. Esta vez lo agarró de un pésimo humor y volteó.

-"¡¿Qué?"-dijo muy alterado pero en cuanto vio a quien lo dijo se arrepintió demasiado.-"Se..señorita Matsumoto"- dijo tragando saliva.

-"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?..Bueno bueno entiendo lo que pasa aquí" –dijo mirando alrededor .

-"¿Cómo rayos..?"-fue callado por la mano de la exuberante mujer.

-"Shh… no digas más yo lo sé todo"- dijo con una mirada tipo detective-"Estuviste con aquella chica de cabello como el tuyo, no sé cómo, y acaban de terminar. Y ahora tienes mucha competencia"

-"Exacto"- dijo Ichigo rendido.

-"Te ayudaré"- dijo Rangiku-"Este tipo de casos es mi especialidad. Lo primero que debes hacer es no darte por vencido y luchar hasta el final. Lucha por lo que aún te pertenece o ¿qué? ¿Acaso crees que ella ya te olvidó? No seas tonto, acaban de terminar es obvio que aún te ama. No hagas que ese sentimiento desaparezca por tu credulidad."

La rubia tenía razón, sería descabellado pensar que de la noche a la mañana lo haya olvidado. Tenía que lucharla, así parezca que todo estuviese en su contra tenía que lograrlo. Tenía que _luchar. _Le era muy extraño escuchar todo eso de la profesora más loca del instituto que al mismo tiempo era muy amiga de su papá. La conocía desde que era muy pequeño por eso la sentía tan cercana a veces pero no debía olvidar que trabajaba ahí y tenía que tratarla como a cualquier profesora de rango alto. No por nada era secretaria del sub director.

Ichigo le agradeció por el consejo y se encaminó rápidamente a su salón de clases. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-"Señor Kurosaki, llega tarde" – dijo la profesora al ver llegar a Ichigo muy agitado.

-"Perdón"-dijo este yendo a su asiento sin mirar a nadie. Pero sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza.  
Cuando pasó por el asiento de Orihime sintió un hincón en el pecho muy fuerte pues esta prefirió ignorarlo.

_Genial otro día más con la mujer de mi vida en el mismo salón pero sin poder hablarle. Estando tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejos._ Todo esto se lo decía con el rostro apoyado en la palma izquierda y contemplando a la más hermosa pelinaranja del mundo. Le era inevitable. Parecía ser el castigo más fuerte que le haya impuesto Dios. Espera un minuto.. no fue Dios fue él mismo en el maldito segundo que aceptó ir a la casa de Senna.

Las horas de clase pasaron e Ichigo estaba en las nubes. No era usual en él. Por eso la maestra aprovechó en hacerlo pasar un mal rato-"Seños Kurosaki nos puede decir la respuesta 3, por favor."

Esto hizo que Ichigo saliera de su mundo de fantasía-" Este.. ¿perdón?"

-"¿Nos puede decir qué es eso que lo distrae tanto en mi clase?".

Todo el salón volteó a mirarlo. Ichigo sintió mil y un miradas posadas sobre él. Incluyendo la de un par de ojos grises. Esta simple mirada hacía que sudase mucho y se sintiera muy nervioso.

-"Bueno si no va a compartir nada con la clase, le sugiero que guarde silencio y ponga atenciónpues este tema entra en el examen final"-dijo la profesora volteando en sí para seguir su clase en la pizarra.

-"psss.. pss.. Ichigo"- dijo en susurro Uryuu quien ya había visto a su amigo algo distraído desde hace rato.-"¿Qué te ocurre?"

-"No ves que está muy ocupado viendo a Orihime por eso es que no presta ni la mínima atención a la clase"- dijo Renji sumándose a la conversación en susurros.

-"Callate Renji"- dijo Ichigo mirándolo de mala gana.-"Bueno sí es cierto, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza ni tampoco dejar de verla"-dijo rendido y dejándose caer en la silla.

-"¿Pueden guardar siencio?"- dijo una voz de una pequeña pelinegra que provenía de una carpetas de más a la izquierda.

-"Eso mismo digo enana"-dijo Ichigo. Ahora lo que menos quería era un sermón de parte de una traidora o por lo menos eso creía aquel chico pelinaranja. No por nada ella y Uryuu eran los únicos que sabían la verdad desde el principio. Y esa fue la razón por la cual ayer sea como sea tenía que acompañar a Orihime a casa. Para que así ayude a Ichigo y hacer que lo perdone. Pero ella no era bruja ni nada por el estilo y según lo que le había dicho Orihime, sería muy complicado que lo perdonase.

-"Calmate Ichigo"-dijo Renji al ver la reacción de su amigo ante lo dicho por la pequeña pelinegra.-"Lo siento Rukia, ahora no es el mejor momento para sermonearlo."

Rukia sólo volteó la mirada. Le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de que Renji la defendiera de un agresivo y dolido Ichigo. Sobre todo por lo que su amiga pelinaranja le había contado el día anterior. -_Le gusto- _No era el tipo de chicas que se sonrojaban con sólo hablarle, verlo o tan sólo mirarlo. Pero el hecho que la defendiera de Ichigo, era algo muy dulce. Y sin querer tornó sus pálidas mejillas en un palo rosa. Renji podía ser el chico más despistado del mundo. (Después de Ichigo) Pero se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó al verla así. Se veía muy hermosa.

El timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos salieron del salón casi en segundos. Orihime se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. Ni bien cruzó la puerta se encontró con Grimmjow quien ya la estaba esperando desde algún rato.

-"Grimmjow"-dijo Orihime algo extrañada.

-"¿Podemos comer juntos?"- dijo el peliceleste mostrándole una canasta de comida."Mira que me tomé el tiempo de preparar esto. Y no es por alardear pero creo que me salió exiquisito."

-"No te hubieras molestado"-dijo Orihime apenada y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"No fue ninguna molestia. Lo hize pensando en ti"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Bueno está bien"-dijo mirando de reojo atrás donde se encontraba Ichigo. No era que le quisiera sacar celos, ¿o si? Tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para que tenga una cucharada de su propia medicina. Y sacarse todo ese rencor de encima.

Ichigo sin duda vio esa _dulce _escena. Le dio nauseas. ¿Jamás creyó que Orihime algún día le haría caso y es que ella era tan linda con todos..quizás sólo lo hacía por quedar bien y ya. ¿O en verdad lo estaría viendo como algo más? Se empezaba a formular este tipo de preguntas cuando llegaron Uryuu y Chad.

-"Kurosaki, ¿ahora qué ocurre? Has estado como perro regañado todo el día"-dijo Uryuu algo interesado y acomodándose los lentes.

-"Ichigo con esa actitud no podrás lograr nada"-dijo Chad sereno.

El comentario de su enorme amigo le hizo recordar lo que horas antes la señorita Matsumoto le había aconsejado. Todo indicaba que ahora lo que menos tenía que hacer era darse por vencido antes de terminar la batalla. La batalla por el corazón de Orihime.

-"Lo sé"-dijo Ichigo ahora levantándose de su asiento-"Si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que atender"-dijo saliendo del salón con determinación.

_De acuerdo, ya nada de lamentarse. Es hora de actuar así como lo hace Grimmjow y de alguna manera Ulquiorra, aunque este la tenga fácil. Debo jugármela. No dejaré que este sentimiento desaparezca por crédulo. Orihime no me puede haber olvidado tan rápido. Esto quiere decir que todavía me ama, tanto como yo a ella. Espero. De todas maneras haré lo posible por reconquistarla y no dejarle el camino a libre a nadie como lo he hecho el día de ayer. Fui un gran idiota._

El chico de cabellos naranjas iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto. Muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que una joven iba en dirección contraria. Ambos chocaron.

-"Auu.."- dijo sobándose la cabeza-"Lo siento, no vi por donde iba"-se disculpó Ichigo pero al subir la cabeza se percató que no se había chocado con cualquier persona sino con una de sus viejas amigas. La verdad la conocía desde hace tantos años que le parecía raro no llamarla hermana- "Tatsuki"-dijo finalmente.

-"Ichigo"-dijo con voz apagada. Ok, esto no era normal. Usualmente la voz de Tatsuki es algo más grave o tal vez con tono un poco más agresivo. El chico la conocía perfectamente para saber que algo no andaba bien.-"No te preocupes, ni siquiera te sentí."

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le preguntó Ichigo tratando de adivinar.

-"Pues.."-dijo la chica de cabello morado oscuro. Sabía que lo que iba a decir le dolería más a él que a ella-"Orihime está muy extraña últimamente..pero no por razones que todos creen.."-volteando a verlo-"Sino porque al parecer últimamente se está llevando muy bien con Grimmjow y eso no es algo normal. No es que me tenga que contar todo pero siento que lo que está haciendo lo hace por obligación, no porque en verdad lo estuviese disfrutando. No es sólo eso. Ahora ya no tiene ni tiempo para hablar conmigo ni con Rukia, con sus verdaderos amigos.

-_Ajá, no sólo me la está robando a mí sino a personas que igualmente la estiman._

-"No te preocupes, yo haré que vuelva a nuestro lado"- dijo Ichigo con un rayo de luz en sus pupilas. Reflejando mucha confianza y determinación-"A mí lado"- terminó de decir alejándose.

Una vez que divisó a Orihime en una banca de los muchos grandes patios del instituto, apresuró el paso. Pero segundos después vio que no estaba sola. Seguía con Grimmjow. Estaban charlando amenamente. No querría armarle un escándalo aunque se muriese de celos por dentro. Encontraría la forma de quitarsela de sus manos pero ahora no se le ocurría nada.

Se alejó sin dejar que lo vieran.

Caminaba en manera de derrota con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin darse cuenta llegó a los jardines del instituto. Habían muchos árboles frondosos que daban sombra en ese día tan soleado. El césped se veía algo cómodo. Tomó asiento y después de unos segundos se echó.

Estaba exahusto aunque no había hecho nada. Quería descansar. Tomar aire. Olvidarse de todo por un instante. Cerró los ojos: ese fue su primer error. Porque poco después se le venían a la cabeza imágenes de ambos: Él y Orihime juntos. El primer día que la vio, el día que le habló por primera vez o mejor dicho: que ella se atrevió a hablarle, el día que le pidió que fuera su novia, su primera salida al cine, todo eso se le vino a la cabeza en menos de un minuto. Cuanta nostalgia, cuanta pena. Abrió los ojos para toparse con el cielo azul. Contempló las pocas nubes que habían: Sólo para volver a alucinar que cada una de ellas mostraba el hermoso rostro de Orihime. De acuerdo esto ya le estaba llegando. Se levantó rápidamente del césped y se dispuso volver al salón.

Fue uno de los primeros en llegar. Y al único que vio de sus amigos fue a Renji. Estaba sentado en su carpeta algo pensativo. Aprovechó esta oportunidad para darle un gran susto.-"¡Buu!"-dijo saltando por detrás. Pero este apenas le hizo caso. ¿Acaso le pasaba algo grave?

-"Ahh.. Hola Ichigo"-dijo Renji sin mirarlo aún en su mundo de fantasía.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sr. Kuchiki?"-dijo bromeando Ichigo.

-"No seas idiota eso sólo se usa para las mujeres"-dijo sereno el pelirojo.

-"Ya lo sé"-dijo desquitándose Ichigo- "¿Qué te ocurre, por qué no estás con los demás?."

-"Porque preferí quedarme aquí"-dijo Renji con una mano en el bolsillo. Parecía que guardaba algo en él.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"-pregunto Ichigo tomandole la mano para descubrirlo. Era una cadena con un corazón de plata.-"¿Quién te dio esto?.. acaso fue..Rukiaaaa?"-dijo muy asombrado el pelinaranja.

-"Shh.. cállate. Sí. Me lo acaba de dar y se acaba de ir."-dijo un Renji atolondrado-"No lo puedo creer, aún estoy shock. No puedo creer que porfín me haya hecho caso. Sabes que me ha gustado desde que llegó al colegio. Cuando llegaron por primera vez ambas: Rukia y Orihime"-dijo sonriendo Renji. Pero se dio cuenta que Ichigo no ponía la misma expresión. Sino una de lástima-"Ahh.. perdón.. olvidé que tú.."

-"No importa.. estoy feliz por tí. Como dice el dicho: El que la sigue la consigue"- Verdad, este dicho era totalmente verdad. Cada vez se aseguraba más qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Ya ves Ichigo. Uno puede lograr todo lo que se propone"-dijo animándolo.

-"Así es Renji"-dijo Ichigo devolviéndole su cadena.

Pocos minutos después sonó el timbre de fin de receso. Todos los alumnos llegaban al salón. Cuando llegó Rukia se pudo observar un leve tono rosa en las mejillas de esta y de Renji. Ichigo se sentía mal pero al mismo tiempo alegre por ambos y en cuanto vio entrar a Orihime sintió otro flechazo en el corazón pues el sujeto que la dejaba era Ulquiorra. ¿En qué momento pudo quitársela a Grimmjow?¿Acaso él era mucho más rápido? Él sí pensó en algo para quitársela de las manos. _Qué inútil eres Ichigo-_ se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo la guerra.

El día transcurrió normal. Sin ningún otro percance. A la hora de salida los jóvenes salían de sus aulas muy cansados ansiosos por volver a casa.

Orihime salió acompañada de Rukia y Tatsuki. Ichigo sólo la vio y no quiso interrumpir. Ahora SI no era el momento. Pero cuando estaba con Grimmjow claro que sí.

Ichigo salió luego acompañado de Renji, Uryuu y Chad.

La tarde estaba de color naranja. Sin duda parecía que la noche iba a llegar mucho más rápido de lo que se podían imaginar.

-"¿Ichigo, cuándo vamos hacer el trabajo para la próxima semana? Recuerda que los días pasan volando."- dijo Renji con su mochila en la espalda.

-"Ahh.. cierto.. bueno pongan el día de reunión y me avisan pues"-dijo Ichigo sin prestarle mucha atención pues lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes era ir donde Orihime y poner su plan en marcha. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse. Ve a un sujeto de cabellos celestes ganarle y empieza hablarle muy gentilmente. Rukia y Tatsuki se lejaron rápidamente. ¿Por qué le daban el camino libre? Se supone que ellas eran sus amigas y harían lo posible para esfumarlo de ahí y para que deje de hablar con su Orihime. _Rukia eres una traídora.._- volvió a pensar pero esta vez en voz alta. De repente sintió una mano que lo tomó del hombro.

-"¿A quién llamas traidora?"-preguntó con voz macabra y un aura negra como las tinieblas.

-"Rukiaaa.."-dijo Ichigo casi temblando.-"Pues.. a tí"-dijo recobrando la serenidad y regalándole una mirada desafiante.

-"¿Por qué?"-volvió a preguntar Rukia ahora algo desconcertada-"Que yo recuerde no he hecho nada malo en contra de tí".

-"Se supone que me ibas a ayudar con Orihime"-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra dirección-"Pero sin embargo no lo haces, le estas dejando el camino libre al estúpido de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra"

-"Imbécil ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Aborresco a Grimmjow. Me cae muy mal por eso no me gusta ni estar cerca de él. Y Ulquiorra sabes muy bien que es el mejor amigo de Orihime y nada más, te lo hemos dicho más de un millón de veces. No creo que quiera nada con ella."-dijo defendiéndose Rukia-"Y también sabes perfectamente que ayudarte será mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Al parecer tienes competencia y tú eres muy lento."-dijo mirando ahora a Orihime y Grimmjow.-"No puedo creer que me llames traidora. Estoy de tu lado. Nada me alegraría más que Orihime vuelva a tu lado. Estar con la persona que amas es algo único"-dijo volteando su rostro para ver en un ángulo perfecto a Renji quien estaba charlando con Uryuu y Chad en esos momentos"

-"Sí, perdóname."-dijo Ichigo volteando para ver lo que ahora veía Rukia-"Tranquila picarona.. ya me contaron..Renji ahh"-dijo Ichigo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza para luego suspirar.

-"Aún no estamos .. pero por ahí vamos.."-dijo sonriendo y luego volteó a ver a Ichigo-"Ya te dije que te ayudaré"-dijo Rukia poniéndole una mano en el hombro como para darle ánimos.-"Pero no tengo poderes mágicos ni nada de eso para hacerlo ahora, debes de poner de tu parte también. Y sobre todo hacerlo con cautela y no como Grimmjow, así sólo logrará espantarla y nunca estará con ella. Créeme."-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Rukia"-

-"Sí, y la próxima vez que te vea deprimido no dudes en que te daré una verdadera paliza"-dijo en tono burlón la pequeña pelinegra.

-"Jaja.. cállate enana"-dijo Ichigo.  
En ese momento vieron como ambos: Orihime y Grimmjow salían juntos del instituto.

-"¿_A dónde irán..?-pensaba Ichigo._

-"Nosotros también tenemos que irnos Ichigo"-dijo Rukia, que ahora tenía a Renji al costado.

-"Sí, ven. También nosotros tenemos ciertas cosas de qué hablar"-dijo el pelirojo.

Los tres salieron y empezaron a caminar: Rukia iba en el centro.

-"De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan Ichigo?"-preguntó Renji.

-"¿Plan? ¿De qué plan estás hablando?"-preguntó Ichigo indignado.

-"De qué otro plan hablaría. Hablo que si tienes alguna idea de reconquista para Orihime."-respondió Renji.

-"A bueno.. pues..No, aún no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo."-dijo Ichigo.

-"Tienes que hacerte notar. Que sienta que aún quieres recuperarla y harías hasta lo menos pensando con tal de tenerla a tu lado una vez más y para siempre"-dijo Rukia con un toque de luz en sus ojos. Se sentí muy segura y origullosa de ese consejo. Ambos chicos se miraron. Les parecía raro esa actitud en su pequeña amiga.-"¿Qué me miran?"-dijo volteando para cruzarse de brazos.

-"No nada.. Rukia tiene razón"-dijo Renji-"Dale flores, llamala por teléfono, escríbele cartas.."

"Actúa como un anti-Ichigo"-bromeó la pelinegra.

-"Jaja. Muy graciosa"-dijo sarcástico Ichigo.

-"Sorprendela"-dijo por último Renji y luego tomó de la mano a Rukia. Esto era muy raro pero para nada incómodo pues la pelinegra correspondió el agarre. Se sentía muy feliz y nada avergonzada porque Ichigo estuviera presenciando aquella melosa escena. Ichigo cada día aprendía algo nuevo. Y más seguro que nunca que Orihime no podría estar con alguien que no fuera él.  
…

Mientras tanto unas cuadras más al este. Grimmjow y Orihime caminaban en dirección a la casa de esta última. Grimmjow no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Le parecía la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra. Era muy suertudo el tenerla al lado para él solo. En varias oportunidades quizo tomarla de la mano pero ella se daba cuenta y evitaba con mucha discreción que lo hiciera. No sentía nada por él. A pesar de que el día anterior casi terminasen en la cama. Pero como ya había dicho: Fue un error. Y sólo lo veía como un amigo más. Es más casi dice que amaba a Ichigo en pleno beso con Grimmjow. Qué tonta fue. Eso no podría volver a pasar o por lo menos lo evitaría a toda costa.

Así iban hablando cuando de pronto Orihime reconoce a cierta chica a lo lejos. La ira la empieza a invadir. Sentía como si quisiera ir y decirle sus mil y un verdades. Pero Grimmjow se adelanta y la saluda. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hace eso? Ella la odiaba pero no esperaba que Grimmjow también la odie. No tenía nada que ver en esto.

-"Hola prima, a los años que no te veo"-la saludo Grimmjow dándole un beso en la mejilla.-"¿Ya conoces a Orihime?

-"_¿Cómo no la voy a conocer? Tremenda arpía. Maldita perra"-pensó Orihime_

_-"_Por supuesto"-dijo mostrando una sonrisa fingida. Qué hipócrita podía llegar a ser la gente.-"¿Cómo estás Orihime? Hace mucho que no sé de tí"-dijo la joven. Orihime no podía soportar más su hipocresía.-"¿Sigues saliendo con Ichigo?"

Ok, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Orihime estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra ella.

-"No"-de nuevo se volvió a adelantar Grimmjow.-"Acaban de romper, bueno se nos va a hacer tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos"-terminó de decir Grimmjow. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la situación pero al parecer se le escapó de las manos el hecho de que Orihime ya no fuese la flor delicada de antes y ahora sí podía defenderse ya que Tatsuki le había enseñado algo de Karate estas vacaciones.

-"Lo lamento si actué algo descortés antes, pero esa chica no me cae nada bien"-dijo Orihime una vez que ya estaban bastante lejos de donde había dejado a una hipócrita chica.-"No sabía que era tu prima."

-"Bueno sí. Mi padre y el padre de Senna son hermanos."-dijo Grimmjow mirando el cielo. Tal vez no debió de haberle contado que eran primos. Quizás lo odie tan sólo por tener la misma sangre. Sangre sucia. (Tipo Harry Potter xD)

_-Senna. Maldita Senna.. me robaste al único chico que en verdad amé. Pero así pude darme cuenta lo débil que realmente era. Por mí, puedes quedártelo. Una perra haría buena pareja con un perro.-_pensaba Orihime, con mucho rencor en el corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Orihime él se despidió muy cortésmente de ella.-_¿Cómo rayos puede ser tu prima? Si ella es todo lo contrario a tí, tú sí eres una buena persona Grimmjow.. talvez sí te pueda dar una oportunidad.-_pensaba Orihime al ver a Grimmjow partir. Cerró la puerta. Rápidamente sintió algo raro. _–Parece como si alguien estuviese en casa. Pero es imposible .. yo vivo sola.-_Se puso sus pantuflas de conejito que no iban nada mal con su uniforme que por cierto parecía estar hecho a su medida. No le podía quedar mejor. Subió las escaleras y se apresuró a ir a su cuarto. Empezaba a sentir miedo. Tal vez era un ladrón. La pobre de Orihime cada vez se asustaba más. Abrió de un portazo su habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"-preguntó secamente la pelinaranja. Tenía el corazón en la garganta.

-"Olvidas que yo tengo una copia de tu llave de la casa"-dijo el chico calmado, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y con el uniforme del instituto. A él tampoco le quedaba nada mal. Tenía el torso más irresistible que se podía imaginar. Sus brazos los tenía muy bien formados. Y ni pensar de su bronceado. Se veía irresistible. La luz de la tarde le daba a la habitación una sensación de intimidad. Esto los ponía algo nerviosos a ambos pero nada fuera de lo normal ya que antes habían estado en situaciones más íntimas.

-"Ichigo.. ya te dije que no quería volver a verte o hablarte en mi vida"-dijo la pelinaranja volteándose.

-"No, pero yo sí."-dijo el joven de ojos café.-"No sabes el martirio que estoy viviendo sin ti"  
Orihime seguía volteada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se veía muy hermosa con ese tono rosa en las mejillas.

-"Es el castigo más fuerte que me hayan podido imponer"-dijo Ichigo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la joven-"Me haces demasiada falta"-dijo volteándola para que pudiese verla a los ojos.

-"Tú.. tú.. tú no me haces falta"-dijo tartamudeando Orihime tratando de no verlo y agachando la cabeza.

-"No lo niegues"- dijo Ichigo tomandola del mentón- "Es imposible que no lo hagas..Es imposible que ya no me ames."

Orihime no pudo decir nada esta vez. Tenía toda la razón. Aún lo amaba. Era obvio. Sólo habían pasado un par de días. No lo podía sacar de su corazón tan fácilmente.

-"Entiendo que me tengas odio.. y eso.."-decía Ichigo mirándola a los ojos pero manteniendo la distancia-"Pero yo haré cambiarte de opinión.. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y no haré que todo se eche a perder por mi culpa. Juro que te recuperaré."

A Orihime le temblaban las piernas. Lo tenía tan cerca. Pero sabía que no podía cometer ninguna estupidez. Le había hecho mucho daño. No dejaría que vuelva a pasar.

-"Ten"- dijo Ichigo sacando la mano que hasta ese momento la había mantenido en la espalda y le entregó una rosa.

La pelinaranja la recibió inconscientemente. Era un detalle precioso. En verdad quería besarlo, decirle que obviamente aún lo ama. Pero tenía que darle una lección.

-"Vete por favor"-dijo tragándose unas cuantas lágrimas. No quería llorar.-" Y ten tu rosa."- devolviéndole el pequeño obsequio.

-"Si quieres me voy pero quiero que por lo menos te quedes con esa rosa."-dijo Ichigo algo apenado. Pero no dejaría que eso lo afecte. Obviamente volvería a intentarlo una y mil veces más hasta que Orihime lo perdone y puedan ser una pareja feliz otra vez.

-"Adiós Orihime"- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente y poniéndose su casaca, pues ya era de noche, y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para marcharse.

-"Adiós Ichigo"- dijo Orihime con las mejillas muy rosadas pero no con la emoción que la caracterizaba tanto.

-"No creas que esta será la última vez que me veas tratando de que vuelvas a mi lado."-abrió la puerta para salir-"Yo aún te amo"-y se retiró.

_-Yo también-_ Orihime se dejó caer en su cama. Se sentía muy confundida.- _Todo lo que me dijo.. se parece mucho a lo que me dijo Grimmjow..¿Por qué me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas sólo a mí? No sé qué hacer ni cómo me debería sentir..Pero sí sé con quién puedo hablar._

Tomó su celular que estaba en la cómoda y marco un número. Se lo sabía de memoria y lo marcó tan rápido que parecía como si siempre marcase lo mismo.

-¿Aló?¿Ulquiorra?- dijo Orihime llevándose el celular a la oreja. ¿Quién más podía ayudarla en esos momentos que su mejor amigo. Bien podía llamar a Tatsuki o a Rukia. Pero bueno prefería a Ulquiorra en esos casos, pues era un chico y sabría mejor qué hacer. O eso pensaba la linda pelinaranja.

**Continuará..**

**...**

**¿Largo? Sí, jaja estuve inspirada y aparte tómenlo como un regalo de mi para ustedes aunque es mi cumpleaños..xD**  
**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia me alegra que les este gustando..no olviden de dejar reviews y decirme qué les parece. Sé que se está complicando bastante.. Es que tengo tantísimas ideas .. Quiero que Ichigo sufra.. lo siento.. jajaja.. Y Orihime es la que decide ahora.. se lo merece!**  
**Prometo una actualización pronta.. ya que estoy de vacaciones esta semana jiji.. pero sólo si me dejan sus reviews jeje..**

**Bye =) cuídense, un besotototee (:**


	5. Alumna Nueva

**Sigo de vagaciones, es tan relajantee.. sobre todo porque tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir pero.. bueno también para dibujar.. ¿sabían que es mi otro hobbie?, mas que hobie es una adicción, sobretodo dibujo a mi pareja favorita: IchiHime. Algún día escanearé los centenares de hojas que tengo de dibujo. Pero bueno ahora como tengo tiempo para ambas cosas, lo disfruto mucho n.n**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic. Y sobre todo porque no me hacen sentir que hago historias que aburren n.n" ajaja mi autoestima siempre está por los suelos.. no mentira xD**  
**Desde ahora agradeceré personalmente.. de verdad! Y sobre todo porque siento que estuvieron desde el principio :) (Es que repito: Soy completamente novata en esto)**

**Aquí la pronta actualización que prometí:**

**….**

**Capítulo 5: Alumna nueva**

Orihime estaba sentada en el sillón con su celular pegado a la oreja. Esperando a que le contestará..-_Sigue timbrando..-_ Necesitaba ayuda inmediata para aclarar todas sus ideas. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si estuviera atrapada en un torbellino de sentimientos. –_Vamos contesta..-_

-"¿Aló? ¿Ulquiorra-kun? ¡Qué bueno que contestas! Era necesario que hable contigo"- dijo la pelinaranja muy contenta al escuchar la dulce voz de su fiel amigo.

-"_Sí Orihime dime ¿Qué ocurre? Te oigo algo preocupada"-_ dijo el pelinegro desde el otro lado del teléfono. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que lo llamase a estas horas de la noche? Y sobre todo con ese tono de voz

-" Verás.. Acaba de venir Ichigo.."- dijo Orihime, al mencionar el nombre del pelinaranja su corazón palpitó mucho más rápido y fuerte.-"Y bueno.. me dijo que aún.. m..me amaba y e..esas clase de cosas.. hasta me dio.. u..una rosa"-dijo un poco nerviosa Orihime agarrando la rosa con su otra mano. Sin darse cuenta no dejaba de contemplar el insignificante obsequio- "No sabía cómo reaccionar y le pedí que se fuera."

-"_Hiciste bien_"-dijo pelinegro con tono calmado-"_No lo puedes perdonar tan fácilmente, te hizo mucho daño, no se merece tu perdón.. no por ahora.. debes mostrarte fuerte.. tú no necesitas de nadie para salir con la frente en alto.. tampoco olvides que tienes a tus amigos a tu lado y que te apoyaremos en lo que podamos_"

-"Tienes razón, eso es justo lo que hize.. pero"- dijo dando una breve pausa-"Pero siento que no hize lo correcto. Quizás debí escucharlo.. y lo que me dijo era verdad.. en sus ojos.. en sus ojos vi mucha sinceridad.. sentí su perdón"- dijo algo cabizbaja la ojigris.

-"_Orihime_"-dijo el pelinegro-"_Es normal que te sientas así.. fue alguien muy importante en tu vida.. mi humilde consejo es que pases esa página de tu vida y sigas delante de una vez por todas. Uno no puede vivir del pasado. Todo pasa por algún motivo. Y como dije antes: eres una muy buena persona. Desde ahora no sufrirás ..todo te irá mucho mejor. Te lo aseguro_."

-"Muchas gracias Ulquiorra-kun, siempre que hablo contigo siento que no necesito más. Eres muy amable."-dijo la pelinaranja muy feliz. Todo lo que dijo era cierto. No necesitaba más que charlar un poco con Ulquiorra para sentirse mucho mejor. Había algo en él que le fascinaba. Le encantaba.

-"_Bueno supongo que ahora debes descansar_"-dijo Ulquiorra con un tono de voz muy dulce. Cuando se ponía así, a Orihime le pasaba una leve descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo últimamente ¿Qué rayos ocurría?-"_Duerme bien y no te preocupes por Kurosaki, te aseguro que entre los 2 el que se preocupa más..es él._"

-"Hasta mañana Ulquiorra-kun, y cuidate mucho"- Dijo Orihime. -_Es tan lindo tener un amigo como él. No sé qué haría sin él. Es tan dulce. Lo quiero tanto- _Pensaba Orihime mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ulquiorra se sentía extraño. Obviamente odiaba a Ichigo Kurosaki, desde toda la vida. Él era la causa principal por la cual no podía haber estado tan cercano a Orihime por un par de años. Pero ahora otro enemigo entraba en la batalla: Grimmjow. Él entró al instituto con un record de novias. Y conocido como un heart-breaker. Así que por eso se le hacía tan fácil gilearse a Orihime. Es que siendo tan incoscente.. Pero bueno, haría lo posible para que se aleje de él cuanto antes, pero con mucha discreción.

Al parecer a Ulquiorra se le podría hacer más fácil estar con Orihime entre los 3. Pero se olvidaba de un gran detalle. Si algo pasaba.. toda esa hermosa amistad se iría directo al tacho de basura. ¿Estaba seguro de arriesgarlo todo? Sería muy egoísta si lo hacía, pues Orihime lo veía como un hermano, alguien en quien contar incondicionalmente.. Y si hacía eso con su amistad.. quizás terminaría odiándolo igual o aún más que a Ichigo.

No sabía qué hacer.. estaba seguro de lo que quería pero no sabía si era lo mejor. _–Me duele amarte así.-_Se decía a él mismo. Era algo muy complicado.. pero felizmente no era tan emotivo como para que ese sentimiento se apodere de él. Definitivamente no se rendiría ..no era como Ichigo.

..

En otro lugar, Ichigo caminaba por las calles desiertas de la ciudad en dirección a su casa. Ya era muy tarde pero no estaba ansioso por llegar. Estaba seguro que ni bien entrase a su hogar: un viejo loco lo recibiría con una patada o alguna otra estupidez._- Bueno ya hize algo. Supongo que valió la pena..-_ Puso sus brazos en la cabeza y dio un suspiro-_ Nunca pensé que algún día haría este tipo de cosas.. Sí que fue una locura.. pero ella.. ella conquistó algo en mí que no sabía que tenía.. No me imagino una vida sin Orihime. Me da tanta rabia que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra hagan los mismo que yo…o tal vez hasta lo hagan mejor. Esto es nuevo para mí. Jamás le rogué a nadie nada. Sería genial pedirle algún consejo a una mujer.. a mi madre. Por algún motivo estoy seguro que ella sabría qué hacer. Espero que donde quiera que esté me ayude. Ahora necesito su ayuda más que nunca.- _Pensaba Ichigo algo melancólico. Ojalá tuviera a su madre en esos momentos. Su padre había actuado como padre y madre desde que tenía memoria. Qué raro. Pero así eran las cosas, no podía cambiar la realidad.- _Ay madre, cuánto te necesito..- _Dijo Ichigo viendo el cielo de esa hermosa noche. Habían unas cuantas nubes alrededor de la luna- _A Orihime le encanta ir a caminar este tipo de noches.-_ pensó Ichigo sonriendo inconscientemente.

Luego de pocos minutos Ichigo llegó a casa. Abrió la cerradura con la llave que sacó de su bolsillo y entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pues ya era tarde y no quería despertar a sus pequeñas hermanas. Lastimosamente se equivocó y ni bien entro recibió un muy buen grito.

-"¡Ichi-nii! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Nos tenías muy preocupados"- dijo Yuzu corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor y con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-"¡Que desconsiderado eres Ichigo! ¡Nosotros aquí muy preocupados y tu llendote de parranda!- dijo Ishinn haciendo drama como de costumbre y llorando efusivamente. Pero nada que no se haya visto antes.

-"¿De qué rayos estás hablando viejo idiota? Yo no estoy de parranda, no me interesan esas tonterías"-dijo Ichigo defendiéndose y de un pésimo humor.

-"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué entrabas tan sigilosamente?-dijo Ishinn ahora cambiando radicalmente de humor y levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que daba una pícara sonrisa.

-"Pues.."-dijo ahora Ichigo formándose una gotita en su cabeza y tocándose la cabeza.

-"¿No ves que estuvo con alguien?"-dijo Karin con cara de _Duh..cualquiera se daría cuenta_. Sí que estaba en lo cierto, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

-"Pues sí.."-dijo colorándose-" Vengo de la casa de Orihime"- rascándose la cabeza.

-"Hubieras empezado desde ahí"-dijo Ishinn-"Oh, Masaki. Nuestro Ichigo al fin llega tarde luego de ir a la casa de su novia. Se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre"-decía Ishinn con estrellas en los ojos y arrodillado con dirección a la gigantografía de su bella esposa.

-"Oh Ichigo, pero por lo menos hubieras llamado"-dijo ahora Yuzu poniendo un dedo en su mejilla derecha.

-"SÍ, ves lo que haces. El viejo no nos iba a dejar dormir hasta que llegases. Siente que aún eres un niño"-dijo Karin algo impaciente y con ojeras. Se notaba que tenía mucho sueño.

Ichigo no decía nada. Todos esos comentarios eran fuera de lugar. Era entendible, jamás había tenido una conversación que tuviera sentido pero esta vez parecía ser su culpa. Ya que nunca les contó que ya había terminado su relación con la hermosa pelinaranja.

Ishinn notó la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo y le pidió a las niñas que fueran a sus cuartos. Una vez solos supo que era el momento para un mini-cuestionario.

-"Ichigo"-empezó a hablar su padre ahora muy serio-"¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?"

-"La verdad no"-dijo Ichigo mirando a otro lado. ¿Acaso porfín tendría una conversación de padre e hijo?

-"Ay hijo mío, no te hagas de rogar"-dijo Ishinn perdiendo por un segundo la seriedad- ¿Acaso pasó algo con Orihime-chan?"

Dio en el blanco- "Así es"-respondió Ichigo sereno rascándose la barbilla.-"Al parecer, ella me terminó por ser un gran tarado"

-"Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta"-dijo Ishinn reflexionando.

-"Ya ves, por eso es que jamás te cuento nada"-dijo Ichigo parándose de su asiento con la intención de largarse de ahí de inmediato.

-"Espera Ichigo"- dijo su padre tomándolo del brazo regresándolo a su lugar.-"Perdón, ahora sí. Pero ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón por la cual haya tomado esa decisión? Hacían una linda pareja. Ya hasta me imaginaba a mis nietitos.

-"Aveces me das miedo"-dijo Ichigo desconcertado.-"Pero bueno.. supongo que te contaré. Todo fue porque.."- Ichigo le contó a su padre el problema desde la raíz: Lo que le dijo ella, cómo lo trataba ahora y toda la competencia que tenía por parte de un par de estudiantes.

Ishinn impresionó a su hijo por la forma cómo escucho todo. Por primera vez en su vida había actuado como un padre normal ayudando a su hijo en problemas de pareja.

-"Sé que no soy el padre perfecto. Y también sé que en estos casos tendrías que escuchar consejos maternales.. Pero hijo, yo haré lo que esté en mi alcanze para apoyarte."-dijo el Dr. Kurosaki tomandolo del hombro y dándole fuerzas con una sonrisa.- "De todas maneras quiero a Orihime-chan de nuera"- dijo Ishinn, como siempre bipolar, y sonriendo sobre manera.

-"Nosotras también te ayudaremos, Ichi-nii"- dijo Yuzu saliendo de no sé dónde y abrazando por el cuello a su hermano.

-"Sí, definitivamente Orihime me cae muy bien. Y no creo que encuentres un mejor partido"-dijo Karin guiñándole un ojo. Ante tal comentario el hermano mayor de los Kurosaki se ruborizó un poco. Pero supo cómo evitar que lo viesen.

Ichigo recibió el abrazo por parte de ambas gemelas. Y luego se retiró de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto. Ahora estaba mucho más calmado. Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño suena su celular haciendo que se levante de golpe. Toma el celular de muy mala manera y contesta aún con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Quién es?"-contesta Ichigo medio sonámbulo.

-"_Soy yo, Rukia"- _responde del otro lado la ojiazul.

-"¿Por qué rayos me llamas a estas horas de la noche? Estoy durmiendo, llama otro día"- dijo rápidamente el pelinaranja con la intención de colgarle en el acto.

-"_Cuelgas y te juro que mañana despiertas en el hospital_"-dijo Rukia con tono amenazante.

-"Bueno ya, ¿A qué llamas?"- preguntó Ichigo ahora abriendo los ojos y sobándose la cara para no caer dormido en plena conversación.

-"_Adivina qué, mañana haremos el trabajo de Historia en mi casa y obviamente ira Inoue"-_dijo con mucho entusiasmo Rukia. El pelinaranja esta vez abrió los ojos como platos.-_"Sí, y yo y Renji ya tenemos un plan para ustedes 2.¡Mañana mismo vuelves con ella!-_ dijo Rukia muy segura de sus palabras. ¿Tan genial podía ser su idea?

-"Esta bien"- dijo Ichigo algo contento pues lo había agarrado de sorpresa.-"¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?".

-"_Saliendo de clases"-_

_-_"Ok"-dijo Ichigo. ¿Podía ser verdad que mañana mismo vuelvan?- "Hasta mañana enana"

-"_Hasta mañana_."-

-"Espera Rukia.."-dijo Ichigo casi al instante- "..Gracias."

-_"No tienes nada qué agradecer"-_ dijo Rukia muy amable, muy raro en ella, para después colgar.

¿Podrá ser? ¿Mañana será el día? Suena una locura. Pero no tengo nada que perder. Esa noche Ichigo y Orihime durmieron mucho mejor que antes. Ambos pensaron el uno del otro antes de irse a dormir. Sin duda era muy doloroso para ambos. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. Ahora sólo era cuestión de actuar y esperar lo mejor.

La mañana del día siguiente llegó muy rápido. Ichigo ni bien abrió los ojos saltó de su cama de un brinco para después cambiarse muy torpemente. Bajó las escaleras y se fue al instituto sin siquiera probrar las delicias que solía preparar su pequeña hermana Yuzu.

-_Se me hizo tarde, ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido tanto tiempo?..Toda la culpa la tiene la enana. Todo lo que me pasa siempre es por ella..algún me vengaré- _Pensaba el apuesto pelinaranja mientras caminaba muy apresurado de camino a su centro de estudios, cuando de pronto choca con alguien.

-"Auchh!"- grita la persona al caer al piso por el impacto.

-"Perdón no vi por donde iba"-dijo algo apenado, pues no era el tipo de personas que iba por ahí caminando sin darse cuenta de las cosas.

-"Por lo menos ayudame a levantarme, ¿Qué clase de caballero eres?"- dijo con un tono caprichoso.

Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a ser niñero de nadie, estaba a punto de contestarle con todos los puntos en las ies, cuando de repente levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta que la persona con la cual había chocado era una chica, y una muy hermosa. Tenía el cuerpo perfecto, quizás algo más formado que el de Orihime, el cabello lo tenía largo y desordenado, unos ojos muy grandes también de color verde, pero más oscuros ; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que vestía el mismo uniforme que él. Pero jamás la había visto antes. –"Oh.. sí"-dijo extendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a pararse.-"Disculpa..pero.. ¿acaso también vas al Instituto de Karakura?- Ok, esa pregunta fue muy estúpida.

-"No sé..puede ser ah ..¿Será por mi uniforme, tal vez?-dijo la peliverde con arrogancia. Este tipo de personas sacaba a Ichigo de sus casillas, pero se contuvo y no le contestó como debía.

-"Me refiero a que eres nueva"-volvió a tratar el pelinaranja.

-"Bueno sí, me llamo Neliel Tu Oderschvank, un placer"-dijo cambiando totalmente su comportamiento y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-"Que raro nombre"-murmuró

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-dijo Neliel inflando los cachetes y acercándose al pelinaranja. En verdad se comportaba como una niña. Al verla, Ichigo recordaba a Orihime, ese comportamiento suyo. No del todo, claro. Orihime solía ser mucho más prudente y amable con todos. Pero la diferencia más clara era que la pelinaranja sí contaba con modales, cosa que la nueva estudiante no.

-"Nada"- se excusó Ichigo mirando a otro lado- "Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki"

-"¿Itzygo?"- dijo Neliel con expresión de curiosidad.

-"Ichiiiiiigo"- repitió el pelinaranja perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Jajaja veo que eres un amargado, ITZYGO"- se burló la estudiante cruzándose de brazos. Parecía divertirse al poner amargado al guapo pelinaranja.

-"Ya me voy, se me hace tarde"-se despidió Ichigo con fastidio.

-"Espera"-dijo Nel tomandolo de la mano. Esto hizo que Ichigo se ruborizara un poco. ¿En qué momento le dio tanta confianza a la muchacha?.-"¿Puedo ir contigo? De todos modos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar."

-"Me da igual"- dijo Ichigo soltandose de ella y caminando delante.

-"Gracias, Itzygo, algo me dice que seremos muy buenos amigos."-dijo Neliel sonriendo y siguiendo al pelinaranja.

Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta que ya no habían estudiantes en la entrada. Era super tarde. Corrieron a los salones muy agitados en cuanto llegaron vieron las puertas cerradas.

-"Esto no es bueno"-murmuró Ichigo al comprobar que la cerradura ya estaba con seguro.

-"Bueno aquí dice que soy en el salón Nº6725-B"-dijo la peliverde leyendo un papelito que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-_Perfecto, por lo menos no me tocó en el mismo salón de esta loca-_pensó Ichigo para después suspirar.-"Entonces tu aula es la de alla"-señaló Ichigo con el dedo índice.

-"Aww, pensé que nos tocaría juntos, Itzygo"- dijo la joven haciendo un puchero-"Supongo que nos veremos en el receso"- dijo ahora sonriendo y yendose a su salón.

_Genial una bipolar más en mi vida, pensé que tenía suficiente con mi padre pero veo que me equivoqué de nuevo.-_Penso Ichigo antes de tocar la puerta y entrar a un salón lleno de estudiantes, interrumpiendo la clase del Profesor.

…

Neliel se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su nuevo salón. La mayoría de las veces podía mostrarse muy extrovertida pero en el fondo era muy tímida. Empezar desde cero en un nuevo instituto o bien podía ser muy duro o lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida. Sin darse cuenta alguien abrió la puerta y la hicieron pasar.

-"Ella es Nelie Tu Oderschvank, es nueva en el instituto y espero que hagan que se sienta como en casa"- presentó la tutora del salón.

-"Un gusto, espero y seamos muy buenos amigos"-dijo Neliel algo tímida pero mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

Todos se la quedaron viendo. No veían a una estudiante así desde que entró Orihime pero para su mala suerte a la pelinaranja le había tocado en el otro salón. Esto era como una bendición para muchos.

-"El gusto es nuestro Neliel-san, mi nombre es Keigo"-dijo un chico de cabello marrón. Su actitud solía ser extraña pero con las mujeres podía ser peor. La chica le dio la mano en señal de amistad. Le parecía alguien muy gracioso aunque también le daba un poco de miedo.

-"Comportate, Keigo-san, no ves que la estás asustando"-dijo otro joven más bajito y de cabello oscuro.-"Mi nombre es Mizuro Kojima, es un placer".-dijo ahora presentándose ante la exuberante joven de ojos verdes. Ella asintió y le dedicó una grata sonrisa.

Pudo notar que en este nuevo instituto la pasaría muy bien. Se sentía muy feliz.

-"Bueno, tu asiento será.."-dijo la maestra esta vez, buscando un asiento libre para la nueva alumna.-"Detrás de aquél joven.. QUE PARECE QUE PARA LO ÚNICO QUE VIENE ES PARA DORMIR"-dijo levantando la voz y viendo a cierto chico de cabello celeste con una mirada matadora, con la intención de despertarlo.

Neliel obedeció y se fue acercando. Antes pasó por el lado de Ulquiorra. El pelinegro al ver a la chica no hizo ninguna expresión ni nada por el estilo. Sólo se la quedo viendo como tratando de recordar donde la había visto antes.

Al llegar a su asiento miró al joven de adelante.-_ese cabello.. podrá ser..-_pensó la peliverde-"Este disculpa.."-dijo ahora tratando que este se levante-"Emm.. ¿hola?.."

-"¿Quién rayos..?"-dijo medio dormido y levantado la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos se quedó muy confundido-"¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La chica quedó petrificada. No pensaba volver a verlo y mucho menos de esta manera.

-"Grimmjow.."-fue lo único que dijo con un semblante muy serio.

…

Luego de varias horas de clase llegó la hora del dichoso receso. Los alumnos salieron con la emoción de siempre muy rápido de sus salones. Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia se fueron a comer en un sitio perfecto del patio. Debajo de unos frondosos árboles para que les haga sombra y les diera la brisa de aire perfecta. De un momento llega Renji, seguido por Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad.

-"Inoue, ¿qué preparaste hoy?"-dijo Renji acercándose a la joven atraído por el delicioso aroma que provenía del almuerza de esta.

-"Ah, pues.. un pastel de chocolate con nueces y crema de chantillí, acompañado con mermelada y vainilla en el centro"-respondió la pelinaranja muy alagada por la pregunta.

-"Eso suena muy pesado"-dijo Tatsuki con cierta extrañez-"¿Cómo es posible que ingieras todo eso y te mantengas de tal forma?"- Orihime no dijo nada y solo se ruborizó ante ese otro comentario.

-"Debe de medir muy bien las cantidades y fijarse en todo"-explicó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes de una manera muy arrogante pero usual en él.- "Te felicito Orihime-san, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer todo bien".

-"Digo lo mismo"-dijo Chad sin más.

-"Es que ella es una de esas mujeres que hay una en un millón"-dijo Rukia para que así Ichigo hiciera algo. Le divertía mucho el verlo con esa expresión en la cara desde hacer rato.

¿Acaso en este día lo único que recibiría la pelinaranja serían elogios? Sin duda era un día muy bonito. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección.

Ichigo ante todos esos comentarios se sintió algo ido. Que hablen así de tu ex debe ser algo muy lastimoso. Sobre todo si ella fue la que te terminó.

-"Sí, ya todo sabemos que Orihime está muy linda, ¿por qué no mejor empezamos a comer ya?- dijo Ichigo tratando de terminar con el tema de "El cuerpo de Orihime", eso le causaba cierta incomodidad.

Todos hicieron caso y empezaron a comer. El almuerzo fue muy ameno. Hace días que no era así. La pasaron muy bien, charlaron. Pero en ningún momento Orihime e Ichigo intercambiaban palabra alguna. Parecía haber una barrera o algo por el estilo. Les era incómodo y a la vez les dolía. ¿Algún día se acostumbrarían a esto?

De un momento a otro oyen una voz- "¡Itzygooooooo!"-dijo una voz muy aguda.

-_Oh no-_ piensa Ichigo buscando un lugar dónde esconderse. Pero ya era muy tarde..

-"¡Ahí estás!"-dijo cierta peliverde corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado.-"Te estuve buscando"

-"Ah.. Hola Neliel"-dijo Ichigo viendo a otro lado y pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-"¿Quién es ella?"-preguntaron al unísono casi todos excepto la pelinaranja.

-"Soy Neliel Tu Oderschvank, nueva estudiante"-se presentó sonriéndoles a todos.

Los chicos presentes se la quedaron viendo por unos instantes como ipnotizados. Rukia y Tatsuki se voltearon a ver muy extrañadas por la forma como se acercó a Ichigo.

-"Hola soy Renji"-dijo el pelirojo levantándose para darle la mano. Uryuu y Chad lo imitaron.

-"Bueno yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa"-dijo la peliazul oscuro resignándose a levantarse.

-"Rukia Kuchiki"-dijo fríamente la pelinegra. Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que jamás congeniarían. Sobre todo al ver a Orihime de esa forma después de ver la interacción entre ella y su ex novio.

-"¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"-preguntó Neliel agachándose, al notar que la única que no había dicho nada era la pelinaranja de ojos grises.- "Vamos dime"-volvió a decir sonriéndole.

Orihime se sentía rara. ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿El Karma, por tratar de sacarle celos a Ichigo el día anterior? Claro que no, tenía que fingir. –"Holaa, Soy Orihime Inoue"- levantándose y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la acción de su amiga pelinaranja. Creyeron que no la saludaría por el simple hecho de haberla visto venir como si nada y abrazar a Ichigo.

-"Bueno ¿y para que me buscabas?"-dijo volteándose Ichigo y bajando la voz para que la conversación sea algo privada. Todos los demás seguían charlando y ni se percataban de lo que hablaban.

-"Bueno ¿No es obvio? Soy nueva aquí y creo el único a quién podía acudir eras tú"-dijo rodando los ojos. Sus muecas podían ser muy graciosas.

-"¿De qué crées que estén hablando Kuchiki-chan?"-Pregunto Orihime a su amiga.

-"Seguro que de nada importante."-fue lo único que dijo la ojiazul. _–¿Qué mierda haces cabeza de zanahoria? ¿Qué paso con nuestro plan? Se supone que tu objetivo era Inoue y no la nueva estudiante.. Sí que eres estúpido.-_

-"No te preocupes Orihime, ¿no ves la expresión de Ichigo? Se muere por que lo deje en paz. No por nada lo conozco desde hace años y sé que esa tipita no le importa ni un bledo."-dijo Tatsuki para seguir animandola, cosa que Rukia no pudo lograr.

Orihime no quizo prestarle mucha importancia. Aunque sí le molestaba esa escena en pleno almuerzo. ¿No podían irse a otro lugar? Lo único que querían era pasarla bien con sus amigos. Pero no. Tenían que estar ahí para arruinarle el momento.

-"Orihime"-dice una voz que saca a todos de sus conversaciones.-"¿vienes conmigo un momento?

Nunca había estado más agradecida por que se la llevase de sus amigos.

-"Por supuesto, Grimmjow"- dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie y dándole una mirada matadora a Ichigo. Él no pudo evitar hervir en celos. Pero había otra persona en ese mismo lugar que también sintió cómo los celos se apoderaban de su ser. Exactamente: era Neliel.

-"¿Qué te ocurre Nel?"- preguntó Ichigo al notar como la expresión de su rostro cambió tanto al ver al infeliz de Grimmjow.

-"mm.."-dijo ella algo seria. No sabía si contárselo o no. Pero se arriesgo-"Verás.. él es.. mi ex novio"

Ichigo no lo podía creer. ¿Pero, por qué ese sentimiento hacia él?

-"Fue muy cruel conmigo. Y estoy dispuesta a vengarme"-fue lo único que dijo.

…

Cuando ya terminaron las clases de ese día todos se iban retirando.

-"¿Y bien?"- dijo una voz femenina que sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

-"Señorita Matsumoto me espantó"-dijo el pelinaranja algo sobresaltado.

-"Qué cruel eres"- dijo la rubia, haciendo un puchero.

-"No.. no me refería.."-trató de excusarse.

-"Bueno ya no importa, ¿Y bien? Hiciste lo que te dije?"-volvió a preguntar la rubia ostentosa.

-"S..SÍ"-dijo algo avergonzado. Había seguido su consejo. Ichigo se convertía en todo un hombre.

-"¡Muy bien!"-dijo emocionada.-"¿Y cómo te fue?

-"No muy bien"-dijo ahora el muchacho mirando al suelo.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Esto no será nada fácil. Sigue intentándolo"-lo animó la rubia.

-"Sí lo sé.. ahora tenemos que hacer un proyecto en casa de Rukia y.."-dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-"Ahí lo tienes, otra oportunidad. No lo eches a perder"-dijo levantando el dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo.

-"Matsumoto date prisa"-dijo una voz que provenía desde el estacionamiento. Donde solían estacionarse los autos de los profesores.

-"¡Ya voy !"-gritó fastidiada-"No lo olvides Ichigo, ¡Escucha a tu corazón!"-esto último lo dijo casi gritando y llendose del lugar.

-¿_Y estos que se traen entre manos?- pensó Ichigo al ver a la señorita Matsumoto entrar en el auto del sub director.-Espera ¿y yo que me meto? Ya paresco vieja chismosa._

-"¿Ichigo, que haces ahí parado? Si no vienes te dejamos"- gritó Rukia a todo pulmón y con la puerta abierta. Espera.. ¿acaso eso era una limosina?

-"Ya voy"-dijo este corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Rukia, Renji y Orihime.

Entró rápidamente al vehículo. Nunc a antes había estado en uno de estos antes. Le era muy extraño. Los asientos eran de cuero y había aire acondicionado. Todo era muy lujoso.

-"Ya están todos listos, Srta Kuchiki?"-preguntó el conductor de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad.

-"Sí Hisagi, ya podemos irnos"-dijo en voz de mando la pequeña pelinegra.

-"Kuchiki-chan no sabía que siempre ibas en uno de estos"-dijo con asombro Orihime.

-"No siempre. La mayoría de veces voy caminando. Sólo lo hice esta vez pues no quería que nos demoremos en llegar"-explicó Rukia para no alardear. Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba esa clase de vida.

-"Wow… mira todo lo que te espera cuando te cases con la enana"-dijo Ichigo muy bajito a Renji. Él no dijo nada pues le era muy penoso. El dinero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Después de unos 20 minutos llegaron a su destino. Los invitados no podían creer en donde estaban. La casa de Rukia era gigante y muy lujosa por todos lados.

Cuando se abrió la gran puerta de la entrada. Rukia no se esperaba a que él estuviera ahí. Era un joven muy apuesto de una piel muy blanca. Tenía el cabello negro y algo largo pero muy bien arreglado. Su semblante serio era característico en él.

-"Nii-sama"-dijo con los ojos como platos-"Los padres dijeron que estarías en Europa hasta fin de mes."

-"Lo sé Rukia, pero ya sabía que no podía dejarte sola en la casa, porque harías fiestas o alguna otra niñería"-dijo mirando a sus invitados.-"Sobre todo porque acaban de irse de viaje por unas inversiones que tienen que hacer en Russia."

-"No es una niñería nii-sama. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo y yo ofrecí que vinieran todos"-dijo con la cabeza gacha esperando la aprobación de su hermano mayor.

-"Esta bien, pueden pasar"-dijo haciendo un acto de indiferencia.

Todos asintieron y pasaron sin bacilar.

-"Lamento por ese recibimiento, estaba segura que no estaría en casa"-dijo Rukia apenada por el comportamiento de su hermano-"Es mi nii-sama Byakuya Kuchiki"

-"Ahh, es él de quién siempre me hablabas, todos estos años.."-dijo Orihime recopilando toda la información que le había dado años atrás su fiel amiga.-"Parece ser una persona muy seria, pero supongo que en el fondo debe ser alguien agradable"

-"Así es"-dijo sonriendo Rukia.

-"¿Alguna vez habías venido antes?"-preguntó el pelirojo a su amigo, mientras iban caminando por el largo corredor dentro de la mansión. Ichigo negó con la cabeza.-"Y tu Inoue-san?-volteó a verla.

-"La verdad no"-dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa y una gotita en la cabeza. Siendo tan amigas jamás había ido a su casa. Eso sí que era penoso.

-"Bueno aquí es…, mi habitación"-dijo la pequeña pelinegra –_Ahora es cuando empieza la diversión-_ pensó, dibujando una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

_Continuará.._

Gracias por leer :D. Y como dije aquí están mis respuestas a sus reviews. Muy agradecida =)

tifavii: Concuerdo completamente contigo, Grimmjow es todo un bonbon, esta para comérselo enterito. xD Por eso creo que haría buena competencia con Ichigo. Ambos son los más lindos, en mi opinión, de Bleach.

apauletta: Gracias =). Si en serio.. He leído tantos fics en donde Ichigo hace sufrir a Orihime de tal manera que me hace ir y darle un par de coscorrones.. pero aquí será todo lo contrario. Obvio meteré muchos momentos IchiHime y haré que haga las cosas correctamente ;)

dany14-black8: Gracias :) . Si la inspiración me vino.. jaja nose como.. teniendo tantas cosas que hacer.. pero llegó. Y estoy segura que igualmente te llegará a ti jeje. Las chicas mandan desde siempre ;D

Sean-Raizou: Siempre me haces reir con tus reviews jiji, eres muy gracioso en serio. No te preocupes Grimmjow será super Hoty todo pero Orihime es para Ichigo, aunque claro no la tendrá del todo fácil. Igual Ulquiorra de todas maneras no se quedara de brazos cruzados pero al ser el mejor amigo de Orihime ya la tiene bastante fácil =D.

nypsy: nuevo lector? Bueno genial. Gracias igualmente. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Ya era hora que Orihime se pusiera más fuerte y definitivamente esta vez todo será diferente =)

Aquí para las personas que esta vez no dejaron review pero igual siguieron la historia..

kriscia: Wow que te envuelva en la historia es un poco loco. Pero supongo que asi se hace más emocionante =) El fic va para complicado. Amo los animes asi de complicados por eso será jiji.

Nel: Sé que desde el principio lees y ayudas a mejorar con comentarios cortos. Muchas gracias y espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

Genzi-chan: Espero haber aclarado tu duda con el capi pasado. Jeje no es que odie a Senna es solo que cuando vi la peli. Me dio mucha ira. No me gustó nadita que lo agarrara asi a Ichigo, con tanta naturalidad.. es más, ni Rukia hacia eso.. por eso la puse aquí de perra ..n.n"

**….**

**Ahora ..Espero sus reviews.. Y yo encantada respondo todos! =) Bye, muak =D**

**IchiHime4e.**


	6. El proyecto

**Hola a todos, les contaré que ya terminaron mis preciadas vacaciones y ya tuve mi primera semana de clases T.T que horror, adiós días de ociosidad, pero bueno esto también quiere decir que no podré actualizar tan pronto como antes waaa..**

**También tengo que confensarles que se me escaparon todas mis ideas pero gracias a mi mejor amiga JasminJas pude seguirlo n.n**

**Un favorsote..este.. alguien sabe ¿dónde puedo contactar a Alfredo Bryce Echenique? Es un escritor peruano y lo necesito para mi proyecto de Literatura ¬¬, cualquier cosa me avisan =D**

**Creo que ya los aburrí bastante con mi parloteo, mejor que venga el capi.. :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y sobre todo a los que dejan su review, esto me hace querer escribir mucho más y me elevan la moral, se los agradezco enormemente =)**

**...**

**Capítulo 6: "El Proyecto"**

Esa tarde, después de clases, ya todos se encontraban en la gran residencia de la familia Kuchiki. Motivo principal: "Dichoso proyecto de Historia".

El cuarto, en donde se encontraban en ese momento, era muy espacioso. Estaba muy bien decorado, tenía una cama King color lila, un closet inmenso, muebles de peluche, estantes llenos de conejitos _Chappi _y una ventana enorme que daba al patio de atrás; por no llamarlo bosque.

Se instalaron y se sentaron en el suelo tapizado de alfombra. Empezaron a repartirse las tareas, cada uno con un subtema. Todos pusieron todo su empeño para que el trabajo saliera perfecto. Se trataba de crear un video acerca de su etapa de la historia favorita: poner sus características, los cambios que hizo, etc. Les quedó mejor de lo que imaginaban, gracias a los conocimientos en tecnología de Ichigo, creatividad de Orihime e información que hallaron Rukia y Renji. Pero durante todo el trabajo Ichigo y Orihime no se habían dirigido la palabra y Rukia y Renji no paraban de intercambiar miradas cómplice por el plan que tenían entre manos.

Una vez que acabaron de editar el video, pudieron relajarse un poco.

-"Bueno ya terminamos, ¿Tienen hambre?"- preguntó Rukia a sus amigos mientras se estiraba pues todo ese tiempo estuvo sentada buscando toda clase de información.

-"Sí, un poco"- respondieron todos algo avergonzados ya que el ruido de sus estómagos los delataban.

-"Entonces haré galletas"-anunció ansiosa la pelinegra.

-"No bromees, ¿acaso tu sabes cocinar?"-bromeó Ichigo con el rostro apoyado en su palma.

-"¡Claro que sí!"- se defendió Rukia dandole una mirada matadora y cerraba los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Admitámoslo Rukia, es difícil de creer"-Renji se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-"Si quieres yo te ayudo Kuchiki-chan"-se ofreció Orihime tan servicial como siempre.

-"Cómo crees Inoue, tú eres mi invitada, para eso tengo a este cara de mandril"- se excusó Rukia sonriendo sobremanera mientras tomaba del brazo al mencionado. Él no dijo nada pero se le podía ver una gotita en la cabeza.

-"C-cierto"-logró decir Renji también mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Rukia sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Orihime, dando a entender que quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Renji. Orihime se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso y no insistió más.

Acto seguido le dio una rápida mirada a Ichigo- "_Ahora todo depende de ti."_

Ahora los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran la pareja de peli-naranjas, algo incómodos por supuesto.

….

-"¿Estás segura que debimos dejarlos solos?"- iba regañandola Renji.

-"Absolutamente. De todas maneras, algo tiene que pasar.. los estamos dejando en un cuarto.. y sé perfectamente cómo las neuronas traicionan a los muchachos."-dio una pícara sonrisa la ojiazul quien seguía caminando rumbo a la cocina. Que por supuesto quedaba bien lejos pues los corredores parecían no tener fin.

-"Sí que estás demente"-susurró el pelirrojo, Rukia no logró escuchar esto último porque ya estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos con respecto a sus otros 2 amigos.

….

Mientras tanto en el cuarto..

Orihime se encontraba sentada encima de la cama y con las piernas estiradas, estaba surfeando en la red con la laptop sobre sus piernas. Ichigo trataba de ignorarla, y sobre todo en esa posición, pues aún tenía la falda del instituto. Que por cierto era a la que mejor le quedaba.

Él, para obviar sus intenciones, se puso a ver la televisión de pantalla LCD que tenía su pequeña amiga pelinegra en esa misma habitación.

Se volvían a ignorar completamente.

De pronto, Ichigo le sube mucho el volumen al aparato. Orihime se percata de esto al instante.

-"Baja el volumen"-le pide Orihime algo fastidiada.

Él hizo como si nada.

-"¡Baja el volumen!"- esta vez sonó mucho más molesta.

Él seguía viendo la televisión ¿Acaso ella le era invisible?

Molesta, Orihime se levantó de la cama y dejó la laptop a un lado. Se dirigió a la tele y la apagó con la mano. Rápidamente, Ichigo la prendió con el control remoto que tenía en la mano.

-"¡Basta!"-gritó Orihime y le arrebató el control.

-"Devuelvemelo"-ordenó Ichigo mirándola con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-"No"-contestó sin mirarlo y llevándoselo consigo. Se fue, se paró sobre la cama y alzó su brazo para que este no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Ichigo no era ningún tonto e hizo lo mismo al instante. Trataba de quitárselo pero ella era muy rápida y no le dejaba oportunidad para que lo pudiera recuperar. Estaban en ese plan hasta que quedaron muy pero muy cerca. Seguían parados sobre la cama pero aún así de lo único que se daban cuenta era que habían llegado a estar muy pegados. Tanto así que podían sentir el calor del otro, la respiración del otro, los latidos del otro. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. Pero la primera en darse cuenta de esa escena comprometedora fue Orihime. Así que bajó rápidamente de ese lugar. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, dejando a un lado todas las cosas que ya estaban pasando por su mente.

-"Orihime, ya basta..¿Qué mal te he hecho para que me trates así?"- la interrogó un Ichigo con cara de súplica.

-"Que no me has hecho"- corrigió la peli-naranja. Esto sonó como una indirecta. –"Toma tu control remoto, me voy a la sala"-se retiró de una manera muy extraña.

Ichigo se quedó confundido ante sus palabras. ¿No podía ser más despistado? ¿Tenían que ponerle un letrero en la cara que diga "AUN ESTÁ DOLIDA"? Luego de unos segundos recapacitó y fue tras ella.

-¡Espera!-la llamó apresurando el paso por el pasillo.

-"¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya puedes ver tranquilo la televisión".- le interrumpió.

-"¿Qué quisiste decir con "Que no me has hecho"?"- preguntó desconcertado el pelinaranja.

-"Nada.. olvidalo ya"-le sugirió esta muy fastidiada. Le era horrible tratarlo así pero era la única manera de olvidarlo.

-"Necesito saberlo, es algo que me concierne"- replicó

-"Mejor pregúntaselo a Neliel, tal vez ella te pueda decir algo que te interese más"- dijo esta un poco más molesta que antes sin poder ocultar los celos que la empezaban a invadir.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"-preguntó Ichigo exaltado pues no lograba entender el motivo.

-"No, nada, olvídalo ¿ya?- dijo Orihime, acto seguido giró sobre su eje y se puso en marcha a una sala que por cierto quedaba un poco lejos.

-"Claro, mejor cuéntaselo a Grimmjow"- alcanzó a decir Ichigo antes de que ella se lograra distanciar por completo.

-"¿Disculpa?.. ¿Por qué dices eso?"-se volteó Orihime con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

-"Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"-dio una breve pausa y cerró los ojos apoyando su brazo en una de las paredes del pasillo y formando un puño con la otra mano.-"Me contó que pasaron la noche juntos y.."

-"Espera un segundo"-lo interrumpió ahora acercándose al pelinaranja.-"¿ Grimmjow te dijo eso?"- abrió los ojos como platos sin creerse tal disparate.

-"No te mentiría"-Ichigo se apoyó en la pared mirando a otro lado. Se podía sentir su fastidio por todo el lugar. No le agradó nada recordar eso.

-"¿C-crees que.. él y yo.. n-nosotros.. hicimos..e- eso?"-Ahora era ella la que se mostraba algo torpe al aclarar las cosas.

Él solo hizo un leve gesto con los ojos y la boca asintiendo a tal pregunta.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mi?"-le gritó Orihime muy enojada. ¿Era capaz de pensar eso de ella? Podía ser muchas cosas menos una puta. No se podía haber acostado con él, era algo completamente fuera de lugar." _¿Grimmjow, enserio te atreviste a decir eso de mí? Creo que también me equivoqué con respecto a ti"-_se decía Orihime. Otro fiel "amigo" que mostraba una cara completamente diferente a lo que realmente era.-"¡Yo no soy como tus amiguitas Ichigo!"

-"¿Mis amiguitas?"-repitió el joven de ojos cafés.-"Explicate, ¿acaso estás celosa?"-preguntó confundido.

-"Claro que no, ¿Cómo podría estar celosa si tú y yo ya no somos nada?"-respondió de mala manera la ojigris.

-"Perdóname, pero eso parece"- dijo Ichigo pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿Y acaso tú estás celoso?"-le preguntó esta vez la peli-naranja mirándolo a los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo quedó ipnotisada de estos. Esos hermosos ojos color café. Eran hermosos, simplemente bellos. Este tipo de miradas eran las que ponían a Orihime de rodillas. No le fue fácil salir de este trance.

Él también quedó helado. Que lo mire de esa forma le parecía la cosa más dulce del mundo. Esos enormes ojos grises llenos de pureza y amor. Podías perderte en ellos por una eternidad. Hizo lo posible por no quedar atrapado.

-"P-pues.."-Ichigo volteó la mirada a otro lugar.-" S-s-sí, sí, estoy muy celoso"-volteó a verla a los ojos de nuevo pero ahora con otro tipo de expresión. Que mostraba dolor, pena.

Ella, con un bajo tono de color carmesí en las mejillas, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Quería decirle miles de cosas en ese momento. Pero simplemente no salieron palabras de sus lindos labios.

-"Creo que mejor voy a la cocina, de seguro Kuchiki-chan necesita más ayuda"- se excusó Orihime antes de salir del lugar aún con las mejillas coloradas.

Antes que Ichigo pudiera decir algo, ella se fue.

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina..

Renji y Rukia estaban cocinando muy amenamente las galletas. Ella tenía un libro de cocina que contenía mil y un recetas de galletas. Se decidieron por una y pusieron manos a la obra.

Después de hacer la masa, batir la mezcla y ponerla al micro-ondas, todo quedó lleno de harina y polvo de hornear. En pocas palabras, un desastre.

Rukia tenía un poco de harina en la nariz y Renji en las mejillas.

De un momento a otro, mientras Rukia hacía los moldes para otras galletas, Renji la veía muy disimuladamente. Le parecía muy linda, "inocente", cuando se comportaba de esa manera; sin molestar a nadie.

-"Am.. etto.. Rukia.."-la llamó con un tono de voz bajo.

-"¿Si?"-Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse sus miradas. ¿Desde cuando le hacía tanto caso? No solía prestarle mucha atención la mayoría de veces ¿Será por eso que le contó Orihime hace unos días?

-"Este.. no.. olvídalo, es una tontería"- intentaba cambiar de tema un sonrojado pelirojo.

-"No, no. Dime"-dijo ahora viéndolo con más atención.

-"B-bueno pero sólo si prometes no reírte"-propuso ahora divertido.

-"Lo prometo"-aceptó algo emocionada.

-"Jamás he besado a nadie en mi vida"- confesó aún sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Rukia al principio pudo aguantar la risa. Pero no le duró mucho pues pronto soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

-"Sabía que lo harías"- susurró molesto Renji ahora volteándose.

-"P-perdón Renji"- trataba de parar su risa. Él no dijo nada. Ella volveó a tratar y lo abrazó de atrás. –"Vamos Renji, sabes que no fue apropósito"- lo sujeto fuertemente.

Él quedo perplejo. ¿Rukia Kuchiki, la chica más indomable de Karakura, lo estaba abrazando?

-"Sí sí, te perdono"- dijo rápidamente saliendo de ese aprieto, no era correcto esa clase de tratos entre amigos y no quería que pase algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

Ella lo miró extrañada, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-"Creo que interrumpo"- se oye una voz desde la puerta.

-"Para nada, Inoue"-contestaron ambos algo sorprendidos al verla ahí sola sin Ichigo.

-"¿Y dónde está el cabeza de zanahoria?"- dio una pregunta al azar la pelinegra tratando de omitir esa extraña escena en la cual su amiga los había encontrado.

-"Él.."-explicó-"se quedó en la sala."

Rukia le dio un pequeño codazo a Renji. Este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-"Ya vengo"- avisó antes de salir del lugar.

Ambas lo vieron salir. Y Orihime la miró curiosa.

-"Conque.."- empezó a hablar la peli-naranja- "Renji ah"-levantó una ceja.

-"¿Qué insinúas, Inoue?"- dijo Rukia también levantando una ceja.

-"Nada importante"-rodó los ojos.-"Nada que no sepas"-susurró por lo bajo.

….

-"Hey Ichigo"-alzó la voz Renji al ver a su amigo tirado en el sillón.

-"Dime"- respondió desinteresado y aún tirado sin intenciones de ponerse de pie.

-"Por lo visto vamos mal"- comentó al verlo en ese estado.

-"Lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada.. ella.. ella simplemente se muestra súper.. indiferente conmigo"- dijo muy desanimado- "Esto ya no da para más"

-"Que raro, yo noté en ella cierto aire de decepción también"-volvió a comentar ahora poniéndose a recordar a Orihime cuando entró a la cocina.

El peli-naranja quedó estupefacto. Acababa de verla normal, aparentemente molesta.. era imposible que cambiase de actitud tan rápidamente.

De pronto suena el timbre. Como la cocina era la habitación más cercana a la entrada.. Rukia y Orihime fueron a abrir.

-"¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? Ya son las 8:30 pm"- se cuestionaba la ojiazul mientras miraba su reloj de pared.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, vieron a una joven conocida.

-"¿Neliel?"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Hola chicas"-saludó con su típico semblante risueño. A diferencia de ellas, Nel estaba vestida con otras ropas, como un jean y una camiseta morada pegada.

-"Si buscas a Ichigo, está en la sala"- le indicó Orihime sin siquiera verla.

-"No quiero hablar con él ahora, a quién busco es a tí"- sonrió Nel.

-"¿A mí?"- Orihime no sabía cuál eran sus intenciones, era muy raro pues aún no la conocía lo suficiente como para que la tratase de esa manera.

Durante ese lapsus de tiempo, Rukia no dejaba de verla de mala gana. Simplemente no la soportaba, todo le daba un mal presentimiento.

-"Ven conmigo"-la peliverde la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella al patio delantero de la casa.

Rukia desapareció en unos segundos y reapareció donde se encontraban en ese momento los chicos.

-"¿Qué ocurre Rukia?, te veo más pálida de lo usual"- le preguntó Ichigo levantándose del mueble.

-"Nel está aquí"- fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos se miraron con rareza.

-"¡¿Está con Orihime?"- Exaltado, Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos.

…

-"Nel-san, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?"-preguntó inocente Orihime tomando asiento junto a ella.

-"Sí, Orihime.."-tomó un poco de aire-"Hablé con gente del instituto durante el día y me comentaron que tú le gustas a Grimmjow, ¿No es así?"

-"S-supongo"- tartamudeó la peli-naranja.

Neliel le puso una mano en el hombro de la bella Orihime y se acercó cambiando totalmente su expresión en el rostro a una de misterio.

-"Ten cuidado"- le susurró en el oído. –"Todos los hombre son iguales".-Dicho esto se levantó con la intención de marcharse. "_No voy a dejar que seas feliz Grimmjow, ten por seguro que te haré la vida imposible."_

-"Espera por favor, Nel-san"- la llamó antes de que se fuera. –"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

-"Por el momento sólo te puedo decir que te lo digo por experiencia"- luego de esto salió por la puerta principal.

Unos cuantos metros adelante suena el teléfono de la peliverde. Ella contesta con una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Dime Grimmi"

-_"No me digas que ya lo hiciste"-_ la amenazó la voz que provenía del otro lado del móvil.

-"Sí Grimmi, Sí lo hice, ¿algún problema con eso?"- dijo con tono desafiante.

-_"Maldita, hija de p.."-_ Nel le cortó la llamada.

"_Jamás olvidaré lo que me hiciste Grimmi, jamás_"-pensaba con cabeza gacha mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de la cuidad esa noche de otoño.

…

-"¡Orihime!"-llamó su amiga desde adentro. "¿Ya se fue tu amiga loca?"-preguntó un tanto impaciente.

-"Sí, Kuchiki-chan"-

-"Entonces entra que te vas a resfriar"- le aconsejó

-"Hai"-dijo sonriendo y obedeciendo al momento.

-"Conque MIS amiguitas, ¿verdad?"- exclamó Ichigo haciendo énfasis en MIS.

Ella se encongió de hombros, no sabía qué decir.

-"Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir"- avisó a los demás el pelinaranja viendo la pantalla de su celular.-"Mi viejo me ha timbrado como 6 veces, al parecer cambió muy tarde su posición de padre liberal a padre sobre protector"

-"Yo también me voy Kuchiki-chan"- anunció Orihime ignorándolo por completo.

-"Si quieres te llevo"- propusó Ichigo tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que logró.

-"No gracias, ya tengo a alguien que me lleve"

Todos giraron sus rostros a Renji.

-"No me miren a mí"-dijo Renji levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Suena el clacson de un automóvil haciendo que todos se pregunten quién podría ser.

"¡Ya llegó!"- corrió rápidamente a la entrada para abrir la puerta grande.

Todos la siguieron.

Era un carro deportivo negro muy lujoso con lunas polarizadas, llantas con diamantes incrustados, y espejos increíblemente alucinantes.

-"¡Ulquiorra-kun!"- Llamó la ojigris desde la entrada. Este bajo una de las lunas y se dejó ver.

-"Espero no haber llegado tarde, súbete por favor"- la invitó calmado con aire fresco pero gentil.

Rukia no mostró mucho asombro como sus otros 2 acompañantes, en especial Ichigo, quien ahora estaba más rayado que una cebra.

¿Cómo se supone que acabaría este día?

**Continuará..**

**Eso es todo por ahora.. quiero dejarlos con la intriga..:)**

**Gracias por leer.. no creo poder actualizar muy pronto pues este fin es la primera comunión de mi hermano y el domingo voy al Otaku-fest aquí en Lima.. va a ser genial.. compraré cosas de Bleach x) obvio.. y de otros animes..**

**Aquí contesto los reviews que me dejaron. De nuevo: Gracias Totales**

**NYPSY:** Gracias por seguirme los capis :) Con respecto a Grimmjow.. puede que quiera a Orihime pero no precisamente como substituto..ya se verá más adelante por lo pronto sólo puedo decir que Nel está preparada para atacarlo y no dejarle el camino fácil, tanto así que sin darse cuenta le estará haciendo un favor a Ichigo.. Ulquiorra pronto aparecerá más, es que lo estoy dejando para algo super intrigante.. ya verás.

**Sean-Raizou**: Siempre tan divertido, es verdad Nel y Grimmjow hacen una estupenda pareja a la vista pero no es como parece.. ella está muy resentida tanto como Orihime con Ichigo. Eso del por qué Grimmjow y Nel terminaron se descubrirá más adelante.. todo a su debido tiempo ;) gracias por todo tu apoyo y descuida que hay IchiHime para rato.(YY)

**Angelblakk**: Me alegra ver otro review tuyo pensé que ya me habías abandonado jeje pero bueno con respecto a Orihime y Nel.. fácil se harán amigas pero poco a poco pues Orihime la siente como una rival..quizas solo hasta ahora, pronto se dará cuenta que es lo que en realidad ocurre entre ella, ichigo y grimmjow, es todo un enredo.

**dany14-black8:** Tus reviews me fascinan, su oscuro pasado pronto saldrá a la luz, quise esperar un poco más porque no me aguantaba poner momentos IchiHimes :).. Es una pena lo que les paso a Grimmi y Nel pero todo se aclarará.. no diré que pronto ..pero lo hará.

**Toaneo07**: Wii un nuevo lector ;). He estado pensando en poner a Harribel y a Nnoitra pero por el momento no, ya que aún faltan cositas que pulir antes de agregar más personajes.. no te preocupes tomaré en cuenta tu idea.. espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

**apauletta**: No te preocupes, entiendo, tomate tu tiempo para leer esta historia.. total siento que eres una de las personas que más me apoyo con este fic, muy agradecida por dejar tu review =)

**Sayurisan23**: Aleluya.. te veo de nuevo por aquí, que alegría. Nel es exactamente como te la imaginas.. me encanta esa tipa.. es muy cómica y era un delito no incluirla en este fic.

**kriscia**: Amo los celos espero incluirlos bastante en este historia.. es algo principal jeje para Ichigo pues él se tiene que llevar la peor parte..aunque también es imposible que una mujer no sea celosa tal es el caso de Orihime.. Por otro lado Grimmjow y Nel.. fueron pareja.. quien sabe si volverán..todo depende del tiempo.. que dramática xD

**Kuchiki-kibe**: Awww! Tu review me transmitió muchísimas energias positivas.. que emoción te guste mi fic.. espero no decepcionarte.. Es cierto ya era hora que Ichigo sufraa.. jeje la pobre de orihime ya tuvo suficiente.. la historia cada vez se pondrá mucho más interesante.. lo prometo :)

**..**

**Espero sus reviews, suerte a todos!**

**IchiHime4e**


	7. Problema Triple

**N/A: ¡Saludos :D!, Lamento ser exagerada pero siento que no escribo desde hace siglos , la culpa la tiene el colegio ¬¬. Pero bueno, aquí la continuación... ¡Gracias por todo!**

**Pd: Como dijeron que el capi anterior fue muy cortito, este los recompensará ;)**

**...**

**Capítulo 7: "Problema triple"**

Las calles eran alumbradas por algunos postes de luz, ya era muy tarde y la oscuridad se había apoderado del ambiente. Dentro del auto en el que iban se sentía cierta calidez a diferencia del exterior. Fresco aroma a menta y café perfumaba el lugar; era la misma esencia de Ulquiorra. Todo olía a él. A Orihime parecía agradarle, le era placentero sentirse así, era como si estuviera en un fuerte o algo por el estilo, completamente segura.

Sabía perfectamente que no había sido muy cortés retirarse de esa manera de la residencia Kuchiki, pero no tenía otra opción. Encima Ichigo había confesado haber estado celoso, jamás pensó escucharlo directamente de sus labios, en realidad tenía el presentimiento que lo estaba pero nunca antes se lo había dicho, prefería guardárselo y lidiar con eso. Así era Ichigo Kurosaki, alguien que a la vista podía emitir cierto miedo pero con respecto a _cosas amorosas _podía llegar a ser el novato #1.

Obviamente ella no tenía la culpa de esto, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, era libre e independiente.. entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al haberlo dejado así?

Ulquiorra manejaba callado, típico en él. Ella veía por las ventanas distintas tiendas que aún seguían abiertas con carteles y luces de colores. Aunque disfrutaba de la tranquilidad quiso romper el hielo.

-Umm.. Ulquiorra-kun- empezó a hablar la peli-naranja volteando a verlo, y notando su perfil perfecto.

-Sí Orihime, dime-le respondió dándole una rápida pero dulce mirada sin despegar la vista de la ruta.

-Perdóname por pedirte que me recogieras yo..-

-Tranquila, no es problema- la calmó regalándole otra pequeña pero notoria sonrisa, al notar que se ponía algo preocupada. ¿Era posible ser más amable?

Ella se quedó mirándolo y luego fijo la vista al frente para sonreír.

**Todo parecía estar bien**

**...**

Iba caminando cabizbajo y con ambas manos en forma de puño dentro de sus bolsillos. Él no contaba como aquél pelinegro con un auto del año, estaba acostumbrado a movilizarse a pie. Luego de haberla visto subirse al auto de otro chico, simplemente no pudo controlar esa ira y se marchó de la casa de Rukia sin siquiera un decir _adiós. _Se veía disgustado, indiferente y cansado al mismo tiempo. ¿De nuevo esta sensación de dolor?

Tampoco tenía intenciones de llegar pronto a casa. Sólo quería distraerse. Por un momento nublar todos sus pensamientos.

Alzó la mirada al cielo.

**Una gota**

_-Genial, y ahora empieza a llover-_ maldecía el peli-naranja para sus adentros. Aunque llevaba una polera puesta no se molestó por acomodarse la capucha y siguió indiferente.

Poco a poco fue llegando a un parque, el cual se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su hogar. –_ Aquí fue donde le pedí a Orihime ser mi.. novia- _recordó contemplando un oscuro parque que ahora recibía un regalo de la madre naturaleza, contaba con pocos juegos pero muchísimos árboles. De día era indudablemente hermoso.

-¡Itzyygoooooo!- oye una voz femenina llamarlo desde lejos.

Voltea a ver. No se equivoca, era aquella peli-verde que horas antes, según lo que le contó Rukia, había ido _de visita _para hablar con Orihime. Era extraño verla a estas horas de la noche y en esas condiciones. Tenía las ropas mojadas y algo pegadas a causa de la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven acercándose.

-¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le devolvió la pregunta con su típico carácter.

-Pues yo..-contestó algo nerviosa mirando a otro lado- Salí a caminar.

-¿Caminar? Ajá..-dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos y se cruzo de brazos sin creerse tal historia.- Hey Nel.. por si no lo has notado.. está lloviendo y hace frió.- notó que no estaba nada abrigada- Ten ponte esto.

-¿Tu polera? ¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó no muy convencida.

-Anda póntelo antes que me arrepienta- insistió desviando la vista hacia otro lado. Era eso o verla con la camiseta muy pegada al pecho ya que esta estaba empapada.

-Gracias-

-Eres rara.. ¿Por qué salir a caminar una noche así? –dijo sentandose a su lado en la banca de aquel parque.

Ella se comportaba de una manera algo extraña, completamente diferente a como la conoció: Una chica audaz, sociable, extrovertida.. Ahora estaba muy callada. Diferente: se le notaba en su rostro.

-Dicen que cuando llueve es el mejor momento para ahogar las penas- comentó en voz baja, levantando la vista al cielo. Observando una hermosa noche y dejando caer muchas gotas de lluvia más sobre su rostro.

-¿Estás.. llorando?-

-Naah.. estoy sudando por los ojos- respondió sarcástica recuperando un toque de humor. Al mismo tiempo se secaba las últimas lagrimas que había dejado correr.

-Disculpa.. no soy muy bueno con estas cosas..- trató de defenderse alzando la voz.

-Nada bueno por lo visto- lo corrigió volteando a verlo y dedicándole otra extraña mueca.

-Bueno, y.. ¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con Orihime hace rato?- trató de cambiar la conversación. No quería sonar muy interesado.. pero lo hizo.

-Es que tenía que avisarle ciertas cosas-

-¿Se puede saber cuales..?-

- Woww.. que chismoso resultaste ser..- lo miró con cara de burla- Se nota que aún la quieres- esto último lo dijo algo melancólica y mirando al vacío.

-¿Y-Yo?.. ¡n-no soy chismoso!-

-Como digas, ITZYGO- de alguna u otra manera quería fastidiarlo.

-..-

-Ay vamos.. no te molestes- le dio unos pequeños codazos.

-Tampoco soy resentido- la miró algo indiferente.- ¡Cierto! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Orihime?- preguntó exaltado al recordar su último comentario.

-¿Quién no lo sabe? Aunque soy nueva, ya me he enterado de algunas cositas- le respondió arqueando una ceja en señal de superioridad.

-En ese caso.. es hora de que me cuentes lo que ocurrió contigo y el imbécil de Grimmjow- le propuso el peli-naranja pasando una mano y frotándose sus cabellos húmedos.

-P-pero ya es tarde, ¿No tienes que ir a casa?- sonó algo preocupada.

-No tengo prisa-

-Ok, esto fue lo que pasó..- empezó a recordar con nostalgia sus momentos felices.

**_-Flash Back-_**

-¡Espera Nel!- la perseguía un chico con traje de gala.

-¡Aléjate Grimmjow!- le advertía mientras corría y dejaba caer gruesas lágrimas por

su rostro. Le dificultaba el llevar zapatos de tacón y un largo vestido. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y desordenado pero no le quedaba mal en lo absoluto ya que ese era el baile de graduación del colegio. _(no olvidar que ahora están en un instituto de preparatoria)_.

Se le vino el mundo a los suelos. Esa noche había empezado sintiéndose toda una princesa pero ahora se sentía la basura más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Espera por favor!- seguía insistiendo el peli-azul acelerando el paso. La iba persiguiendo desde el Gran Salón de baile. Y ahora se encontraban por los jardines del lugar. –¡Te tengo!- la agarró de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!- lloriqueaba la peli-verde sin intenciones de verlo a la cara.-¡Dije que me sueltes!- trataba de soltarse.

-¡No hasta que me escuches!-

-¡No quiero escucharte!- le era imposible parar de llorar, inevitable.- ¡Suficiente con lo que vi! ¡Maldito animal!-

-¡Te equivocas, es un malentendido!..-

-¿Ah noo? ¿Entonces qué? Sólo intercambiabas saliva con otra persona.- decía aún sin el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero yo..- quizo justificarse- no quise.. fue.. el alcohol.. –

-Que poco hombre eres Jeagerjaques, ¿Cómo me pude fijar en alguien como tú?- se lamentaba. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que tenían este tipo de discusiones.. Llegaba a hartar en ciertos casos. ¿Acaso para lo único que estaban juntos era para pelear?-¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?- ahora sí lo miró a los ojos. Esos atractivos ojos azules, esa mirada increíblemente apuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que desperdiciarlo todo siendo un gran patán?

-Lo lamento- intentó abrazarla pero ella no se dejaba.

-Ya no quiero escuchar más disculpas.. siempre es lo mismo.. ya me cansé- se liberó de sus fuertes brazos.- Esto fue todo.. me alegra que sea el último día de clases.. ya no tendré que verte la cara.- dicho esto se fue rápidamente.

Él se la quedo viendo. Reconocía haberse comportado como un completo idiota. Y no fue nada inteligente culpar al alcohol aunque sí se le paso unas cuantas copitas. No sólo estaba ebrio, apestaba a alcohol a distancia. Lo que acababa de hacer era un error, pero ¡Estaba inconsciente! Aún así no tenía el derecho de haber echo lo que hizo. Todo se lo tenía bien merecido. Ciertamente, sería la última vez que estarían juntos como pareja. No tendrían por qué verse las caras de nuevo..

O eso era lo que pensaban..

-_Nel, te arrepentirás por haberme dejado..- _Se dijo asimismo formando puños con sus manos y dejando que algunos cabellos le hagan sombra tapándole los ojos.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

- Talvez eso te recuerda a algo- insinuó la oji-verde viendo atentamente a Ichigo, quién ahora la veía desconcertado.

-No me confundas.. yo no soy como tu ex – se defendió el peli-naranja- No soy un cretino.

-Lo sé- se rió tapándose la boca- Estoy segura que regresarás con Orihime-chan pronto- dijo dedicándole una agradable sonrisa.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.. me comporté como un verdadero patán el día de hoy, tuve la gran oportunidad de reconquistarla.. pero no sé qué me pasó-

-Comprendo.. esa clase de comportamientos pasan a menudo, en especial si se trata de tu ex. Debes empezar a controlarte, no actúes por impulso. Recuerda que quieres atraer a alguien, no ahuyentarla...-iba explicándole muy tranquilamente. Para asombro de todos, Ichigo logró entender a la perfección lo que esta le decía. Más que a Rukia, Matsumoto, Ishida, o Renji.

-Parece que dejó de llover- dijo el joven de ojos cafés al levantarse- Será mejor que me vaya.. ¿te llevo a tu casa?-

-No gracias, no es necesario-

-Lo que tú digas- vio su reloj de muñeca- ¡Mierda! Ya es media noche, ¿ahora qué me tendrá preparado el lunático de mi padre?.. Nos vemos Nel, adiós.- se despidió con la mano muy apurado.

-Adiós- se despidió la joven con voz muy baja al ver la silueta del peli-naranja desaparecer. Acto seguido miró por última vez al cielo para contemplar las pocas estrellas que este tenía.

-**_Grimmjow..- _**suspiró y volvió a ocultar el rostro con sus rodillas.

**...**

Sentía mucha pereza para ponerse de pie, el día de ayer llegó cansadísima a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse sobre su cama y cerrar los ojos. Parecía sólo haber pasado 5 minutos hasta que escuchó el canto de los infaltables pajaritos que se posaban sobre su ventana haciendo que está se despertara.

-Que sueño- se quejó y dio un bostezo aún enredada entre las sábanas. Tomó su despertador- De nuevo tuvo que malograrse esta cosa.. ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!- fue su reacción al notar que eran las 7:50 y sus clases empezarían en 10 minutos.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama para alistarse en tiempo record y salir de prisa hacia el instituto.

Durante el camino hacía el instituto, el cual fue prácticamente una carrera entre ella y la campana, no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella conversación que tuvo el día anterior...

**_-Flash Back- _**

-Ya llegamos- le avisó a Orihime al cuadrar el auto en frente de su casa.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por..-

-Fue todo un placer- la cortó de buena gana.

Durante todo el trayecto se había comportado algo diferente. Se le notaba más atento de lo usual. La pasaron charlando de temas relevantes y muy interesantes. De vez en cuando reían pero no exageradamente, sencillamente era como un sueño luego de aquella pesadilla ya vivida.

-Cuidate mucho Ulquiorra-kun – se despidió la peli-naranja dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla ¿Espera, qué fue eso? La reacción de Ulquiorra fue quedarse helado y abrir notoriamente los ojos.

-Y tú – fue lo único que logró pronunciar. No se le ocurría qué otra cosa decir.

Luego de esto, ella abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto. La cerró con cuidado y se dirigió al pórtico de su domicilio con el paso ligero que la caracterizaba tanto.

Sacó las llaves de su cartera para pasar a su casa, estaba a punto de enroscarla en la cerradura cuando...

-Te voy a extrañar – sintió unos tibios brazos rodeándole la cintura. ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ulquiorra, por qué me dices esto?

**Ella no comprendía**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

-_¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- _seguía preguntándose. Esa forma de actuar suya no era normal. Él solía ser más prudente con sus acciones y eso que hizo no tenía sentido para Orihime o por lo menos.. aún no.

Llegó un poco después de que el timbre sonara pero felizmente no le pusieron tardanza. Las clases transcurrieron normal, como de costumbre : aburridas, por momentos graciosas, y algo interesantes. Cuando llegó el momento de presentar los proyectos grupales el equipo de ella no tardó en entregar el suyo. Y a la hora del receso la profesora les avisó haber sido el mejor trabajo. Esto les alegró el día mucho ya que todos parecían sonámbulos ¿Acaso todos se habían ido a dormir tan tarde el día de ayer?

**_Timbre.. Riinggggg!_**

-¡AAAAH por fin!, lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será irme a dormir- anunció un cansado Renji levantándose de su asiento para alistar sus cosas.

-¿Por qué será que lo hombres no tienen modales?- le comentó disimuladamente Rukia a su compañera de al lado.

-Abarai-kun te recomiendo taparte la boca a la hora de bostezar- dijo una apenada Orihime, no le era agradable tener que reprender a alguien.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó cambiando el color de sus mejillas a un rojo un tono más bajo que el de su cabello.

-Oí que su proyecto fue el mejor- Ishida parecía algo envidioso pues estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de distintos profesores por sus bien elaborados trabajos.

-Felicidades- acotó Chad levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Eso es por que me tocó con Abarai-san, Arisawa-san y Honsho-san - murmuró el peli-azul haciendo reflejo con sus lentes y sobandose la barbilla.- Si no fuera por ellos, el mío habría ganado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- apareció por detrás Tatsuki con una cara diabólica lista para devorárselo con la mirada. A él rápidamente se le apareció una gotita de preocupación en la frente.

-Calma chicos, guarden esas energías ¿No estaban agotados?- les recordó Rukia. No solía calmar peleas pero estaba realmente cansada y no soportaba escuchar tanto ruido.

-¿Oigan, alguien sabe por qué faltó Neliel-san?- preguntó distraído el peli-rojo.

-Ni idea- contestaron todos.

-Bueno.. parecen muertos.. ¡Heeeeey! ¡Ichigoooo!- llamó a su amigo al notar que aún seguía dormido en su asiento. Todo el día estuvo así, las energías no le daban para más.

-¿Nos vamos Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-chan?- dijo ahora la ojigris con muchas ganas de salir del lugar antes que el peli-naranja se levantara y tuvieran que darse una de esas tantas miradas incómodas.

Ellas asintieron y salieron del salón.

-¿Que te pasó, Ichigo? Tienes una caraa..- le comentó Renji al darse cuenta del semblante que llevaba.

-Nada - bufó.

-Kurosaki, te recomiendo que te des una ducha, así se te pasará todo el sueño- fue el comentario de Ishida.

-Es verdad, jamás te había visto tan cansado- dio su punto de vista Chad.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?- se quejó Renji- lo que debería hacer es dormir hasta el día siguiente.-

-No necesito de sus sugerencias, Gracias- Ichigo parecía fastidiado. El motivo principal era que tuvo que llegar a su casa muy tarde, lo suficiente para que su padre hiciera otro escándalo y le dictara un sermón de 40 minutos. La otra razón era que no tuvo el valor ni las energías de hablar o por lo menos acercarse a Inoue durante todo el día. Lo único que lograron darse fueron miradas incómodas en casi todas las clases. Incluso durante el receso.

**...**

Ahora Orihime se encontraba en la entrada del instituto acompañada por sus 2 amigas. Parecía despreocupada, frecuente verla así. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que ahora Ichigo no era el único al que quería evitar; también a Grimmjow. No pudo creer lo que su ex le había contado sobre él -_¿Cómo pudiste hablar así de mí Grimmjow? Nel acaso tú..- _

-¡Orihime!- la llama el mencionado.

-¿Nos vamos?- les propone a ambas empezando a caminar acelerando el paso.

-Te estuve buscando durante el descanso pero no te encontré- llegó hasta donde estaban ellas. -¿Qué pasa, qué te hize?- cambió de humor al notar una extraña expresión en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo Inoue?- le cuestionó Rukia viendo de mala manera al peli-azul. Mientras que Tatsuki se estiraba y hacia sonar su cuello y sus muñecas.

-Nada chicas, adelántense, las alcanzo en un minuto.- las tranquilizó regalándoles una sonrisa. No muy convincente por cierto.

-Está bien, pero si te hace algo, no dudes en gritar- le aconsejó Tatsuki antes de retirarse.

Una vez que sus amigas se fueron, ella y Grimmjow se quedaron completamente solos. Ya todos los estudiantes se habían retirado, todos estaban exhaustos y lógicamente se habrían ido a descansar temprano.

-Pensé que eras diferente..-comenzó a hablar Orihime mostrando decepción.

-Escucha.. no sé qué te habrá dicho Nel pero..-

-Lo que me haya dicho ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Él se quedo confundido- ¿Entonces por qué..?-

-Porque no pensé que me creerías una forajida- lo miró molesta y se cruzó de brazos- por eso pensé que eras diferente. Ahora veo que la maldad viene de sangre-

-¿Qué?- no entendía en lo absoluto

-¡Le dijiste a Ichigo haber pasado la noche juntos!

Grimmjow tragó saliva. ¿Ahora qué iba a decir?

-No, él miente. Recuerda que ya te ha mentido antes ¿Por qué creerle una cosa como esta? ¿En verdad piensas que yo hablaría así de ti?-

-Pues..- bajó la vista- No, no tendría por qué creerle .._pero sonó ser verdad.. _Pero aún así no sé qué creer. ¡Estoy harta de que me mientan!- gritó y se fue a paso ligero.

-**Maldito Kurosaki**- pensó, arrugando la frente, echando chispas por esos ojos azules eléctricos.

...

Acababa de ocultarse el sol en el ocaso. El cielo rosado adornaba la ciudad de Karakura y hacía que esta se viera aún más hermosa.

En casa de la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo acababa de terminar sus tareas para el día siguiente, las cuales eran muy fáciles y no le tomó mucho tiempo ni mucho menos esfuerzo. El sueño se le había ido por completo. Bajó a su sala de estar y encontró a Karin viendo la tele "Luchas", Yuzu fregaba los trastes y por lo visto su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo. Se dejó caer en el sofa y decidió hacerle compañía a su pequeña hermana. Aunque veía la pantalla del aparato no dejaba de pensar- _¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Orihime en estos momentos? -_Vivía sola, seguramente era muy aburrido. Generalmente él la iba a visitar diariamente, esto les encantaba a ambos, en especial porque disfrutaban de más privacidad juntos.

-_Tengo que ir a verla.. debo disculparme por mi horrendo comportamiento de la vez pasada.. fui un completo cretino.. – _se dijo asimismo para después levantarse bruscamente de su asiento y tomar un abrigo del perchero.

-¿Ichi-nii, vas a salir?- lo miró extrañada Karin bajándole el volumen al televisor.

-Sí, sólo por un momento. Pórtense bien ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Claro que sí Ichi-nii, pero regresa pronto.. ya ves como se pone Oni-san- le sugirió Yuzu saliendo de la cocina.

-No te preocupes – les sonrió y salió de casa decidido.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un hermano mayor deje a sus 2 hermanitas solas en casa?, que irresponsable de su parte.- comentó Karin al mismo tiempo que subía de nuevo el volumen del aparato con el control remoto. Yuzu la miro graciosa formando una gotita de burla en su cabeza, sin dudas era igualita a su padre.

...

Ulquiorra no dejaba de pensar en ella. ¿Debió haberle contado por completo eso que dejó a medias? ¿Era necesario que lo sepa de una vez? Felizmente ella no se lo preguntó este día aunque tuvo la oportunidad ya que almorzaron juntos. Quizás le era indiferente o quizás tenía demasiada vergüenza para recordárselo.

La abrazó- su corazón no dejaba de palpitar frenéticamente.

Ese no era el tipo de cosas que haría. Pero sintió que fue lo correcto, después de eso se sintió mucho mejor aunque el miedo seguía presente. El miedo de no volverla a ver.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Fue de noche.. talvez por eso no pasó demasiado pero aún sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. No quería que sea OTRO SECRETO más. Ya era bastante ocultarle _amarla con locura_.

Fue directo al estacionamiento de su departamento y prendió su vehículo para después pisar el acelerador y salir directamente a la casa de su "mejor amiga".

**...**

¿Por qué le iba tan mal con las chicas si era ciertamente apuesto a la vista de todos? Por la sencilla razón de que tenía el apelativo _Heart Breaker _y no era por nada ya que también podía acabar con "amistades" sin darse cuenta. ¿Tenían que enseñarle valores o algo así? ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñaron sus padres? Estaba seguro que si no reaccionaba rápido la perdería como perdió en aquella ocasión a la chica su vida...

-Tengo que ir a buscarla- se dijo en voz alta.

Al igual que el peli-negro contaba con un vehículo pero no uno tan elegante sino uno más salvaje : Una moto –Yamaha .Se montó en él y aceleró a fondo.

La noche de nuevo se apoderaba del ambiente. No quería sufrir un accidente pero eso ya no importaba.. lo único que le importaba era ir y aclarar las cosas que no pudo.

-Tienes que escucharme-

**...**

La casa de Orihime se encontraba al este de la ciudad, no muy lejos del instituto. Era linda y pintoresca por el exterior y tenía plantado un árbol Sakura que le hacía un lindo detalle.

Cuando el peli-naranja llegó al lugar sintió una extraña sensación. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Qué extraño. Caminó hacia el pórtico pero rápidamente sintió unas pisadas atrás de él. Se volteó al instante..

No puede ser...

-Kurosaki Ichigo- lo mencionó extrañado.

-¿Ulquiorra?- Esta vez fue una voz que provenía del otro lado.

-¡Grimmjow!- Logró verlo a distancia.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!- se preguntaron el trío de jóvenes.

Estaban a punto de dar la batalla del siglo. Tenían muchos resentimientos entre todos pero antes de eso recordaron que no estaban en un lugar cualquiera sino en la casa de Orihime Inoue.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Ichigo al ver un pequeño papel atrapado en la puerta principal.

-Dame eso- ordenó Grimmjow para luego arrancárselo de sus manos. Ichigo controló el impulso de darle un puñetazo.

-_Te acabo de quitar a una persona muy importante si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que pagar el precio; atte: S.C.-_ leyó Ulquiorra, mediante iba leyendo su expresión cambiaba a una de preocupación.

-¿ S.C.? ¿Qué mierda quiere decir esto?- se cuestionó el peli-azul.

-¿Acaso eres un retardado hijo de puta?- lo miró alterado Ichigo.

-Quiere decir que la han secuestrado- Talvez a la vista Ulquiorra no parecía estar preocupado pero quizás era el que más sufría y temía por lo que le fuera a pasar a la linda peli-naranja.

**-¡Orihimee!- **gritó con todas sus fuerzas un descontrolado peli-naranja.

Una tristeza y alteración que no pudieron ser controladas.

**Continuará...**

**...**

**N/A: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí ;) jojo.. ahora es cuando viene lo bueno..**

**Diganme qué les parece, estuvo muy entretenido escribir todo esto :D..**

**Ichigo tiene que disculparse.. Grimmjow tiene que aclarar las cosas o decirle la verdad y Ulquiorra le tiene que contar algo muy importante..**

**¡Que la intriga no se los devore! n.n ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Quién fue? Parece ser un problema grave sobre todo para este trío de jóvenes.. este es un "Problema triple"**

**Kuchiki Kibe:** Jaja espero haberme reivindicado con este capítulo jiji, es que la otra vez me dije: "Tienes que actualizar pronto, TIENES!" por eso lo hize corto.. pero ya ves ahora me demoré un poquitin más y esta tal cual ^^. Por lo visto tu sueño se hizo realidad.. pobre Ichigo.. ya veremos qué hará.. todo esto ya tiene el toque de picante que buscaba.. Espero que te guste :) me encantan estas parejitas.. tal parece ser que les quitaron a su princesa.

**Kriscia:** Gracias por eso de _Favoritos_ :D.. y seguí tu consejo.. ya ves.. reuní a los 3 celosos ^^ soy mala . ..¿Y ahora qué pasará? Me encanta.. muchas gracias por ese comentario.. me ayudó para seguir y poner la _trama_ Jeje.. Igual muchas gracias por lo del _crossover.. _espero continuarlo.. y entretenerte jaja.. se me hace que será muy divertido..(YY) en serio amo a esos animes.. el IchiHime siempre presente!

Me olvidé de contarles: hize otro fic.. jojojo, en Crossover.. ¿alguien ha visto Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? Bueno esta con ese n.n amo ese anime tmb.. pd: contiene **IchiHime**

**Sean-Raizou**: A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar xD. Nel es genial.. tiene una personalidad tan amplia que en verdad se me hace muy fácil hacerla de vengativa..pero también quiero hacerla dulce y mona.. la amo :) Renji.. pronto.. muy pronto tendrá esa oportunidad, pero con ..creo que ya saben de quién hablo..^^. Ulquiorra es un caballero.. ¿cómo crees? Y Orihime toda una dama.. Jiji.. pero él tiene algo que ocultar :O ¿Qué será?.. Pronto se descubrirá.. ;)

**toaneo07**: Tus súplicas fueron escuchadas.. ahora que se sabe lo que pasó.. ¿Si o no que tiene todo el derecho de ponerse así la pobre Nel? Pronto se sabrá mucho más.. Y no te preocupes que Halibel y Nnoitra y otros espadas más saldrán en el siguiente capi.. todo está fríamente calculado.. jojojo.. Te suena ¿S.C? ^^ debería.. sólo diré que es el #1 xD

**tifavii**: Espero que a comparación del anterior te haya parecido más largo.. pensé que no les gustaba lo largo de los capis.. parece que me equivoqué n.n" Supongo que la curiosidad con la que te dejé no se compara a la de ahora.. jiji.. _suspenso_.. gracias x seguirme con el capi :D

**dany14-black8**: Concuerdo contigo.. Ichigo es un tonto! Pero bueno.. recordemos que es nuevo con estas cosas.. jamás tuvo que pedirle perdón o mucho menos reconquistar a alguien.. Aunque no es como Grimmjow.. pobre Nel.. pero bueno.. las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados.. O.O donde está Orihime? Todos se unirán por un solo objetivo. Encontrarla.

**nypsy**: Wow.. no sólo se le complican más las cosas al pobre de Ichigo sino que ahora tendrá que ir por ella, parece ser que no estará solo.. tendrá un par de celosos haciendo lo mismo que él.. (esto me recuerda a cuando se la llevaron a Hueco mundo, en este caso Ulquiorra y Grimmjow también la quieren recuperar.. que emoción!) Renji y Rukia.. pues ya tendrán su momento.. definitivamente tiene que ocurrir.

**apaulletta**: Parece ser que Nel tenía planes para Grimmjow pero alguien le ganó.. S.C ¿quién rayos es? ¿Podrán lidiar con el problema juntos? ¿O se matarán en el intento? Gracias por lo de tu ayuda.. ese escritor jamás lo encontraré pero ojala todo ese trabajo que me dejaron termine pronto así podría seguir escribiendo mucho más, en verdad fue una tortura no continuar como quería pero por el receso que tuve me vinieron nuevas ideas y todo eso.. ahora se pone mucho más genial.. no se preocupen por Orihime.. te aseguro que el que sufre mucha más ahora es Ichigo tanto como los otros 2.

**zoeldwina** : Me emociona cada vez que un nuevo lector viene y firma jajaja.. Gracias montones por todo lo que me pusiste, no sabes como me siento al escuchar que te leíste mi fic completo hasta acá.. espero que te siga gustando.. la creatividad me vino al cuerpo xD Creo que los complementos que puse me quedaron bien.. todo indica una cosa: MAS PROBLEMAS más amor, rencor y celos xD amo esos temas. Lo del tercer grado.. bueno ..estuvieron por más de 2 años e Ichigo es un adolescente con todas las hormonas alborotadas.. o.o" Es muy triste lo que vive Ichigo .. pero bueno la culpa ciertamente la tienen un par de primos.. todo tiene una solución en este mundo .. ya verás ;) Toushiro ..bueno te alegrará saber que pronto aparecerá.. muy pronto.. jojo.. ¿cómo reaccionaran todos con la noticia de una Orihime secuestrada? Pronto todos lo sabremos.

Y mil gracias también por tu apoyo en el otro fic _crossover _lo voy a seguir..me insitaste a hacerlo .. te recomiendo TRC es un anime precioso.. ojala algun día logres verlo.. pero supongo que basta con que hayas visto Sakura Card Captors para entender el _crossover_ .

**Greisfer de Hijikata**:Me alegra saber de ti y ver otro review tuyo.. con respecto a los espadas.. Sí.. ya pronto entrarán todos.. o bueno.. la mayoría.. planeado para el siguiente capítulo.. Se me hace que seguirá así de bueno por todo el apoyo que me brindan.. No pienso abandonar este fic.. se me hizo como una droga.. no puedo dejar de escribir y poner mi grano de arena por un mundo con más IchiHime.

**Ulhim**: Agradezco por lo de buena historia.. no pensé jamás llegar a hacer una historia como esta.. para empezar soy pésima en Literatura y todo lo que tenga que ver con letras pero esto lo hago por ustedes IchiHimistas.. y tambien por un poco de GrimmHime y UlquiHime los cuales nunca deben faltar xD. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

**...**

**Hasta la próxima! Un abrazoo gigantesco :)**

**IchiHime4e.**


	8. Uniendo Fuerzas

**Ya quería subir este capítulo, estaba emocionada (n.n) Creo que les gustará. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, no saben lo reconfortante que es leerlos luego de escribir con tanto esmero :')**

**Replys**

**nypsy: **Definitivamente este trío tendrá que aprender a llevarse bien, o por lo menos hasta que rescaten a Orihime. Descuida que a Ulqui también le espera felicidad y algo más.

**toaneo07: **La próxima no te daré más pistas xD, espero que la historia te siga pareciendo cool.

**Kriscia: **Pobrecitos mi Grimmi y Ulqui jaja no tienen la culpa de caer rendidos ante Hime-chan y que para su mala suerte Ichigo sea el indicado ^^. Ya encontraré un momento en donde se puedan romper la cara.

**Sean-Raizou: **El encuentro se me ocurrió en el momento pero sí, estuvo interesante imaginármelo, ya quería a estos 3 juntos ^^ haber que pasa.

**kira-kurosaki: **Me alegra saber que te encante :) tranquila, te prometo que ese maldito tiene los días contados :D

**apauletta:** Orihime esta a salvo, no dejaría que algo malo le pase en un fic (con lo que ya le pasó es suficiente). Prometo ponerle más ánimo al cole n.n

**yuuna-chan8: **Por loco que suene también le siento envidia jaja, Ichigo tiene que sufrir por su amada, siempre lo he pensado, gracias por tus palabras y también estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien (;

**zoeldiwa: **Ulqui necesitaba hacer algo pero bueno también sé que esto es IchiHime xD, hace tiempo debí haber puesto a Toushiro, siento su demora T.T. Ah y ya subí la conti del otro fic :) me emocioné, amo a Syaoran(baba), nosé xqe pero siento que pongo más IchiHime en el otro o.o"

**Greisfer de Hijikata**: Tranquila que no tenía pensado poner a esos Espada, los odio igual, estamos conectadas o.o. Aprecio tu consejo para Lite, lo pondré a prueba ;) Ojalá te siga sorprendiendo el fic.

**Samihimee: **Trataré de seguir así, es muy genial escuchar cosas tan positivas y descuida ya subí el otro capi del Xover, la semana pasada. n.n ojalá te guste.

**...**

**Recomendación****: tomen su tiempo para leer este capítulo pues se me hizo largote y no deberían leerlo de paporreta. ¿Por qué lo hise así? Pues porque no sé cuando lo pueda seguir.. pronto entraré en semana de exámenes y pues .. debo ponerme a estudiar desde ahora para mejorar mis calificaciones o.o"..pero intentaré seguirlo lo antes posible n.n.**

**Capítulo 8: "Uniendo Fuerzas"**

**...**

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar y cómo llegué aquí?-_ sumida en sus pensamientos y temblando de miedo, Orihime no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación.

Se encontraba en una habitación con poca luz dónde lo único que había era una silla en la cual ella estaba sentada y amarrada con una soga de piernas y manos, imposibilitando su escape. Hasta le habían puesto un parche en la boca para evitar que gritara y así llamase la atención.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Era un hombre increíblemente delgado de cabello largo y de color negro, acompañado de otro sujeto de cabello rubio y aparentemente respetuoso, no como el primero.

-Vaya vaya, miren a qué clase de mujer tenemos aquí- empezó a hablar agachándose para tenerla cara a cara- Mira que se nos hizo difícil traerte..

-S-Señor Nnoitra- interrumpió su acompañante.

-¡Silencio Tesla!-le recriminó sin vacilar.- Como te decía, mujer, se nos hizo muy difícil traerte hasta aquí sobre todo por...-

-Sobre todo porque siempre parabas con uno de esos tres chicos que tanto te quieren- un joven entró sin previo aviso. Parecía tener la misma edad que la secuestrada, de un peculiar corte de cabello, mirada relajada y sonrisa exagerada.

-¿Humm?-trató de objetar la pel-naranja. Al ver esto, el recién llegado le quitó el parche de la boca.- ¡¿Qué me van a hacer!- gritó muy alterada.

-Nada _princesa.. _vaya que sí eres bella.-comentó este acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¡Shinji! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?- llegó una muchacha de baja estatura con pecas, de cabello rubio también y ojos felinos que mostraban agresividad.

-¡Tranquilízate, Hiyori!- se quejó- ¿Por qué te pones celosa?- preguntó incitándola con malicia.

-¡Celosa mis calzones!- contestó rebelde.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- sonó una voz firme que provenía de la puerta. Una mujer de cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, de tez bronceada y ojos verdes ¿Acaso todos los presentes eran gringos excepto Nnoitra?

-Lo sentimos. Harribel-sama- se disculparon los regañados con cabeza gacha. Al parecer aquella mujer emitía superioridad y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó ahora Orihime tratando de desamarrarse de la soga.

-Eso ahora es irrelevante para ti, será mejor que guardes silencio- advirtió la Harribel en voz de mando y de brazos cruzados.

-Así es, tú tan sólo eres un anzuelo- dijo Nnoitra también cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-U-Un a-anzuelo- repitió en susurro la ojigris mientras habría los ojos como platos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Alguien iba a salir herido porque ella lo conduciría a eso.- ¡Noo! ¡¿A q-quien.. quieres?- gritó preocupada.

-¿Aún no te queda claro? Es obvio que a quienes buscamos son.. aquellas personas que realmente darían la vida por ti- contestó Shinji.

-_Personas que darían la vida por mí- _Le pasaban miles de personas por la cabeza, con las cuales había compartido innumerables momentos felices. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad..

**Buscaban a sus romeos.**

-¡Esperen! ¿Para qué los quieren? Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ellos-sonaba angustiada y no pudo evitar el formarse algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Descuida, que ya hiciste suficiente- dijo maliciosa Hiyori.

De un momento a otro se sintió la presencia de una autoridad entrando a la habitación.

-Pueden retirarse- anunció desde la puerta. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un precioso color cielo y una mirada perezosa.

La miró fijamente, inspeccionando si en realidad era la mujer que debían secuestrar.

-Buen trabajo Loly, Menoly- dijo en voz baja antes de acercarse un poco más a la joven.- Tu eres Inoue Orihime, ¿verdad? La mujer que siempre está al lado de Kurosaki, Cifer y Jeaguerjaques.

-Y-Yo.. – contestó un poco avergonzada. No le gustaba para nada la idea que la llamase así, sonaba como si fuera una cualquiera o algo por el estilo.

-Ve al punto, Stark- comentó una niña que salió de la nada. Era de complexión delgada, de cabello verde claro y ojos rosa.

-¿Lilinette, que haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en la oficina- le reprochó fastidiado.- Pero bueno.. escucha bien mujer-refiriéndose a Orihime- debes saber que esto me molesta más a mí que a ti. Tengo unas cuentas pendientes con los ya mencionados y la única manera de traerlos hasta acá es porque tú estás con nosotros.

-Por favor- habló la peli-naranja agachando la cabeza haciendo que los flequillos le taparan los ojos- no les haga nada, ellos.. ellos son muy importantes para mí..

-Hablas como si estuvieses con los tres a la vez- comentó altanera Lilinette mirándola de una manera extraña.

-¡No es eso!- alzó la cabeza la joven con determinación y mucho coraje- Son personas muy valiosas para mí.. los quiero mucho por diferentes razones, por su amabilidad, valentía, y.. perseverancia- esto último recordando a Ichigo- Y sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos, no dejaré que algo malo les pase.

-Que valiente sonó eso pero de todas maneras, aunque no lo quieras, estás llevándolos a su final-dijo Stark mirándola – Ellos ya saben que estás secuestrada y harán lo posible para rescatarte, y en cuanto lleguen aquí pagarán lo que me deben.. La próxima deberías de ser más cuidadosa cuando salgas sola a altas horas de la noche.

Ahora es cuando Orihime recordó todo. Las imágenes se le vinieron a la mente como ráfagas de viento. El motivo por el cual ella estaba aquí.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Se sentía devastada, aquellas personas en quienes había depositado tanta confianza ahora le pagaban con lo peor de sí. Con esto se refería Grimmjow, alguien que se había mostrado sincero, dispuesto a todo por ella, con un corazón puro; pero después dio a la luz su verdadero ser: una persona llena de malicia y engaños, sin lugar a dudas la estafó y de una manera muy cruel.

Por otro lado no podía dejar pasar lo de Ichigo, cuánto lo amaba.. pero aún así tenía claro no poder estar a su lado de nuevo. El sufrimiento que este le hizo sentir no se comparaba a nada excepto a la perdida de su hermano mayor Sora, quien falleció ya hace varios años. Creía que con el peli-naranja como novio todo ese sufrimiento desaparecería: era su más grande alegría; pero no pensó que le haría sentir un dolor peor.- _¿Por qué tuvo que actuar así conmigo? Creía que aún me.. No, ya veo que no.. ya no significo nada para él..- _No podía conciliar ese inmenso dolor.. Se le hacía demasiado difícil aún con el apoyo que le brindaban sus amigas y amigos, incluso con Ulquiorra. Le dolía verlo a los ojos cafés y que se traten de esa manera tan fría, uno juraría que jamás hubo pasado nada entre ellos, que todo fue un _sueño _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nada fue verdad? ¿Todo ese amor que decía tener era pura mentira? Lo que necesitaba era desahogarse pero ¿Con quién? Le había jurado a sus amigas que ya no sentía nada por su ex, no sólo a ellas sino a todo el mundo. No podría atreverse a confesar que aún lo amaba, no tendría lógica pues le hizo el más grande de los daños en su corazón. ¿Llorar, por qué? Si no logró nada así en el pasado, menos lo haría ahora. Tan sólo podía contener todo eso dentro, dejar que con el tiempo se curara, a pesar de lo que podía sufrir, a pesar de todo ese daño que se hiciese sola. Debía lograrlo, definitivamente, ya no tenía otra opción.

¿Y qué hay de Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan raro últimamente? No podía negar que le gustaba esa clase de comportamiento: se mostraba tan amable, atento, cordial.. aún más cercano que de costumbre. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era eso que le tenía que decir.. ¿Por qué tenía que extrañarla? Juraron ser mejores amigos por siempre, ¿no es así? No quería especular nada antes de tiempo. Era preferible oírlo directamente de sus labios.

-¿Qué hago yo pensando en eso?- se dijo en voz alta, tratando de dejar esos pensamientos por un momento.

No le hacía ningún bien deprimirse por algo así. Para alejar todo eso decidió salir a caminar un rato. Se puso encima una polera color rosa y salió con shorts y Converse que le hacía juego. Ropas completamente cómodas.

El clima, milagrosamente, estaba perfecto para una caminata esas horas de la noche. No era tan tarde, apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que sean las ocho en punto. La brisa que corría era magnifica, casi no había ruido y todo lo que apreciaba tenía como alumbramiento la luz de la luna.

A pocas cuadras de su casa se empezaba a escuchar gritos de una mujer, que aparentemente provenían de un callejón sin salida. Sin importar nada y con su típico deseo por proteger, empezó a correr hacia el lugar. En cuanto llegó se percató que era una mujer tirada en el suelo, sus cabellos te tapaban el rostro. ¿Estaba muerta?

-Llegué tarde- se dijo a sí misma. Por loco que sonase, sintió mucha pena por esa persona, aunque no la conociera. ¿Era posible sentir algo así? Se quedó viéndola por unos pocos segundos pero de pronto oye que dice unas cosas. Trata de entenderlas, pero no lo lograba.

-Llhaegash jzhust ak tinmp- mascullaba sin sentido.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dices?-

-Llegafs jiust at timpo-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo!- esta vez levantó su rostro. Parecía poseída. En su rostro no se diferenciaba la cordura de la locura. Jaló a Orihime de la polera con brusquedad- No creía que fueras tan estúpida para caer en esto, ¿Acaso en casa no te enseñaron a ser precavida?

Cómo pudo ser posible. ¿Quién rayos era esta loca? Todo fue gracias a sus deseos por ayudar.. no se imaginaba que esto le pasaría. –¡Suéltame por favor!- Estaba realmente asustada.- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- no quería pensar lo peor.

-Estas demente Loly- se oyó otra voz femenina acercarse al callejón.

-Me pareció divertido hacerlo de esta forma- se excusó con rebeldía.- De todas maneras yo era la líder en esta misión, Menoly.-

-Sí, pero Stark-sama nos dijo que teníamos que llevarla con nosotras, no matarla del susto.-

-Cállate ya, me arruinas el momento- la miró entrecerrando los ojos, acto seguido agarró a Orihime con ambas manos– Ven ayúdame a amarrarla.

Ambas empezaron a amarrarla de pies y manos. Pero ella no dejaba de gritar- ¡Auxilio!- decía sin cesar. Una vez tomada en brazos por ambas, Loly no pudo controlarse.

-¡Me tienes harta, deja de gritar!- estaba apunto de darle una bofetada cuando..

-¡Espera!- la detiene su acompañante- Mejor ponle esto en la boca. Stark-sama es muy detalloso, notaría que le pegaste.

-Como sea- dijo para obedecer a regañadientes.

Luego Menoly, muy cautelosa le inyecto algo en el brazo. Un tranquilizante: esto la hizo dormir o dejarla inconsciente lo suficiente como para que llegasen sin que ella supiera nada. Talvez uno de los efectos secundarios sería que no recordaría nada..

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Ahora quédate quieta, no te vamos a hacer nada malo. Recuerda que estás aquí para un solo propósito: Atraer a mis deudores.- le dijo el peli-marrón con una mirada seria. Extraño en él.

-Ya tenemos que irnos, Stark. Te esperan en la oficina.- le avisó inquieta Lilinette refiriéndose a los demás.- Creo que Harribel está molesta y Nnoitra no deja de quejarse por la recién llegada.- ahora miró disimuladamente a la peli-naranja.

-Ya voy- dio un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza.- Ahora quítale esas sogas y muéstrale su nueva habitación.- anunció antes de salir de ahí.

-¿Me van a dar una habitación?- se quedó perpleja.

-Claro que sí, no pensaras que te tendríamos de esclava..- dijo sarcástica la oji-rosa, mientras obedecía las ordenes de Stark.

Una vez libre, Lilinette la acompañó hasta su nueva habitación. A diferencia de ese horrendo cuarto en el cual estaba amarrada, todo lo demás era sumamente lujoso. ¿Era una mansión? Los corredores los adornaban distintos cuadros, alfombras rojas, candelabros dorados, ventanales de dos pisos, y mucho más. Era admirable la decoración que tenía.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto quedó aún más sorprendida. Parecía hecho para una reina. Quizás era igual o mejor que la habitación de Rukia. Era muy espacioso, la cama en el centro, lo necesario para que se cambie de ropa, una ventana que daba al jardín, un espejo estilo colonial, un candelabro súper lujoso... en verdad que era demasiado.

-Bueno, ya duérmete. Y no te preocupes por nada, aquí no serás la sirvienta si eso creías.- fue el aviso de la pequeña antes de salir.

**-**_**¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso el universo me quiere demostrar algo?-**_

**...**

Caminaba a paso firme por las calles aún oscuras. Luego de haberse encontrado con esos sujetos afuera de la casa de Orihime, lo único que deseaba era largarse. No pensaba estar ni un minuto más con ellos. Los aborrecía tanto que ni aunque tuviese algo en común con ambos iba a sentar cabeza y colaborar. Estaba confiado en que podría hacerlo solo: Salvarla y recuperarla.

Estaba cabreado por todo eso y no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa con un comportamiento muy diferente. Ni siquiera se percató que ahí mismo estaba su familia.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Sabes qué hora es?- le llamó la atención el líder de la familia Kurosaki.-¡Dejas a tus hermanas solas y vuelves a estas horas!

El peli-naranja hacía como si no lo escuchaba y buscaba ciertas cosas en el armario. Tiraba todo lo que le era inútil y se concentraba en su búsqueda.

-¡Hey Ichigo te estoy hablando! ¿Qué buscas?- lo miraba extrañado.

-Ya te oí. Busco la mochila de espalada que la tía Yourichi me regaló en Navidad.. ya sabes, la de viaje.-

-¿De viaje? ¿Y a dónde piensas ir? Si se puede saber, claro.- le dijo burlón.

-¡Deja de molestar! ¡Te pregunté si la viste o no!- sonaba agresivo.

-Sí, está en una cajas en el garaje- Ishinn sabía perfectamente que si su hijo estaba de mal humor lo mejor era dejar que se le pase solo. Esta vez prefirió entender mejor la situación y lo tomó de la espalda.- ¡Pero dime! ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

-¡Necesito salvarla!- respondió ante su sacudida.- A Orihime- explicó en voz baja- ¡La han secuestrado!

-¿Orihime-chan?- repitieron dulces voces femeninas.

-Hey niñas, ustedes deberían estar en la cama- las regañó su padre pero sólo fue un instante- ¡¿Estás loco, hijo? ¡No puedes ir y hacer esto sin pensar.. es demasiado tarde para que la salgas a buscar.. lo mejor es llamar a la policía y que estén de vigilia toda la noche. Ya mañana quizás podamos tener noticias de ella.- lo miró con determinación.

-¡P-Pero..!- trató de objetar

-Ichi-Nii, sabemos todo lo que ella significa para ti, pero no puedes actuar a lo loco. Podría pasarte algo a ti también- lo miró con ojos cristalinos la pequeña Yuzu.

-Es verdad, a nosotras también nos preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Orihime, pero hay que mantener la calma y hacer lo correcto- prosiguió Karin.

Ambas abrazaron a su hermano mayor y lo tomaron de la cintura ya que era muy alto. No tardaron en darle todo su apoyo. Ichigo recibió este gesto con dulzura, ahora más que nunca entendía todo ese amor que se hacía llamar _familiar._

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, Ichigo se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Solía despertar tardísimo los fines de semana pero este definitivamente sería la excepción. Quiso averiguar todo lo posible acerca del secuestro de Orihime. Llamó a todos lados, a todas las comisarías, al centro de bomberos, etc. Estaba decidido a encontrarla por sí mismo. Mandó a hacer pancartas y pegarlas en cada poste de luz. Gracias a la ayuda de su viejo y loco padre, y también a la de sus pequeñas hermanas: pudieron pasar la voz a casi toda la ciudad sobre este gran problema.

Ishinn por ser el propietario de una clínica, podía preguntar a las personas que venían o a los familiares de enfermos que llegaban hasta el lugar. Yuzu y Karin repartían volantes por las calles preguntando por si la habían visto.

A eso del medio día Ichigo empezó a recibir todo tipo de llamadas. Primero fue la de Rukia, quien por cierto sonaba muy alterada por su amiga. Luego fue Tatsuki, ella sanaba bastante preocupada y por su tono de voz pudo darse cuenta que le estaba afectando bastante. De ahí vinieron las de sus amigos como Renji, Uryuu y Chad. Finalmente quedaron en verse en el puesto de malteadas para informarles con más detalle al respecto.

**...**

-Buenos días princesa ya amaneció- la despertó Shinji con su típico tono de voz mientras habría las cortinas de su habitación para que así pudiesen entrar los fuertes rayos del sol.

Orihime abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenía los mismos gestos de una bebe. Simplemente adorable.- Buenos días- saludó cortésmente.

-Vístete pronto que el desayuno está servido- le avisó Hiyori - y tú vienes conmigo maldito pervertido.- dijo mientras se llevaba de la oreja a Shinji.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropas. Cuando llegó al gran comedor no pudo ocultar su asombro. Parecía un festín. Todo estaba absolutamente bien acomodado, los platos, las copas, la comida. ¿Era posible que unos secuestradores contaran con tales lujos?

-Toma asiento, por favor- la invitó Stark, quien ahora encabezaba la mesa. Ella obedeció sin vacilar.- Siéntete libre de comer lo que desees.

-G-Gracias..- contestó un poco nerviosa. ¿Pensaban engordarla para luego comérsela? Definitivamente leía muchos cuentos.

-¿Hey tú, hace cuanto que vives en esta ciudad?- interrogó Nnoitra mientras comía un gran sándwich.

-P-Pues.. yo.. vivo aquí desde que estoy en pre-kinder, hace 13 años s-supongo.-

-Ya veo, nosotros acabamos de llegar hace poco, sólo para nuestra misión- contestó el sujeto más delgado del mundo.

-P-Por cierto, Stark-sama, ¿m-me podría d-decir qué es eso que le deben mis amigos?

-No seas impertinente- fue el comentario de Harribel mientras tomaba su jugo de frutas.

-Está bien Harribel, no es para tanto. Escúchame Orihime, de eso te enterarás en su debido momento. Por ahora no es necesario que lo sepas..- le aseguró Stark con su semblante característico.

¿Por qué rayos la trataban así? ¿Tan... amablemente? Tendría que haber un truco bajo esto pero de eso se pondría a averiguar luego pues ahora no tenía ningún plan. Con tal de que **ellos** jamás fueran y se quedasen a salvo era suficiente para ella.

-Pss.. Stark- lo llamó Lilinette - ¿Dónde están Loly y Menoly?

-Las mandé a hacer un trabajo- fue lo único que dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

**-¿**_**Ichigo, en donde estás?-**_ seguía preguntándose lo mismo sin respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en él en quién pensaba más?

**...**

Una vez acomodados en el puesto de malteadas. Todos se pusieron como locos. ¿Cómo pudieron secuestrar a Inoue Orihime si siempre paraba con tres guardaespaldas que la protegían en todo momento?

-¡Es increíble! Teniendote a ti a su lado nada de esto hubiera pasado- le gritaba Rukia a su amigo.

-No es culpa de Ichigo, Rukia. Es algo que pasó y nadie tuvo la culpa, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar pistas. Buscar por todos lados y ser perseverantes.- le aconsejó Renji.

-Tiene razón, Kuchiki-san. Debemos actuar en vez de seguir echándonos la culpa. Hay que sacar conclusiones- indicó Uryuu- ¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de ella, Kurosaki?

-La vi por última vez, al igual que ustedes, a la salida del instituto. Más tarde quise ir a su casa para disculparme con ella por mi comportamiento- dijo este mirando de lado

a Renji y Rukia.

-¡¿Disculparte?- alzó la voz Tatsuki- ¿Qué más le has hecho?- lo tomó de la camisa lista para golpearlo.

-Tranquila Arisawa- la calmó Chad haciendo que lo suelte.- Debemos mantener la calma, no podemos dejar que el miedo se apodere de nosotros.- dijo haciendola reflexionar.

-Mira Tatsuki, te diré la verdad.. el día anterior la traté muy mal en casa de Rukia. No sé exactamente qué me pasó y reflexioné muy tarde acerca de mis errores- explicó con cabeza gacha.- En cuanto llegué a su casa dispuesto a hablar con ella y disculparme.. encontré esta nota- dijo ahora mostrando el papel- Se la llevó un tal S.C-

-¿S.C?- repitieron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Bueno no tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser.- comentó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Rukia abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando el dedo índice.

-¡Dinos!

-Llamaré a Momo, ella nos puede servir mucho en este caso. Podría decirle a su novio que nos ayude, ha trabajado para el FBI y puede que sea de gran ayuda.- mencionó para luego tomar su móvil y pegárselo a la oreja.

-No sabía que Hinamori tuviese novio- comentó Tatsuki sorprendida.

-Se nota que Rukia es esa clase de chicas que para contando chismes- dijo Renji en voz baja.

-Te oí- avisó la peli-negra aún con el móvil en mano.

-Tranquilízate, Ichigo, La vamos a encontrar- lo alentaba Uryuu dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Así es- trató de ayudar también Chad.

-¡Listo! Nos espera en su casa en 10 minutos.. ¡Hisagi!- llamó a su chofer quien siempre se quedaba afuera de donde Rukia fuese para servirle de la mejor manera- Llévanos a la casa de Momo, deprisa- ordenó ahora subiendo al vehículo. Un vehículo grande en el cual todos caberían muy bien.

Hisagi maneja abrumado por todos los gritos de su pequeña ama. Rukia no dejaba de decirle que pisara el acelerador a fondo, estaba muy alterada, quería encontrar a su amiga lo antes posible; lamentablemente este acto fue un grave error pues esto hizo que el su chofer pierda el control total del vehículo y saliera de la ruta por unos segundos para después terminar estancado en un frondoso árbol. Felizmente esto no les hizo heridas pero sin lugar a dudas sería otro problema para llegar a prisa a casa de Momo.

_-¿Por qué esto no me mató?_- se preguntaba mentalmente Ichigo pues era eso o seguir escuchando los gritos de la peli-negra.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿No me jodan? Justo ahoraaaa...- Tatsuki mostraba ira en sus ojos. Nunca jamás alguien la había visto en este estado, aunque con frecuencia lograba amargarse. Esto no le era usual. En verdad que estaba destrozada, para lo único que tenía cabeza ahora era para su mejor amiga. Le preocupaba muchísimo.

-Esto sacas por desconcentrar a la persona que maneja- la reprochó ahora Renji, pero con mucho tacto pues sabía muy bien que no fue apropósito y entendía su comportamiento.

-No se preocupen- anunció aún viendo el auto destrozado- _Nii-sama me va a matar- _se decía a sí misma- ¡Llamaré a un taxi!

-¿Sabes cuánto te puede cobrar un taxi hasta la casa de Momo?- le preguntó el peli-rojo con cara de desconcierto.

-Por eso ni se preocupen, siempre cargo mi tarjeta dorada- los tranquilizó a todos mostrando su tarjeta con sus ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Felizmente- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-No perdamos el tiempo, paremos un taxi enseguida- les dijo Uryuu en tono de mando.

-¡Si!-

**...**

Dos mujeres encapuchadas caminabas con cautela. Una de ellas traía en mano una tarjeta y parecía como si quisiera dejarla en un pórtico. Concentradas en su propósito encontraron la casa indicada.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí?- cuestionó una de ellas.

-Por supuesto que sí, jamás me equivoco- le aseguró.

-Esta bien..-rodó los ojos por un momento- Ya vamonos antes que alguien nos vea, Loly.

-Sí, estoy conciente de eso.- dijo para luego salir corriendo-¡Apresúrate, Menoly, o te dejo!

-¡Matte!- reaccionó a los pocos segundos.

**...**

-Conque esta es su casa- comentó Ichigo saliendo del taxi de forma rápida.

Era una casa común y corriente de color crema con puertas de mármol y varias plantas que la adornaban alrededor, sin ninguna extravagancia ni tampoco le faltaba nada. Parecía cálida y acogedora, no muy grande ni muy pequeña. Sencillamente perfecta.

-Si si, toca el timbre- le dijo impaciente Rukia. Él no estaba para discusiones absurdas y obedeció ignorando por completo el comportamiento de su amiga.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. De un momento a otro todos los presentes se emocionaron por saber quien era la persona que los impacientaba tanto. Finalmente se hizo ver: Un joven muy apuesto, sus ojos eran gemas de color celeste y brillaban de una manera muy curiosa a causa de la luz del sol. Su cabello alborotado pero con intento de ser llevado para atrás, era de color blanco. Curioso. Y su cutis perfecta lo hacían ver como un chico indudablemente envidiable.

Les dio una intimidante mirada a los recién llegados para después girar la cabeza-¡Momo!, ¿son ellos?- avisó a su novia.

-¿T-Tú eres Toushiro Hitsugaya?- quedaron anonados y con la boca abierta.

La chica llegó hasta donde su novio para abrazarlo por detrás- Hey Toushiro-kun no estoy sorda- lo regañó sarcástica.- Vinieron puntuales, que bueno. Adelante.- los invitó a pasar.

-Gracias-

En cuanto todos sus amigos dieron un paso para entrar, vieron que el peli-blanco no era el único invitado. Otras personas también se encontraban en el lugar. El Director Aizen, junto con Gin y Rangiku. Vestían ropas elegantes, como sastres y zapatos de tacón.

-B-Buenos días Director, Sub-director, Stra Matsumoto- los saludaron Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryuu y Chad.

-Chicos- los saludó asintiendo- Ya estábamos de salida, bueno Momo, despídeme de tu madre, cualquier cosa los mantendré al tanto.- fue el anuncio de Aizen con su típico semblante serio y a la vez con mirada pasiva.

Sus acompañantes lo siguieron hasta la puerta. En cuanto Matsumoto pasó por el lado de Ichigo, esta le dijo rápidamente en el oído- Todo estará bien, ten por seguro que la hallarás-

-_Veo que la noticia llegó a los oídos de todos- _fue lo que pensó Ichigo luego de escucharla, ya más calmado por sus palabras.

La salida de estos tres fue breve y sin ningún contra-tiempo. ¿Qué hacían todos ellos, aquí?

Una ves que el la castaña cerró la puerta, notaron una carta aparecer de la nada. Todos se la quedaron mirando como si fuera magia o algo por el estilo. Pero Ichigo, rápidamente se percató que una carta como esa ya la había visto antes, justo la noche en que Orihime fue secuestrada. La tomó sobre exaltado, pero esto no fue omitido por los demás así que le preguntaron por qué ese comportamiento. Él se resignó a contarles luego. Todos se incorporaron en la salita de estar de Momo. Ichigo se sentó en un sofá personal al igual que Chad, Momo y Toushiro en uno doble y Rukia, Renji, Uryuu y Tatsuki en el sofá más largo.

-¿¡Cómo no nos pudiste decir que justo cuando llegaste a la casa de Orihime, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow también estaban ahí?- fue la reacción de la capitana de Judo. Pero fue calmada por la mano que Uryuu le puso en el hombro.

-Quizás todo tenga una relación- fue el punto de vista de este.

-Tienes razón, Ishida.- acotó Rukia.

-Indudablemente- fue ahora el comentario de Toushiro mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- Generalmente los secuestrados tienen todo planeado antes de actuar. Probablemente tenía pre-visto que los tres irían en su búsqueda y al mismo tiempo-¡Genio! Dio en el blanco.

-Jamás me lo habría imaginado de esa forma- dijo Chad cruzado de brazos.

-¿Estás seguro Toushiro-kun?- cuestionó su novia con cara de duda.- Es muy predecible pensar en algo como eso.

-Justamente por eso. Hacen creer que jamás los descubrirán si tomas el camino más fácil pero si te pones a pensar con detenimiento hallarás que la respuesta siempre estuvieron ahí.- le explicó con calma.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que C.S quiere es.. que trabaje conjuntamente con ese par de cretinos?- mostró cara de asco siquiera en pensar que tendría que trabajar con ellos para rescatarla. Refiriéndose a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

-Sí Ichigo, ¿acaso no te queda claro?- insistió Renji perdiendo por un segundo la paciencia.

-Mierda-

-Escucha Kurosaki, si queremos salvarla, será mejor que te sacrifiques juntándote con esos dos- dijo firme Uryuu.

-Diablos, qué se ha de hacer- se dejó caer en el sillón- _Yo por ella haría lo que sea..-_

-Perfecto, ahora que tenemos todo claro.. lee la carta- le recordó Rukia jalándolo del brazo.

"_¿Ya saben quien soy? Supongo que no, bueno el punto es que les iré dejando pistas y tendrán que seguirlas, no le avisen a la policía sobre las cartas o denla por muerta. Hoy a las 4:00 tienen que estar en el Hotel "Creamluos", ubicado cerca de la playa. Y no se olviden de llevar salvavidas. PD: La deuda sigue en pie"_

-¿La deuda?- preguntó Renji- ¿De qué deuda habla, Ichigo?

-Ni idea- contestó el peli-naranja con cara de duda.

-Como lo supuse, los está buscando- Toushiro confirmó su teoría.

-¿Qué diantres quiere de ustedes?- se preguntó Tatsuki con enojo.

-Entonces lo que debes hacer ahora es.. juntarte con ellos e ir enseguida a la playa- le avisó Rukia jalándolo del brazo denuevo.

-¿Cómo rayos sabré dónde se encuentra ese par?- se quejó Ichigo.- Ni que fuera adivino-

-Yo me hise amiga de Nel-san muy rápido y me contó que hoy tenía que hablar con Grimmjow en el Café del centro comercial- anunció Momo, esperando ser de gran ayuda.

-Perfecto, ni de chiste podré llegar hasta allá. Hay demasiado tráfico y ya son 30 minutos para las 4pm.-

-Descuida, tengo el número móvil de ella-

-¿Ishida, desde cuando tan interesado?- Renji trató de hacer un chiste en ese momento de crisis.

-Ahora no, Abarai- lo calló Chad de una manera muy sobria, usual en él.

-¡Marca rápido Ichigo!- lo apuraban Rukia y Tatsuki.

-¡Eso hago!-

**...**

Cualquiera diría que eran pareja pues estaban sentados en una misma mesa tomando un flapuchino de caramelo y otro de chocolate. La joven estaba radiante, al igual que siempre y ni qué decir del muchacho: con tal de ver su mirada cautivadora te perdías.

Aunque no todo era color rosa ya que lo que nadie escuchaba era que estaban teniendo una discusión. Motivo: El secuestro de Orihime.

-No puedo creerlo. Yo que pensaba hacerte la vida imposible ahora me das pena- decía Nel viéndolo pensativa.

-¡Joder! Y lo peor es que no pude explicarle nada..- se repetía Grimmjow golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

-Hablas como si no la fueras a volver a ver.- lo regañó- Y no es que te quiera ayudar ni nada de eso..pero Orihime-chan me cayó muy bien desde la primera vez y aunque no la conozca lo suficiente quiero ayudar en su rescate.

-G-Gracias N-Nel- ahora él estaba desconcertado. La peli-verde se mostraba tan dulce como siempre y por un pequeño instante no pudo evitar recordar gratos recuerdos con ella.

-No me lo agradezcas, te dije que no lo hago por ti sino por Orihime-chan- confirmó desviando la mirada pues estaba conciente de que este se había perdido en sus ojos verdes.

Grimmjow no tuvo de otra que también desviar la mirada y fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer? Quería salvarla. Quería convertirse en el héroe de la peli-naranja. Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada de cómo empezar.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Nel. -¿Quién podrá ser? ..¿Aló?- contesta en seguida.

-_Nel... Hola soy.. Ichigo.. ¿está Grimmjow_ _por ahí?- _al mencionar el nombre de tal sujeto todo el coraje que tenía dentro volvió.

-Sí Ichii, un momento- le contestó un poco más amable de lo normal, tenía una idea de el porqué la llamaba. Definitivamente era por Orihime.- Oye Grimmi es para ti..- le dio el movil sin avisar antes de quién se trataba.

-Holaa- contestó con su voz gruesa y algo incómodo pues no era usual que lo llamasen.

-Escúcha Grimmjow..

-¿Ichigo?

-En efecto. Mira pedazo de..- tuvo que contener sus palabras- Lo que pasa es que necesito trabajar contigo.. –dio un suspiro- para rescatar a Orihime.

-Ni muerto- contestó fanfarrón- Yo la rescataré por mi cuenta, no necesito de tu ayuda.

-¡Escúchame idiota, yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo pero es algo en lo que no tenemos opción. Encontré una carta en la cual requieren de nosotros en el Hotel "_Creamluos", _y si no nos presentamos podrían hacerle daño. ¿Escuchaste?-

-_¿Hacerle daño? A Orihime..- _se quedó pensativo y recapacitó.- Esta bien..- tragó saliva- ¿A qué hora?

-En 20 minutos-

-Mierda.. ya ya.. ahí estaré-

-Una cosa más..No se puede enterar nadie de esto. Es información secreta. Así que debes llegar solo al lugar.-

-Entiendo- y luego colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo? Te veo más pálido que antes- le comentó la oji-verde esperando aclaraciones a sus inquietudes.

-Debo irme- le contestó sin más- Se me va a hacer tarde.- dicho esto se levantó de la mesa para tomar su casaca en brazos.

-Si lo prefieres te puedo jalar, traje mi auto- ofreció exaltada también levantándose de la mesa.

-Esta bien, puedo ir solo. Iré en mi moto- se despidió moviendo la mano y sin voltear atrás mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Ella se lo quedó viendo por un rato pero suponía que tendría que ser un asunto muy delicado para que Grimmjow reaccionase de esa forma.

**...**

-Sr. Aizen ¿qué piensa hacer con el caso de la alumna Inoue?- preguntó Gin.

Ambos estaban en su oficina, conjuntamente con Matsumoto.

-Pues moveré cielo y tierra por encontrarla. No es posible que en un país como este pasen estas cosas. Según Momo es muy importante que trabajemos juntos.. pero sé que es demasiado para adolescentes como ellos. No quiero preocuparlos mucho con todo esto. Disculpa tengo unas llamadas que hacer, tengo amigos policías que podrían ayudarnos.- le mencionó para agarrar el teléfono.

-Sr. Gin, creo que nosotros también deberíamos hacer algo aparte- le sugirió arqueándole una ceja. Este de inmediato entendió de lo que se trataba y salieron al pasillo con el permiso de Aizen.

-Mucho mejor- se dejó estirar la rubia- Odio que el director nos ponga tan tensos y no tratarnos como deberíamos.- dijo para tomarlo del cuello.

-Lo sé- le contestó- También creo que deberíamos ayudar a Ichigo y a sus amigos. Pero no sé cómo.

-Para eso tienes a una novia tan lista como yo..- le afirmó con un semblante de superioridad.

**...**

En un parque del lugar, ambos estaban sentados en una banca. La tarde amenazaba con brisas heladas pero eso qué importaba si ella ya no estaba con sus amigos, con toda la gente que sí la quería. Que la apreciaban tanto.

**-**Renji, tengo miedo- le dijo posando su cabeza en su hombro.

- No tienes por qué estarlo, Rukia, sabes que la encontraremos. Todos estamos juntos en esto- la calmó acariciándole el cabello.

-Sí, pero.. me preocupa del cómo se encuentre en estos momentos. Ella siempre ha sido la más débil del aula y aunque últimamente se haya mostrado más fuerte sé que no será suficiente.- una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus grandes ojos azules.

-Cámbiame esa cara, tonta- la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos para que así tapase el rostro de la peli-negra en su pecho.- Sé que ella logrará salir de todo esto. Confiemos y verás que todo saldrá bien.

**...**

-¿Qué haces Toushiro-kun?- le preguntó curiosa su novia al verlo marcar un número de teléfono.

-Llamo a unos colegas del FBI haber si nos hacen un pequeño favor-

-Pero nos dijeron que no podríamos decirle a nadie sobre la información secreta..-

-Confía en mí Momo, sé lo que tengo que hacer- la tranquilizó tomando una de sus delicadas manos.- ¿Aló? Comandante Yamamoto, tengo información sobre el caso de..- le empezó a contar todo. Como poniéndose de acuerdo en qué podrían hacer o cómo actuarían a partir de ahora que ya tenían un poco más de información aunque no completa.

Sin dudas Toushiro era una persona muy capaz cuando se trataba de asuntos policiales, Momo estaba sumamente orgullosa de él y confiada que con su ayuda podrían salvar a su amiga ojigris.

**...**

No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que en dar una vuelta por la playa. Era alguien sumamente callado y meditar era su forma de relajarse -¿Por qué tuvieron que llevarte? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que te regresen?- se decía una y otra vez caminando sin rumbo fijo por las orillas del mar. Vestía un polo de algodón ligero y unos pantalones igualmente holgados. Toda esa vestimenta hacía resaltar su bien formada figura, sin exaltaciones ni esteroides. Simplemente él.

-_Ya busqué en todas partes, ya pensé en todas las opciones.. y nada encaja.. ¿Quién rayos querría hacerle daño? No ha tenido ni un solo enemigo desde siempre.-_ Maldecía a todo. Ya no quería nada. Si no estaba ella.. entonces.. ¿Para que seguir?- Jamás le confesé lo que sentía por ella.. ni tampoco "eso" que tenía que contarle..

No pasaba mucha gente por ahí. El lugar estaba libre y las pocas viviendas que habían se mantenían en silencio y sin ninguna molestia, aparentemente, hasta que..

Suena la alarma de incendios del Hotel más cercano. Toda la gente se asusta y empieza a salir corriendo de ahí. Mujeres y niños temblaban.. pero ¿Y el fuego? Seguramente el lugar de donde provenía el fuego era del sótano o de los almacenes del fondo. Ulquiorra tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre "bomberos" ya que trabajó de eso el verano pasado. Sin dudar se dirigió al interior del edificio. Era como ir en contra de la corriente. Todos se empujaban por salir primero y él trataba de no ser noqueado.

En cuanto hubo llegado al interior aún no veía ni rastro de humo ni mucho menos calor. Fue adentrándose un poco más hasta llegar a un gran Salón sin nada. Ya no habían personas en el lugar, tampoco barullo, podría jurar que estaba solo.. pero a pesar de eso sentía algo raro..

Escucha pasos que se aproximaban a él. Voltea la cabeza precavido ante cualquier percance.

-¡Tú!- Dijo uno de ellos llegando al lugar.- _En verdad que ese maldito.. lo tiene todo planeado..-_

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Jeaguerjaques Grimmjow- los mencionó mientras veía sus rostros con sorpresa.

- Emo, ¿Cómo supiste que tenías que llegar?- le preguntó el oji-azul altanero como de costumbre.

-¿Saber?- repitió confundido- Explícate, retardado-

Pero antes que este le respondiera como debió de ser. Otra voz se escuchó, provenía de la parte más alta de un balcón justamente en ese mismo Salón.

-¡Al fín! Los tres mosqueteros- dijo en voz alta- A no, perdón.. los tres chiflados.

-Deja de jugar, Shiji- lo reprendió uno que estaba a su lado-

-Siempre se lo digo.. hazle caso a Nnoitra- apoyó Hiyori frunciendo el ceño.

-Ajjj.. como sea.. – rodó los ojos.

- Atención- fue ahora el turno de una mujer – Felizmente obedecieron las ordenes que les mandamos. Verán que la mujer que les quitamos esta con nosotros, pero sólo la tendrán en cuanto nos den lo que creen que ella valga.

-¿Ah?- no entendieron del todo.

-A ver si así se les hace más fácil de entender, inútiles- prosiguió Nnoitra.- Lo que Harribel quiere decir es que ustedes tres le deben algo muy valioso a Coyote Stark, nuestro jefe. ¿Recuerdan?-

-¡Stark Coyote!- se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar ese nombre. Ya se habían olvidado por completo de ese sujeto. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vieron.

**...**

Se encontraba sola en su habitación de rehén. Aún teniendo mil y un comodidades sabía más que nadie para qué estaba ahí. Una secuestrada no podía estar feliz. No quería que llegasen a hacerles daño a ninguno de los tres.

-Déjenme aquí, sólo quiero que estén a salvo. Todos ya han hecho mucho.. por mí.. no necesito que me rescaten.. aléjense de mí por favor. Espero que no vayan.. tengo entendido que les van a hacer daño poco a poco hasta que paguen su deuda con Stark-sama pero.. no..por favor.. no dejen que les hagan daño- se decía en voz alta mientras se tocaba el corazón sintiéndolo latir a mil por hora. Desconsolada y preocupada mantenía las fuerzas que, quién sabe de donde las sacase, la ayudaban a seguir adelante.

**Continuará..**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ojalá los haya entretenido un rato y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización! Díganme qué les pareció ^^**

**Bye! Un abrazo desde aquí, cuídense :)**


	9. ¡Tienes que decirselo!

**¡Antes que nada agradezco a toda la gente linda que pasó por mi "Especial de Navidad" n.n, son de mucha ayuda!**

**Y les traigo la conti del fic tan esperado..**

**Toaneo07**: Lo siento, esa respuesta tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capi. ¡Te lo prometo! :) Y gracias por todo.

**Sean-Raizou**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio. Me haces sentir super bien cuando leo tus reviews. Espero seguir mejorando. n.n JAJA el IchiHime siempre está conmigo de eso no hay dudas! Ojala esta conti sea de tu agrado

**nypsy**: Bueno Shinji y Hiyori admitiré que no me cayeron muy bien cuando entraron por primera vez al anime. Por eso quise ponerlos aquí de malos. Pero no todo es tan malo como parece, ok?. =). Esta vez no le toco a Aizen ser el centro de la maldad. Quise ser original ya que la mayoría lo toma como el Villano en todos los fics.

**apauletta**: YEEEY Gracias jaja. Tus palabras de aliento me ayudan no sabes cuánto. Gracias por todo el animo que siempre me brindas! (: y felicidades por tu fic terminado. Espero pronto colgar mi doujinshi.. esqe admito ser un 0 a la izquierda en informatica y no logro subirlas a ninguna pagina.. bueeno.. de todas maneras te aviso :)

**zoeldwina**: Este trío cada vez me gusta más xD Esa deuda, te prometo que la revelaré en el siguiente capi. Tiempo al tiempo ;) Además Orihime encontrará apoyo en esta celda aunque no digo que los problemas cesaran. Soy una mala. Ah y te felicito por tu nuevo fic, está muy bueno!

**kira kirosaki**: No hay problema. Espero que esta vez si revises y dejes tu huella por aquí pues tus reviews son muy reconfortantes, creeme! Perdon por la demora de esta conti..prometo no tardarme la próxima vez.

**¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, me inspiran mucho! :)**

.

**Capítulo 9: "¡Tienes que decirselo!"**

- ¡Stark Coyote! - se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar ese nombre. Ya se habían olvidado por completo de ese sujeto. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vieron.

- _Creía haberme librado de él_ – fue el pensamiento del trío de jóvenes en estado de shock y dejándolos con el habla en la boca.

La terrible idea de volverlo a ver era francamente inimaginable.

Se escucharon unos aplausos provenir desde el otro lado de la habitación y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las luces se encendieron.

- Bravo muchachos. Hasta que al fin me descubrieron – se hizo ver aquella misteriosa persona.

- ¡TU! – En sus rostros se reflejaba el horror.

- ¡Sabemos perfectamente qué quieres de nosotros pero no tenías por qué involucrar a Orihime en todo esto! – gritó Ichigo desesperado.

- ¡Baja el tono a Stark-sama! – fue la respuesta de Hiyori.

- ¡Tú no te metas, pitufa! – renegó Grimmjow.

- ¿A quién le has dicho pitufa? – dijo esta pecosa con una venita sobresaliendo y ya formando un puño con su mano derecha.

- A callar – fue la voz de mando de Harribel, quien ya estaba demasiado cansada de tanto barullo que al parecer lo provocaban esos inmaduros.

- Gracias – le dijo Stark – A tu pregunta, Kurosaki Ichigo, sólo te puedo decir que por el momento es un complemento preciso en mis planes.

- Idiota – pensó Ulquiorra en voz alta.

- Hey tú, el pálido ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Shinji señalándolo con desgano.

- ¡IDIOTA! – contestó el oji-verde - ¿Cómo es posible que gente como ustedes trabaje utilizando una mujer para sus fines?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo trabajemos? – preguntó Nnoitra frunciendo el ceño.

- Me importa, porque no sólo tratan con una mujer - dio una pausa – Tratan con algo que tiene demasiado valor para mí.

- ¿Dices que esta persona es lo más importante para ti? – cuestionó Shinji algo dudoso.

- Lo es – respondió ahora Grimmjow adelantándose a la respuesta de su acompañante.

Fueron las declaraciones más sorpresivas del momento, pues acababan de dejar en claro que **amaban **a Orihime Inoue. Esto no le gustó en lo absoluto a Ichigo, ya no le interesaba estar ahí parado en frente de gente malvada, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ir y romperles todos los dientes a su supuesto "apoyo" por querer ser competencia en su plan para reconquistarla.

Obviamente eso no paso y todos esos deseos los dejó de lado, por el momento, dispuesto a acabar con el problema "triple" que ya tenía en manos.

- No dejaremos que se la queden por mucho – anunció decidido el peli-naranja. Dispuesto a pelear por ella cueste lo que cueste.

- _Esto será mejor de lo que pensaba_ – pensó el líder de los secuestradores recopilando toda esa nueva información – Lo lamentamos pero no será esta noche – fue lo que dijo girando sobre su eje para retirarse de ahí no sin antes decirles a sus camaradas – Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

- Sí – contestaron al unísono el resto.

Uno de ellos llevaba un control remoto en mano y apretó el botón azul de este. Desde el lo alto del techo cayó una especie de jaula inmensa que encerró al trío de jóvenes.

- _Qué diablos – _pensó rápidamente Ichigo. Pero ya era muy tarde, los tres quedaron atrapados.

- Mierda ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo Grimmjow apoyado en los barrotes.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros? – interrogó Ichigo exaltándose mucho.

- Por el momento... sólo divertirnos – contestó Hiyori lista para apretar el siguiente botón.

En ese momento la Jaula fue levantada desde su péndulo y un ventanal de la misma habitación se abrió, dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche y el mar.

- Les advertimos que trajeran sus ropas de baño – fue el anuncio de Harribel saliendo del cuarto con el grupo de secuestradores por delante de ella – Hasta la próxima.

- _¿Ropas de baño? –_ repitieron en sus cabezas.

- ¡Miserables! – alcanzó a decir el peli-naranja segundos antes que la misma jaula se saliera de su péndulo en dirección al espeso mar, llevándose consigo a los tres romeos.

Esta jaula al chocar con las feroces olas del mar no tardó en empezar a hundirse. Era imposible salir de ahí sin alguna sierra o algo que cortase los barrotes. Todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora ese trío masculino lo único que les quedaban por hacer era buscar la manera de salir o enfrentarse a su cruel destino.

- Está claro que nos quiso matar – dijo Ichigo buscando el modo de salir de ahí. Las aguas ya alcanzaban el nivel de sus rodillas.

- ¿Tú crees? – comentó Grimmjow sarcástico pero de pésimo humor.

- Dejen de hablar cosas sin sentido y trabajen en equipo – fue un milagro que Ulquiorra, el más reservado de todos, haya sugerido esto, pero con tanto en juego tuvieron que escucharlo.

- Habló el capitán – se quejó Grimmjow dejando de pelear con Ichigo y tal vez buscándole bronca a Ulquiorrra.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios – dijo Ichigo viéndolos ponerse bravos.

- Me tienen harto no los soporto – ahora habló Ulquiorra.

- ¡Mátense los dos! – estalló el peli-celeste.

- ¡Tú primero! – le gritó el peli-naranja poniéndole el dedo índice sobre su pecho.

- ¿Quieres pelear? – lo insitó peligrosamente.

- Imbésiles, usen la razón por un momento – avisó el peli-negro, viendo a Ichigo decidido a tal pelea – Estamos en medio de la nada y somos posibles aperitivos para tiburones. ¡Quédense quietos, y guarden silencio!

- Tiene razón – reflexionó tardíamente Ichigo notando que ahora el nivel del agua estaba un poco más arriba de sus cinturas

- ¿Cómo se supone que salgamos de esta? – trató de sonar lo más cooperativo posible Grimmjow.

- No lo sé pero..- estaba por decir Ulquiorra cuando de pronto las olas se hicieron más y más turbias, lo suficiente como para que la jaula se meza frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Los jóvenes se sostenían de donde podían, intentando no tragar mucho agua salada. Era tan horrible en la situación en la que estaban que no pensaban salir vivos esta vez.

De pronto vieron una luz provenir del cielo. ¿Acaso era el paraíso que les habría sus puertas? ¿Todo tenía que terminar así para estos héroes? Ya ni la razón les servía, estaban agotados, cansados, preparados para lo peor.

**...**

En una habitación los sollozos eran lo único que se podía oír. Orihime estaba sentada en su cama con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro. La pena que la invadía era tal que nada ni nadie podría reconfortarla, lo único que sí podría ayudarla era saber que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo: **Eso era todo.**

Toc toc

Suena la puerta y entra Lilinette, sin preguntar, con una bandeja de comida en brazos. Al darse cuenta del estado en que estaba la secuestrada, se queda mirándola unos segundos. Esto no fue omitido por la peli-naranja y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la pequeña niña con cara de desconcierto – Mira aquí te traigo tu cena. Oye no creo que deberías ponerte así, no te planeamos hacer daño si eso es lo que piensas, sabes muy bien para qué estás aquí.

Orihime se la quedó mirando aún sentada en la cama – No tengo hambre – respondió para luego agachar la mirada.

- ¿Ah? – se quedó incrédula – Es imposible. No quisiste almorzar y ahora no quieres cenar ¿Qué te pasa?

- No es nada – trató de mentir.

- Es por esos chicos ¿verdad? – dijo Lilinette acercándose a ella y sentándose al otro lado de la cama - ¿Te gustan, no?

Orihime no tardó en ruborizarse completa ¿Cómo una niña podía sacar conclusiones tan.. directas?

- N-No es eso – se explicó agitando los brazos - Es sólo que.. son parte muy importante en mi vida. Y estoy preocupada por ellos – quiso sonreir pero no lo logró.

- No te creo – respondió rápidamente la pequeña – A ti te gusta uno de ellos. Por eso estabas llorando.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Era tan transparente con sus sentimientos que bastaba verla para que alguien supiese lo que ocurría en su vida.

- Anda dímelo – le sugirió algo divertida y pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza – Además soy la única aquí nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esta conversación. Confía en mí.

- E-Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida – Pero antes. Quisiera saber algo ¿Cómo es que trabajas con un montón de gente adulta? Digo.. siendo tan joven, ¿no deberías ir al colegio y esas cosas?

- Pues yo.. soy la sobrina de Stark. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo aún ni cumplía el año de nacida y él me acogió como si fuera su hija - trató de sonar de lo más normal posible – Ya sé, son gente quizás algo..diferente.

- Secuestradores – comentó en voz baja la peli-naranja.

- Sí eso – admitió algo avergonzada – Pero es la única familia que me queda. Aparte de ello, todos somos como una gran familia. Aunque claro siempre hay peleas pero.. ¿En qué familia no las hay, verdad?

- ¿Peleas? - esto le hizo recordar las veces que iba de visita a la casa de Ichigo y presenciaba casi seguido las peleas entre este y su progenitor – supongo – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás, yo tampoco tengo familia. Pero he visto a la familia de Ichigo tener esas "peleas", en mi opinión son muy graciosas.

- ¿Es él? – notó al instante la pequeña niña precoz, levantando una ceja.

- S-Sí – respondió mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

- ¡Sí, lo sabía! – dio un gritó Lilinnete y se paró sobre la cama – Te gusta Ichigo – la señalo vociferando de emoción. - ¿Y sabes si él le gustas?

- Eso pensaba pero.. al parecer ya perdió el interés en mí – contestó decaída.

- ¿Qué? ¿Fueron novios? -

- S-Si

- Haber si lo entiendo bien. Ese chico de cabeza de zanahoria y tú fueron novios y ahora supuestamente perdió su interés en ti.- se quedó pensando un momento - ¡Pero que tonto! No sabe de lo que se está perdiendo.

- L-Lilinette – trató de articular una muy roja Orihime.

- Es cierto. Y no me vas a decir que otros no quieren estar contigo. Como por ejemplo ese emo y el otro loco que lo acompañan - denuevo acertando.

- Y-Yo..

- Descuida no tienes por qué decirme más de lo que quieres - se bajo de la cama viendo su reloj de mano - Ya me tengo que ir. Come tu cena. Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós – se despidió con la mano la ojigris. Luego posó su mirada sobre la bandeja de comida – _Bueno en verdad si tengo hambre. ¿Acaso esa niña es una sabelotodo?_ – pensó algo confundida tomando los cubiertos lista para comer.

**Sólo espero que se encuentren bien**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy adolorido. Pestañó unas cuantas veces antes de abrir sus ojos por completo. Lo primero que vio fue un techo de color blanco luego paseó la mirada y se encontró con más paredes blancas. Había una extraña sensación dentro de él.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya me morí? – se preguntó Ichigo sentándose. A los segundos se percató que estaba sobre una camilla.

- Ya estás delirando – fue el comentario de alguien acercándose al lugar.

- Renji – dijo Ichigo sobándose la cabeza, la cual le dolía horrores – Auu, me duele todo el cuerpo.

- Eso es porque estuviste a muy poco de tu lecho de muerte – explicó el peli-rojo. - Tuviste lesiones leves en todo el cuerpo. Ya te extrajimos el agua que tomaste del mar. Ahora lo único que deberías hacer es descansar.

- Espera un segundo ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Al parecer somos tus salvadores, Kurosaki – fue ahora el anuncio de Ishida, quien venía con unos reportes médicos - Fuimos hasta allá en un helicóptero.

- _Esa luz era del helicóptero – _recordó de repente - ¿Cómo consiguieron un helicóptero?

- Era del FBI. Nos lo prestó Hitsugaya que por cierto era el que lo manejaba.

- Bueno si no era yo, ¿quién más, no? – comentó Toushiro viéndolo de lejos – Ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Acaso Momo te está esperando? – bromeó Renji arqueando una ceja.

- Si – respondió el peli-blanco como si nada.

- Creo que te malograron la broma, mandril- dijo el peli-naranja .

- Cállate – se cruzó de brazos Renji y miró en otra dirección. Al parecer las bromas no le funcionaban el día de hoy.

- Nos vemos Kurosaki, y por cierto más tarde tenemos que hablar sobre temas muy importantes - le recordó mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra.

- De acuerdo, Toushiro. Gracias.. por salvarme la vida- trató de agradecerle Ichigo.

- Olvídalo ya – dijo el peli-blanco modesto, luego su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. – Tsk. Es Momo. Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós muchachos - se despidió rápidamente.

- Jaja, ya me imagino cuando estén casados - comentó burlonamente Renji.

- Tú no hables, que con Rukia te espera un futuro mucho peor - recalcó Ichigo - y por cierto ¿me pueden decir en dónde estoy?

- En el hospital de su padre – explicó Chad quien venía con un vaso de agua para el herido.

- Gracias Chado – lo recibió

- Así es. No iba a permitir que alguien como tú quedara solo y desamparado – siguió la conversación el peli-azul acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Debería agradecerte? - Se preguntó Ichigo en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, malagradecido! – se quejó

- Señores tienen visita – avisó una enferma.

- ¿A estas horas? Es muy temprano – quedó perplejo Renji.

- ICHIGOOOOOOO - fue el saludo de su progenitor, que por milagro vino para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Espera, me lastimas! – trató de objetar su hijo tratando de no asfixiarse.

- Ay Ichigo, casi nos dejas y luego ¿que pasaría con nuestro apellido..? – se puso a pensar el líder de la familia Kurosaki - Ah por cierto vine con tus hermanas - señalando la puerta por donde entraron: Karin, Yuzu y Rukia.

- Te olvidas de Rukia – corrigió al notar su presencia.

- Ya te he dicho que también ella es como mi hija y por lo tanto como tu hermana.

- Imagínate la pesadilla que sería si fuese cierto – le dijo en el oído Renji.

- ¿Qué dijiste Renji? – preguntó Rukia con llamas en los ojos y un aura oscura detrás.

- N-Nada – contestó con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Ichi-nii! – corrieron las pequeñas al ver a su hermano mayor en la camilla y con algunas vendas.

- ¿Estás bien Ichi-nii? ¿No te pasó nada grave? – preguntó la dulce Yuzu con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Yuzu, sabes que Ichi-nii es muy fuerte y algo así no lo afectaría, no es así? – preguntó Karin a su hermano.

- Claro que no – las reconfortó a ambas dándoles un beso en la frente.

- ITZYGOOO – gritó una joven peli-verde que acababa de llegar.

- No puede ser – dijo en voz baja Rukia. Aún le seguía cayendo insoportable.

- ¿Nell? – parpadeó unos segundos al verla.

- Jaja ¿quién más? – aclaró su duda - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor

- ¡¿Pueden bajar la voz? – gritó Grimmjow desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Ah sí, este cuarto es enorme. Pero no lo había visto antes ya que una cortina lo tapaba. No sólo a él, sino también a Ulquiorra.

- Grimmi. Ulqui. No se preocupen en seguida voy para allá – dijo alegre Nell.

- ¡No espera.. eso no es lo que quise dec..!- pero Grimmjow fue callado por el abrazo que le dio la peli-verde.

- No confundas las cosas esto sólo lo hago porque la muerte no es algo que le desee a nadie - Explicó breve dejando todo aclarado.

Pero de nuevo tenía que llegar más visita. Esta vez fue Tatsuki quien venía con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Pensé que a este hospital dejaban entrar a personas normales! – gritó entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Arisawa-san? – preguntó Uryuu preocupado por la clase de gente que se había metido.

- Por esa – señaló al pasillo de donde se escuchaba llegar otra joven.

- Eres una amargada Arisawa – dijo aquella mujer antes de pasar - ¡Hola a todos!

- ¿Senna? – se la quedaron viendo

- ¿Por qué viniste? – preguntó Rukia sin rodeos.

- Por qué más. Vine a ver como está mi primo y mi primo de cariño – lo último lo dijo mirando a Ichigo.

- Ni te me acerques – advirtió el peli-naranja desde su cama.

Senna infló los cachetes en señal de amargura y se fue corriendo adonde Grimjow.

- ¡Primooo!

- No de nuevo – dijo antes de ser aplastado por el abrazo de su loca prima. Tanto él como Ichigo y Ulquiorra tenían vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo y los abrazos no eran algo que los ayudase a aliviarse.

- Ah perdón, olvide lo de tus heridas - se excusó la peli-morado rascándose la cabeza.

- Ten cuidado con tu primo, mi amor – dijo una señora que venía acompañada de su esposo.

- Sí mamá.

- Tía Yoruichi, Tío Urahara – dijo Ichigo al verlos entrar.

- Yo, Qué milagro que vengan a la ciudad – comentó Isshin saludándolos.

- Senna insistió, a veces puede ser una niña muy manipuladora – explicó Kisuke sonriendo.

- Es verdad, no dejaba de decir que quería ver a su primo y a Ichigo - completó Yoruichi.

- Pero que dulzura – mintió Isshin, pues ya sabía lo que esa dulzura había causado entre su hijo mayor y la bella Orihime-chan.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ulqui? – preguntó Nell al peli-negro pues la habían sacado (Senna) del lado de Grimmjow y como a su costado estaba la camilla de Ulquiorra no dudó en saludarlo.

- Bien – contestó con su semblante característico.

- Veo que las vendas te quedan muy bien Ulqui – trató de halagarlo consiguiendo que este se ruborizada tan sólo un poco.

- ¿Gracias? – quiso seguirle el juego.

- ¿Estas pensando en Orihime-chan, no es así? – preguntó de la nada haciendo que el herido se sobre saltara.

Ulquiorra iba a contestar cuando de pronto ve en la puerta a cierta joven que no pensaba ver sino en unas cuantas semanas más.

-_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – _pensó rápidamente viéndola acercarse.

Todos los presentes en la habitación obviamente notaron su presencia pero no se quisieron involucrar en eso, no era algo que les incumbiera.

- ¿Hola estoy aquí? – Nell le hacía señas con las manos al peli-negro, pues era la única que no se había dado cuenta de la recién llegada - ¿Pero qué estás..? – giró la cabeza y se encontró con el motivo de su distracción - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Hola, soy Sun-Sun - se presentó cortésmente.

La forma de hablar de esa joven era un poco similar a la de Orihime. Tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro, lazio y lo suficientemente largo para que choque con sus caderas. Era de complexión delgada como Rukia pero no tan bajita. Y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rosa. Aunque no acostumbraba a ser tan alegre pues podía llegar a ser casi tan seria como Ulquiorra.

- Bueno creo que los dejaré solos – dijo Nell viendo la conexión que mostraron tener ese par.

- Gracias – dijo Sun-Sun para sentarse al lado de Ulquiorra.

- No se supone que tenías que venir tan pronto – le recriminó el oji-verde.

- Ya lo sé. Pero me preocupé. Desde que llegaste a esta ciudad nunca había tenido noticias que pasaras la noche en un hospital.

- Estoy bien – le afirmó tratando de tranquilizarla y fingiendo un poco pues las heridas aún no habían cerrado del todo.

- Me alegro – se mostró aliviada - Y... ¿ya le dijiste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que le tenías que decir a Orihime, ¿ya le dijiste? –volvió a preguntar.

- N-No, aún no lo hago

- ¡Ulquiorra! – se quejó la oji-rosa – Tenías que haberlo hecho hace días. Te recuerdo que **no tienes mucho tiempo**.

- Lo sé

**Continuará..**

.

.

¿Quién es esta chica que al parecer tiene tanto en común con Ulquiorra?

¿Qué será lo que le tiene que decir a Orihime?

¿Por qué Lilinnete y Orihime se mostraron tan amigables?

¿Cuál es la deuda que tiene este trío con Stark?

¿Será cierto lo de Toushiro y Renji con sus "futuras esposas"?

Estas y muchas preguntas más serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	10. Algo más en Común

**Prometí no tardarme ^^ Lo prometí, no? ;S Bueno como sea, agradeciendo siempre..**

**dany14-black8: **n.n que felicidad que tomes como maravillosos a mis fics, te lo agradezco bastante, aah y te extrañe por estos lares, prometo seguir esforzándome!

**nypsy: **En realidad los malos saben que a este trío es difícil de eliminar y no los dan por muertos. Se encontraran en un futuro cercano de nuevo. Ulqui bueno.. sólo diré por ahora que Sun Sun no es su hermana y que ambos tienen una relación de amistad..please espera por la conti, así te enteraras muchas cosas más! Gracias por ser tan paciente y seguirme con el fic!

**Dav001d: **Wow! En serio te leíste los 8 capis¿? Pues muchas gracias! Ojalá te enganches mucho más y descuida, creo que ya todos conocen que voy soltando información poco a poco, esas incógnitas no estarán ahí por mucho n.n

**toaneo07: **Aquí lo que te prometí, sorry por más dudas pero bueno espero recompensarlo con la conti. Jojo sería genial hacerles una boda a Toushiro y Momo en serio, ya me dejaste con las ganas.. quizás lo haga (;

**Kuchiki Kibe: **Igualmente saber de ti n.n, ya sabes soy una sádica y me gusta causarles problemas a estos romeos xD por Orihime. A ver si lo logran, sabía que tenía que meter a Toushiro pues sería de gran ayuda ;)

**kira kurosaki: **Pobre mi Ichigo.. tuvo que salir herido, ya se recuperará. Sii! Senna es una zorra! =D Pues en realidad la idea de la jaula se me ocurrió de la nada, creía que iba a quedar algo raro..pero ya veo que no fue así n.n gracias por el apoyo!

**Sean-Raizou: **Oh (: Era obvio que lo amaba pero se mentía así misma diciendo que no, las mujeres a veces somos masoquistas xD o por lo menos yo lo soy n.n" AAA lo de la jaula, me alegro ser original yeee! Lo de la boda.. no lo he pensado aún.. quien sabe :O Aunque no estaría nada mal.. aunque para eso aún falte un poquito más de tiempo.

**apauletta: **No planeaba dar suspenso pero me alegra haberlo hecho, supongo que lo hace más adictivo :) Espero seguir así en verdad, gracias! Esto lo hago por el ichihime y sus fans n.n

**kriscia: **A mí también me encantó escribir la escena entre Orihime y Lilinette, era como si estuvieran conectadas y con eso podía desahogarse todo lo que Inoue quería, aay :') Ah Sun Sun que dicha que la agregé, ya me daba penita Ulquiorra pues.. no tenía a nadie más: como Grimmjow tiene a Nell.. ups! No dije nada|.. n.n gracias por todo!

**Tan sólo un fic que empecé a escribir un día que no quería hacer mi tarea..**

**¡Al fin una decena de capítulos "Talvez ahora te toca sufrir a ti" Esto no habría sido posible sin su enorme apoyo, Muchas gracias!**

.

**Capítulo 10: "Algo más en Común"**

Tres apuestos jóvenes ahora compartían la misma habitación, pero no la del hospital pues ya se habían recuperado por completo.

Por el momento se encontraban en la oficina de cierto muchacho de cabellos plateados ya que recibirían noticias súper importantes acerca del secuestro. Pero el mencionado tardaba tanto en llegar que el trío masculino empezaba a creer haber estado ahí toda una eternidad. Cosa que no les era nada agradable ya que los tres sentían siento recelo entre sí.

El más cabreado obviamente era Ichigo, pues era el ex de la secuestrada y el principal rival de sus otros dos "refuerzos". Quienes anhelaban, al igual que él, estar a su lado y quitársela de una buena vez. Esto ya no lo soportaba, aquel peli-naranja tenía que desahogarse; enfrentarlos. Quizás no tomó la mejor decisión hacerlo en ese preciso momento; pero no lo pudo evitar y se dignó a hacerlo. Tocando el tema de..  
**"Seré yo el que me quede con Orihime".**

Los vio con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar – Oigan .

Los otros dos voltearon a verlo de manera rara.

Por su parte, Grimmjow mostraba su típico semblante de amargado y a la vez preocupado. Mientras que Ulquiorra llevaba una mirada decaída en su rostro pero también cierto coraje lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué? – fue la pregunta seca del peli-celeste.

- Quisiera.. Quisiera saber qué es lo que verdaderamente sienten por ella – sin necesidad de mencionar su nombre, Ichigo se mostraba atento a las respuestas que ambos chicos tuviesen que dar y los miró detenidamente.

- Lo que siento por Orihime – repitió Ulquiorra en voz baja, reflexionando rápidamente y parpadeando un par de veces.

- Pues, es obvio que la queremos de verdad – como siempre Grimmjow tan directo y sin vergüenza en la cara.

Ichigo y Ulquiorra abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? No me lo van a negar – dijo el oji-azul altanero.

- Yo no sólo lo niego – empezó el peli-negro – Yo.. admito estar enamorado de ella. La amo.

Ichigo abrió levemente la boca en señal de asombro mientras que Grimmjow lo veía molesto y sorprendido a la vez.

- Entonces lo que dijiste aquella vez en el Hotel _Creambulos_.. era cierto – recordó Ichigo en voz alta – que ella es lo más importante para ti.

- Lo es, Kurosaki Ichigo, lo es – respondió determinante.

- Supongo que.. todo el trabajo que me costó separarlos.. no valió la pena después de todo.. esto es la guerra – Grimmjow pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestionó el peli-naranja. Lamentablemente no llegó a escuchar absolutamente nada.

- N-Nada – se excusó este, rápidamente, agradeciendo por dentro. El peli-naranja lo miró desconfiado, pero lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? Orihime no puede estar con los tres – preguntó Ulquiorra. Fue una pregunta ciertamente incómoda.

- Nosotros..nada – indicó el ex de Inoue – Es su decisión. Ella elegirá con quién quiera estar.

- Es verdad – Acotó Grimmjow – Claramente no elegirá a quien la hizo sufrir – miró de reojo a Ichigo.

- ¡Que no le hize nada! – se defendió – Todo fue un maldito malentendido.

- Sí claro – Grimmjow, el primo de quien era la causa de su separación, disfrutaba hacerlo sentir mal.

- Kurosaki admite tu error – comentó el oji-verde – Pero puedes estar seguro de que jamás te perdonará.

- ¡Ya basta! Tampoco querría a un loco y aun emo como ustedes – los miró desafiante - Tú tienes a Nell, sólo que fuiste muy poco hombre con ella – señalando a Grimmjow – Y tú.. pues no sé quien sea la que te fue a visitar al hospital pero puedes estar con ella ya que Orihime jamás estaría contigo – señalando a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó entre Nell y yo? – preguntó un confundido peli-celeste.

- Sun Sun es como una hermana para mí – se excucsó Ulquiorra.

- ¿Como una hermana? – le preguntó Ichigo ignorando olímpicamente a Grimmjow.

- Sí – dio una pausa – Ella y yo éramos inseparables. Nacimos y crecimos en la misma ciudad. Fuimos vecinos hasta que me mudé a Karakura. Desde entonces nos alejamos pero nos seguíamos viendo en las vacaciones de Invierno.

- ¿Y no piensas regresar? Digo.. Sun Sun seguramente es una gran amiga ¿No querrías volver a vivir donde esta ella?

- Lo he pensado – Ulquiorra parecía nostálgico – pero me negué por mucho tiempo. Aquí estudié los cursos superiores, me desarrollé.. me enamoré; hize una vida. Volver sería volver a empezar – finalizó – Cosa que debo hacer.

- ¿Debes? – captaron esto último - ¿Ulquiorra acaso tú..?

- Hey Chicos – entró Toushiro a la habitación sin percatarse en la situación en la cual sus allegados se encontraban. Talvez arruinando el momento o salvándolo - Perdón por el retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo toda la información que hemos recaudado hasta el día de hoy desde que la secuestraron. Echen un vistazo – les dio a cada uno, una pila de hojas que parecían ladrillos.

- Wow esto pesa como mierda – se expresó Grimmjow.

- En el FBI trabajamos al máximo – dijo el peli-blanco ordenando su escritorio.

- Vaya enserio te lo agradezco Toushiro – le dijo el peli-naranja – pero.. con respecto a la vez que hablamos en el hospital, me dijiste algo sobre.. saldar la deuda con Stark y que era sumamente necesario.

- A decir verdad lo es, Ichigo – le respondió directamente – Aquí nosotros solos no podremos resolverlo todo. Ustedes tienen que colaborar diciéndonos cuál es la **deuda**.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

El ocaso se veía hermoso, el único problema para contemplarlo eran los fuertes vientos que se avecinaban con rapidez.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa Kurosaki, sin previo aviso, y es que lo único que tenían en la cabeza era hablar inmediatamente con Ichigo. Tocaron a la puerta, nada pacientes, esperando por su amigo de cabellos naranjas. Lo que no anticiparon era que este vivía con su padre, el doctor más loco y fiestero de la ciudad. En el buen sentido, claro.

- Ku-Kurosaki-san – Los amigos de su primogénito quedaron boquiabiertos. La causa, evidentemente, era que el hombre de la casa se mostraba únicamente con pantalones sin una camisa o algo que le cubriese el dorso. Aunque era un hombre de edad, ya con tres hijos, aún se podían apreciar ciertos pectorales, que al igual que su hijo, los cuidaba a la perfección. Y que con el pasar del tiempo mantenían su encanto y seducción. (Amo a Isshin, lo quiero de suegro!)

Renji se encargó de taparle los ojos a una sonrojada Rukia. Ishida hizo lo mismo con Tatsuki y Chad optó por taparse los suyos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Isshin olvidándose por completo de su apariencia, gracias a dios no tardó en darse cuenta del sonrojo de su visita – Ah, ya veo. Estos nenes aún funcionan con el sexo opuesto, eh? – se dijo para luego sacar unos cuantos músculos.

- S-Señor s-sería mucha molestia pedirle que.. ¡Se ponga una maldita camisa! – Renji se exasperó. No lograba controlar a Rukia, un poco más y convulsionaría.

- S-Si claro – unos segundos después regresó con una chamarra – Adelante por favor.

El grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de estar. Fueron atendidos por la dulce Yuzu y también pudieron saludar rápidamente a Karin.

- ¿Y que los trae por aquí, Rukia-chan? – les preguntó o mejor dicho le preguntó a su adorada "tercer hija".

- Queríamos hablar con Ichigo, Kurosaki-san – le explicó la oji-azul.

- No fue a clases el día de hoy – avisó Renji.

- Esto podría causarle problemas académicos – acotó Uryuu.

- Además queremos saber si Grimmjow y Ulquiorra tienen algo que ver también, ya que tampoco asistieron el día de hoy – comentó Tatsuki.

- ¿Se encuentra en casa? – finalizó Chad.

- Lo siento muchachos. Él no está en estos momentos – se disculpó su progenitor. Salió desde el medio día, lo vinieron a buscar un tal Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Me imagino que es algo con referencia a Orihime-chan aunque no me quiso explicar ni darme detalles.

- _Ichigo idiota ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? Somos tus amigos..debiste avisarnos –_ pensó Rukia con un poco de coraje.

- Ah – exclamó Renji. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo con esos dos, pues no le caían nada bien.

- Si desean lo pueden esperar, aunque no sé a qué hora llegará

Todos formaron una gotita de duda en sus cabezas ¿Qué clase de padre era este loco? Ciertamente era muy liberal.

- No gracias, será en otra ocasión – se puso de pie Ishida, seguido por Chad.

- Sí.. este.. nos retiramos.. con su permiso – los siguió Tatsuki.

Todos salieron sin más de la residencial Kurosaki y ¿ahora, qué iban a hacer?

- Renji – Rukia lo jaló de la mano – Tenemos que buscar a Ichigo, debemos ayudar también aunque él no lo quiera ¡Inoue también es nuestra amiga!

- Sí lo sé. Por eso planeo seguir todos sus pasos desde ahora. Nos *tiraremos la pera* si es necesario – dijo levantando el brazo.

- Qué dices Abarai-san, eso sería muy imprudente – Uryuu estaba preocupado.

- Vamos Ishida, deja de lloriquear – Tarsuki le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡No estoy llorando!

- Entonces cuenta con nuestro apoyo – acotó Chad.

El grupo de amigos formaron un círculo y coloraron sus manos en el centro para, de esta manera, hacer una especie de "hurra". Todos decididos en esto.

- ¡Sí!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

- ¡No lo puedo tolerar! - decía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, se mostraba enojado y alterado al mismo tiempo.

- "_Es lo mejor, Sousuke_" - trataba de calmarlo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- P-Pero.. ¡General Yamamoto!-

- "_Esos jóvenes están ligados directamente con el problema y serían de mucha ayuda para hallar más pruebas y rescatar a la señorita Inoue_."

- Claramente podemos resolver esto sin involucrarlos ¡Los meteríamos en muchos problemas! -

- "_Créame, ya cuentan con un gran problema_" - contestó el general de inmediato - "_Nos mantenemos al tanto, adiós_."

Aizen colgó el teléfono bruscamente para luego masajear sus sienes. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza - Ya veo por qué no asistieron a la preparatoria el día de hoy - dijo en voz baja. Luego de esto escucha que llaman a la puerta - Adelante, Gin.

- Disculpe director Aizen, aquí le trai..- entró atareado como de costumbre pero en cuanto vio el estado de su superior no pudo evitar preguntar - Los chicos desean involucrarse ¿no es así? - refiriéndose al trío de estudiantes que faltaron a clases.

- En efecto, pero si es lo mejor.. que así sea - volteó la mirada a la ventana la cual mostraba un cálido atardecer - Ya lo he dicho: Moveré cielo y tierra con tal de ayudar con el rescate de Inoue Orihime.. eso fue lo que ella me pidió - lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

- Se refiere a la alumna Momo ¿verdad? - Fue el comentario que hiso derepente la Srta Matsumoto quien llegó detrás de Gin.

Aizen la vio detenidamente por unos segundos lo cual la hizo sudar frío - _Las mujeres en verdad son observadoras -_ pensó antes de responder - Sí.

- Descuide, estoy segura de que sabe todo lo que Ud hace por ella, no hay necesidad de decirselo - le aseguró la rubia sonriendo.

- Sabe más que nadie que esa alumna lo estima mucho, Director Aizen - dijo Gin sonriendo de igual manera.

- Sí Gin, lo sé - se dejó caer sobre su asiento de manera satisfactoria.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

- ¿Decir la deuda? – dijeron a la vez.

- Es de suma importancia conocer su deuda con Stark. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, en el caso que rescatemos a la joven ellos pueden seguir secuestrando a personas que sean de igual importancia para ustedes. Quizas..familiares, amigos, no lo sé exactamente - trataba de explicarse Toushiro.

De acuerdo – se resignó Ichigo dispuesto a contarlo todo.

***Flash Back***

Ocurrió hace muchos años atrás, cuando ellos tenían mas o menos 10 años de edad. Se encontraban en un Campamento de Verano llamado "Días Felices". Uno de esos campamentos que se realizan en un lugar específico del continente donde muchos niños de cualquier parte del mismo puede asistir. Por lo que se podían conocer niños de diferentes razas y colores pero que contaban con el mismo espíritu infantil.

O eso se creía pues había un peculiar trío de niños varones que no compartían los mismos gustos que los demás infantes. Se mostraban mucho más maduros. En efecto, ellos eran Ichigo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Todos los demás niños del campamento se alejaban de ellos pues eran conocidos como los "matoncitos" del lugar. Esto, extrañamente, logró que el trío de "matoncitos" llegaran a conocerse poco a poco hasta formar, por así decirlo, una especie de amistad.

En la quinta semana del campamento, todos los niños habían ido a una fiesta en la fogata con la compañía de los profesores. Esto quedaba relativamente lejos del campamento. Todos asistieron a tal festividad excepto el trío de niños maduros pues prefirieron quedarse en las cabañas apartados de un montón de niños "engreídos".

- ¿Tú de donde vienes, Ulquiorra? - preguntó un curioso peli-naranja de ojos cafes.

- De Rungokai - respondió sereno pero algo entretenido.

- ¿Dónde queda? - preguntó ahora un niño de cabellos celestes y ojos azules.

- Pues.. muy muy lejos - volvió a responder el peli-negro de piel clara.

- Ohh - quedaron asombrados el par de niños.

- ¿Y ustedes? - cuestionó el oji-verde.

- Yo vengo de la ciudad de Karakura, está muy cerca de acá - indicó Ichigo alegre.

- Y yo de Seika, una ciudad un poco más alejada de acá pero lo suficiente para llegar en auto - explicó Grimmjow emocionado.

Así iban conversando el trío de niñitos cuando de repente oyeron unos tiros al aire. Salieron rápidamente de su cabaña en busca del origen de dichos disparos en vez de alejarse del lugar. En verdad que eran muy diferentes al resto de niños normales, cualquiera se hubiera asustado pero ellos no lo hicieron.

- ¡Por ahí! - señaló Ulquiorra quien al parecer era el más observador.

Llegaron hasta la oficina del Director del Campamento. Lo que hallaron ahí simplemente los dejó fríos del susto. El director se hallaba tirado en el suelo, su cabeza sangraba y al parecer estaba muerto. Pero había otra persona en la misma habitación. Un sujeto de cabello marrón y ojos celestes que tenía una pistola en la mano derecha y en la otra una especie de esfera pequeña de diferentes colores.

- Niños, aléjense si no quieren morir - les advirtió el sujeto con su semblante serio y calmado de siempre, apuntándolos con el arma de fuego.

- ¡No! - se negó Ichigo - ¡No nos moverán de acá!

- ¡Eres un criminal! Por lo tanto te detendremos - siguió Grimmjow sonándose los nudillos.

- No te saldrás con la tuya - lo señalo Ulquiorra con desprecio.

A pesar de su corta edad. Estos niños contaban con ciertas habilidades especiales. Eran cinta negra en Karate y, no sólo eso, también eran más inteligentes que ese sujeto.

- ¡Que se muevan! – volvió a ordenar – acabo de instalar una bomba, de lo contrario este será nuestro lecho de muerte.

Ichigo miró con detenimiento la piedra preciosa que llevaba en manos. Pudo notar rápidamente que eso era lo que se quería robar.

- No lo haremos ¡Devuélvenos la piedra! – se interpuso el peli-naranja.

- Escucho unas sirenas – informó Ulquiorra.

- ¡Policias! – Grimmjow dio un vistazo por la ventana.

Tratar de lidiar con los niños fue inútil pues la bomba no dejaba de sonar hasta que ocurrió lo inminente. Explotó. Haciendo que todo el lugar fuese consumido por las llamas.

Los policias no tardaron en entrar al lugar. Los bomberos luchaban con las feroces llamas, tratando de apagar el incendio. Felizmente los cuerpos de los pequeños niños fueron hallados con rapidez y llevados a Emergencias. Perdieron el conocimiento por unas horas y cuando despertaron se hallaban en el hospital.

Uno de los agentes del FBI estaba al lado de Ichigo. Y en cuanto este se levantó, pudo contarle todo lo sucedido y decirle que tuvo demasiada suerte al haber salido con vida de ese desastre. En todo caso hubiesen tenido un ángel guardián que los protegió del fuego.

- Así es, nada mortal les pasó. Aunque lamentablemente tampoco encontramos al ladrón – le explicó al pequeño niño.

- ¿Al ladrón? – empezó a recordar.

- Sí. Ese sujeto se llama Stark Coyote, es uno de los más buscados por el FBI. No habíamos tenido noticias de él hasta ahora.

- Stark Coyote – repitió Ichigo sobandose la cabeza – Ese maldito..

El agente lo dejó solo para que pudiera descansar. El peli-naranja empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido, y en especial.. a la piedra preciosa.

Horas después en el hospital al cambiarse de ropas encontró pequeños restos de la misma piedra en sus prendas. Estaban todas partidas y al parecer faltaban pedazos. Inocentemente pensó que ahora serían inservibles pues estaba rota, y lo guardó con sumo cuidado hasta el día de hoy.

***Fin Flash Back***

- ¡Una piedra! – Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sí, yo también tenía restos de esa piedra en mis ropas – agregó Grimmjow pensativo.

- Igual yo – acotó Ulquiorra.

- ¡Pedazo de idiotas! Esa es la Hōgyoku – les informó de repente dando un golpe en su escritorio.

Los presentes no comprendían en lo más mínimo.

- Esa piedra preciosa está valorizada en más de 300 000 trillones de yenes. Ha estado perdida todo este tiempo.. pensábamos que se encontraba en Rusia o en Alemania.. pero no.. ¡Ustedes la tenían todo este tiempo! – se llevó una mano a la frente con resignación.

- Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que era tan importante – se excusó Grimmjow perplejo.

- Bueno eso ya no importa ahora – dando un suspiro - ¿Aún la tienen verdad?

- Sí

- Perfecto. Entonces deben traerme los restos para investigación, pues de hecho Stark se los quitaría de alguna forma u otra.

- Pero ¿y qué hacemos con respecto a Orihime? – preguntó Ulquiorra.

- Ah verdad – recordó Toushiro. – Tenemos sospechas de que a fin de mes va a ir a la bahía de Karakura quien sabe para qué, al museo de artes o a las afueras Oeste de la ciudad. No estamos seguros adónde exactamente pero sería una gran oportunidad para atraparlo. Y sobre todo para rescatar a la joven pues se ausentarían de su localización dejándola sola.

- ¿Cómo vamos a estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo? – preguntó el peli-celeste.

- Nos tendríamos que dividir, lo cual es muy peligroso. Si lo desean pueden participar en el rescate pero ya contamos con la artillaría pesada – volteó su mirada hasta la puerta de entrada – Adelante Zaraki.

Por la puerta vieron pasar a un gran hombre de cabello negro y de un peculiar peinado punk. Tenía una cicatriz prolongada desde la frente hasta el pómulo. Su cara emitía miedo e interés. Atrás de él se encontraban dos hombres más. Uno era calvo y su sonrisa era intimidante mientras que el otro tenía el cabello azul y unas plumas de ¿adorno? Bueno, gustos son gustos.

- ¿Qué tal? Soy Zaraki Kenpachi – se presentó fanfarrón e intimidante.

- Me llamo Ikkaku Madarame ¿Para qué soy bueno? – dijo el otro con una ridícula espada de madera en la mano izquierda.

- Y yo Yumichika Ayasegawa. No tienes por qué gritarnos – se quejó con el pequeño peli-blanco.

Ichigo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra los inspeccionaron de arriba abajo ¿Ellos serían la artillería pesada? Bueno lo único que importaba ahora era que estaban listos para ajustar cuentas.

**- ****Prepárata mi amor ya vamos por ti** – se dijo Ichigo sonriendo y decidido a todo. Tenía una corazonada.

**Continuará**..

Pues no sólo aman a la misma mujer sino que también comparten un pasado.

Eso es **algo más en común** O.O

*tirarse la pera* = Evasión de clases. Aquí en Perú le decimos así no sé si por allá también.. bueno.. hasta la próxima n.n

Espero subir la conti muy pronto, pero me he decidido a subir los capis de mis dos fics paralelamente..(este y Universo Paralelo) así que se me tiene que ocurrir la conti para ambos fics si quiero actualizar algo.. sorry..pero quiero hacerlo así..no me maten onegai shimasu!

**Espero que lean un Nuevo fic que ya empezé llamado "Admito Estar Enamorado" Incluirá mucho lemon xD**

Próximo Capítulo: **"El Rescate"**


	11. El Rescate

**Miles de gracias por seguir esta historia y más aún el que dejen sus reviews :)**

**toaneo07: **Perdón, creo que la deuda no superó tus expectativas y como escritora me preocupo por los comentarios de mis lectores, ojalá esta vez te guste un poco más.

**nypsy: **Eso estuvo muy bueno, si en verdad pudiese quedarse con los tres sería increíble jaja sus hijitos con diferentes color de cabello, ello estuvo muy chistoso :D Desconozco eso de "Big Love" será una razón por la cual tendré que verlo. Bueno.. tienen pensado reconstruir el houkyoku pues siendo una piedra tan preciada su valor sigue siendo el mismo. Ah y lo de Ulqui definitivamente para el siguiente capi ;)

**Akary: **¡Yo soy la que siente emoción al saber que te leíste todo el fic hasta acá! Es un honor enorme, me haces sentir super bien, te lo juro! Gracias :) Wii la parte con Isshin esperaba que fuese divertida y al parecer así fue, que alivio xD Bueno Stark..si bueno .. a mi también me cae muy bien pero.. como que también le queda el rol de lider y de maldad así que me arriesgué en darle el rol del líder de secuestradores..  
Sin más, ojalá te siga gustando.

**Sean-Raizou: **Jaja no tengo ni idea de cuanto signifique esa suma en dolares, pero suena costoso así que le puse eso, en realidad creo que es una exageración xD. Yeey más fans para Isshin, es lo máximo, lo adoro :) Jaja sí, eso tengo pensado para mi otro fic, no importa si sonaste pervertido xD creo que todos lo somos internamente.

**Dav001d: **En verdad te lo agradezco, sus comentarios son vitales para este fic, que cada día espero que les siga gustando y no perder o salirme de la trama, se agradece mucho toda la atención y el apoyo :) Lo de la bomba.. talvez fui muy lejos pero.. tenía que ser :D

**Kuchiki Kibe: **:O waaa Mexicana igual que Chad, debe ser genial por lo menos formar parte de la nacionalidad de alguien de Bleach.. maldito Tite Kubo, quizás ni sabe de Perú o.o" Una de tus favoritas? Me vas a hacer llorar xD. Sí, el pasado supongo que le da un toque más misterioso y entretenido.. ya me los imagino todos chiquitos y agrandados a la vez. Como dije antes: Orihime tiene mucha suerte al tenerlos detrás de ella. Jeje mil gracias por tus palabras.

**zoeldwina: **Yo en realidad no pensaba dejarlo en suspenso, wow soy genial xD jajaja que bueno que digas esas cosas, me haces sentir super bien con mi escrito. Los tres compartieron un campamento.. aay hubiera estado genial que Orihime también hubiese ido, talvez así la pelea por Hime hubiese empezado desde mucho antes :O Siento todo lo que Hime sufre, Ichigo debe actuar *o* Toushiro es precioso, creo que por ti me enamoré de él. XD

**apauletta: **Algo inesperado o.o Si! Genial al parecer logro cosas sin darme cuenta, eso es bueno, me alivia mucho =)  
Espero mantener eso y no perderlo; no pronto o.o"

**Lila-chan: **Admito mi culpabilidad xD Hay no puedo creerte eso de 10 capitulos seguidos y que te duermas tan tarde por mi culpa. No sé si sentirme feliz por eso o triste por tu sueño.. o.o Al principio en verdad ilusionaba causar intriga pero creo que después fue algo natural en mis capis y talvez por ello, todo quedo tan misterioso.. cosas que hago sin siento mucho por Ichigo, pero una vez que empecé a escribir la historia me decidí en hacerlo sufrir tanto como Orihime sufrió por él, sólo hago justicia xD

**kira kurosaki: **¡Hay como te lo he dicho ya, odio a tu ordenador no te deja ser feliz u.u! Jaja en realidad, los tres son muy despistados, cosa que se nota a leguas en el anime y lo quise hacer presente aquí también n.n yes. Gracias por todo amiga, eres lo máximo!

**.**

**En verdad deseo que les agrade esta conti**

**Capítulo 11 : "El Rescate"**

La reunión que tuvieron con Toushiro los hizo pensar mucho en cómo repartirse las tareas para el gran rescate de Orihime. Tenían tres opciones y eran tres muchachos; lo más lógico era que se dividiesen relativamente. Finalmente concordaron lo siguiente: Ulquiorra iría con Yumichika al museo de Artes, Grimmjow con Ikkaku al oeste de la ciudad e Ichigo junto a Kempachi a la bahía Karakura. Tal vez no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus parejas, pero en este mundo todo es democracia.

El gran día llegaba y la espera también tuvo algunas sorpresas. Tenían llamadas telefónicas con mensajes ocultos dos o tres veces a la semana, encuentros como el de la playa y millones de cartas de Stark diciendo que siguiesen sus ordenes de lo contrario la vida de diva que le ofrecían a Orihime terminaría en tragedia.

Todo ese tiempo Ichigo empezó a pasar más tiempo con Grimmjow e Ulquiorra, no por voluntad propia sino por interés y deber. Y de esta manera se fue alejando cada vez más y más de sus verdaderos amigos. Rukia odiaba sentirlo tan lejano, pero no decía nada, prefería guardar silencio y actuar tal y como le recomendó Renji, aunque costara mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Hey Ichigo! – levantó la mano aquella pequeña peli-negra de ojos azules – Aquí hay sitio – indicó la mesa en la cual estaba comiendo con los demás. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los puestos estaban ocupados.

Ichigo, con bandeja en manos, volteó a verla y notar a sus amigos pasar un buen rato, sabía que siempre habría un lugar para él; pero, también entendía que Orihime era lo más importante en su vida y habían asuntos que atender con sus nuevos "compañeros de rescate"; por no decir "nuevos amigos".

De esta forma prefirió ignorar tal invitación y seguir caminando hasta llegar a la mesa del fondo en la cual los tres solían almorzar. Rukia dejó de mover los brazos y tomó asiento, odiaba cuando se comportaba tan atorrante, el día que rescataran a Orihime ajustaría cuentas con su amigo peli-naranja.

- _Idiota –_ frunció el ceño empezando a comer.

- Tranquila Kuchiki-san, no podemos lidiar con el comportamiento infantil de Kurosaki – Ishida comentó sin ver a nadie y con un libro al costado de su bandeja.

- Pero me las va a pagar, sabe que no es necesario guardarse todos sus problemas ¿Acaso no sabe lo que significa ser amigos? – seguía molesta y deseaba decirle sus verdades.

- Sólo esperemos un poco más, Kuchiki, falta muy poco – añadió Tatsuki seria.

- No olvides nuestro plan – Renji la miró a los ojos y Chad asintió.

Lograron subirle el ánimo, ya todo lo tenían preparado.

**xXxXxoOoxXxXoOoXxXx**

El gran día llegó, lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo finalmente se hizo realidad, este sería el día que la tendría entre sus brazos otra vez. Estaba ansioso, podía sentirla, imaginaba cosas profundas y sobre todo contaba con la seguridad necesaria para el trabajo duro. No había comentado nada a su familia ni amigos; pero sin embargo, juraba estar haciendo las cosas correctamente.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado con los demás y ahí se encontró a todos los que participarían. Obviamente Toushiro junto a Momo, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Todos los presentes vestían ropas oscuras para realizar su cometido con discreción y profesionalismo.

- Escuchen con atención, yo tendré este walkitoki conmigo para poder comunicarme con la central y que así el general Yamamoto me de las órdenes para empezar. Ustedes – señalando a los romeos- también usaran uno de estos y me informaran todo lo que ocurra en el lugar mientras yo me quedo aquí y dirijo a todo el mundo ¿Queda claro? – preguntó con voz de mando, tan varonil como siempre.

-Si – todos afirman con fuerza y tomando de la mesa todo lo necesario. Laser, humor, armas de fuego, etc. No se asusten, ya todos habían practicado como usarla.

Cada pareja tomó su camino y fueron a toda marcha. En el lugar sólo quedó Toushiro y su novia, la cual había venido por voluntad propia esperando que todo saliera bien.

- Toushiro-kun ¿Crees que todo salga según lo previsto?- Momo se acerca y forma cara de duda y preocupación.

- Todo saldrá bien

**xXxXxOoOoOOoXxXxoOoOoXxXxX**

Ulquiorra y Yumichika fueron los primeros en llegar a su destino. Fueron cautelosos al entrar pues el lugar estaba cerrado. El museo era impactante, muy al estilo de los 50 pero mantenía la historia en sí. Como aún era temprano tenían el presentimiento de que nada ocurriría ahí pero de todas maneras fueron a investigar.

- Me encanta el arte antiguo a ¿ti no?- rompió el hielo maravillándose cada vez más con los cuadros.

- No en realidad – respondió monótono con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Yumichika hizo un puchero y lo miró con los ojos entre-cerrados - ¿Acaso tú no sonríes? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? – casi enloquece – Ah ya sé, ese es tu secreto para mantener ese cutis perfecto, no quieres arrugarte, te pillé – se dio la razón él mismo.

Ulquiorra detuvo su caminar y volteo a verlo - ¿Ah? ¿Y tú por qué eres tan raro? Llevas una pluma en la cara como si fuera atractivo y no lo es – dio su punto de vista logrando su objetivo.

-¡Eres un insensible! – exclamó con ojos brillosos – Yo te alago y tú me criticas, nunca lograrás que nos llevemos bien.

- Nunca dije que quería eso

**xXxXOoOoXxXxoOoOoXxXx**

El Oeste se veía como siempre: aburrido y calmado. Sin embargo, Grimmjow e Ikkaku se dispusieron a inspeccionar el área. Se suponía que ahí irían a poner una bomba o algo por el estilo, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido pues el lugar sólo mostraba algunas casas humildes. Lo que les llamó la atención fue un gran estadio desierto de por ahí. Entraron, y tal y como lo pensaron, Nada.´

- Mierda ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

- Niño, eres un impaciente ¡Apenas acabamos de llegar! - reclamó Ikkaku con una venita pulsante.

- ¿A quién le dices niño?.. Anciano - se defendió el peli-celeste con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Como me llamaste? - con un aura oscura - Aprende a respetar a tus mayores.

- Como no.. ANCIANO - Grimmjow disfrutaba verlo molesto - Deberíamos darle uso a este estadio y ver quién tiene la razón - propuso arqueando una ceja.

- Como gustes

Ambos tenían la adrenalina en la sangre y esta pequeña batalla la disfrutarían al máximo.

**XxXxoOoOxXxOOoOxXxx**

Los últimos en llegar fueron Ichigo y Kempachi, durante el camino se la pasaron conversando de temas algo extraños. El gran hombre de la cicatriz mostraba mucho interés en el peli-naranja pues le maravillaba la idea de siendo tan pequeño y enfrentarse a un criminal, a lo cual Ichigo no sabía como contestar o reaccionar pues obviamente lo hizo sin conciencia. Era aún muy pequeño y la cabeza no funcionaba del todo cuerda.

Al cuadrar el auto del FBI. Ambos salieron con cautela y con las armas en mano. Todo estaba muy calmado; demasiado. En la bahía solían haber niños jugando y algunas tiendas abiertas, pero ahora ni un alma se presentaba. No había ruido en lo absoluto. El sol estaba despidiéndose por lo cual la oscuridad se apoderó del lugar en poco tiempo.

A menos que no notaran ciertas sombras aparecer por detrás de ellos. Cinco en total y que los habían seguido todo el camino a hurtadillas.

- Esto es muy raro - comentó el mayor de los Kurosaki paseando la mirada por el muelle - Quizás no decidieron venir el día de hoy.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - Kempachi mantenía la pistola preparada para disparar y daba vueltas, tranquilamente, en círculos.

Un fino ruido que parecía no provenir de este mundo los hizo sobre saltar, pero ninguno halló el origen de este. Luego unas pisadas se escucharon no muy lejos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta se hizo ver el famoso Stark Coyote. Se mostraba tan relajado como siempre y los miraba directamente a los ojos, finalmente sonrió disimuladamente y comenzó a hablar.

- Asi que decidieron aparecer - habló con voz pausada - Pero.. nono.. no querrán seguir con esas armas de fuego por aquí. Déjenlas en el suelo - la última parte sonó seria y aterradora.

- Joder, ya nos cansamos de todas tus amenazas, deja libre a Orihime o no dudare en usar esto - lo señaló con la pistola echando humo por la cabeza. Estaba arto de él, harto de seguir sus ordenes, vino aquí por ella y no se iba a ir sin su propósito.

- Ah ya veo, no quieres seguir mis órdenes.. en ese caso - volteó la cabeza y dio permiso para que dos personas más se mostraran ante ellos.

Nnoitra venía junto con la secuestrada, tapándole la boca para evitar que hablara y con la otra apuntaba a la muchacha con una pistola plateada.

- TSK - exclamó el peli-naranja al verla de esa manera. Tenía que pensarlo dos veces antes de reaccionar, de otro modo todo el esfuerzo que le tomó venir hasta acá sería en vano, pues la vida de su ex pendía de un "gatillo".

- Oye Ichigo, haz lo que te dijo - le recomendó Zaraki dándole el ejemplo y soltándo su arma en el piso de madera. Su locutor realizó el mismo acto al instante, no quería que le pasara nada malo a Orihime. Ahora tenía que seguir las instrucciones a regañadientes.

- Bien - se expresó Stark - Muy bien Ichigo. Ahora necesito que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece- sacando una pistola de su bolsillo.

- ¡Aquí está! - se oyó otra voz, verdaderamente inesperada. Aquellas sombras de hace un rato, se hicieron dar a conocer. Eran sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Y el que había gritado sin pensarlo dos veces fue sin duda un peli-rojo arriesgado.

- ¡Renji! - Los ojos caramelo del chico quedaron como platos ¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí? ¿Cómo llegó?

- ¿Tú tienes algo que es mío? - preguntó el oji-celeste no muy crédulo.

- ¡Nunca fue tuyo! - gritó Ichigo desesperado, temiendo lo que le fuera a pasar a sus amigos.

- Sí, aquí está - confirmó el peli-rojo con un poco de miedo - Si lo quieres tira tu arma al mar, de lo contrario yo tiraré esto logrando que se hunda en lo profundo del océano- advirtió levantando entre sus manos una pequeña esfera de color morado.

- No serías capaz - abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Pruébame - dijo sonriendo.

Coyote dio un bufido y tardó unos segundos en seguir las instrucciones de Renji. Al parecer lo tenía dominado y todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

- ¡Eso es, así se hace inútil! - festejó Tatsuki al ver a Stark sin salida.

- ¡Stark-sama, es una trampa! - Nnoitra avisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde - ¡Esa piedra es falsa!

Renji quedó congelado, maldito Nnoitra, ahora ya todo se había complicado. Su pequeño comentario hizo que el lider de los secuestradores llamara a los demás. Hijori, shinji, Harribel, Loly, Melony y Tesla se hicieron presentes pero tampoco tenían armas de fuego.

- Bueno, supongo que ya ganamos, nosotros tenemos las pistolas - Kempachi estaba seguro de lo que decía.

- Yo no lo creo - comentó Hiyori y con un rápido movimiento de artes marciales pudo quitarles las pistolas y sin querer tirarlas al agua.

- Bien hecho - la regañó Shinji con los ojos entre-cerrados.

- Pero ahora todo va a ser más justo - acotó Harribel notando que ninguno tenía armas de fuego, sin contar a Nnoitra quien aún sujetaba a Orihime y mantenía su pistola pegada a la cabeza de la chica.

- Me parece bien - dijo Rukia sonándose los nudillos y dando un paso al frente.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Tú no vas a pelear - le advirtió Ichigo poniendo un brazo frente a ella.

- No me jodas, esto lo hago por que quiero a mi amiga y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá - reclamó con el ceño fruncido - con permiso.

Rukia no pudo guardar tanto coraje, si estaba ahí era para ayudar, era lo único que tenía en mente. Todos los demás estaban ahí porque el lazo de amistad que lo unía era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Ichigo los miró decididos y agradeció internamente sus acciones. Era realmente afortunado al tener amigos tan valientes y dispuestos a todo.

Y así dio inició a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Kempachi decidió arriesgarse más y enfrentar a Stark, sus golpes eran fuertes pero sus movimientos no lo suficientemente rápidos. Rukia peleó con Hiyori, ambas contaban con rapidez y golpes directos pero la peli-negra lo hacía mucho más exacto y su defensa era excelente. Chad enfrentó a Harribel, a pesar de ser mujer, era una experta en peleas y el mexicano tuvo dificultades en hallar sus puntos débiles, sin dudas tuvo que romper sus propias reglas de "nunca le pegues a una mujer" era eso o quedar hecho polvo por ella. Tatsuki quiso enfrentar a Tesla, la pelea fue pareja pues ambos eran fuertes sin embargo ella contaba con muchísima más experiencia. Las apariencias engañan y Loly podía parecer inofensiva, pero cuando Renji la retó mostró un lado salvaje y engañoso pues era relativamente fuerte y el peli-rojo tuvo que actuar rápido. Del mismo modo lo hizo Uryu con Menoly, pero ella era algo más calculadora con sus movimientos al igual que Ishida, por eso fue una batalla poco común.

Ichigo fue cauteloso y llegó hasta Nnoitra, aún sin nada de armas.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Acaso quieres que la mate de una vez por todas - dijo empezando a presionar el gatillo.

El peli-naranja lo miró con desprecio pero quiso ser lo suficientemente astuto para tratar con alguien como aquel sujeto.

- Oye.. que tal si.. peleamos sin armas, ¿no crees? Así veríamos quien es en realidad el más fuerte - propuso _- ¡Maldita sea! Sueno como el idiota de Grimmjow.. pero si esto funciona.._

_-_ Esta bien - accedió con una maliciosa sonrisa - ¡Hey! Lilinnete, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó acercándose la pequeña oji-rosa.

- Tienes que tomar esto - dándole la pistola - No dejes que escape ¿entendido?

Ella asintió.

Ichigo, como el despistado que era, no le dio mucha importancia a que una indefensa niña esté ahí y que vaya a tomar el lugar del asqueroso de Nnoitra. Sólo tenía claro una cosa y era enfrentar a ese maldito.

- Bueno qué esperas, empecemos la acción - lo insitó el secuestrador sin sangre en la cara.

Ichigo le dio un puñetazo justo en la quijada a lo que Nnoitra respondió con una patada en el estómago. Así iban dando y recibiendo golpes sin perder la energía. Él lo hacía por ella, y el otro por el simple hecho de disfrutar la pelea.

Orihime ahora podía hablar y moverse, ya que Lilinnete no la sujetaba ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo la peli-naranja no lograba hablar o moverse debido a la escena que estaba presenciando. Todos ellos, todos sus amigos, hasta Ichigo; a quien había dicho que nunca más lo quería volver a ver y lo odiaba, estaba presente y luchando sólo para salvarla. Realmente estaba en shock, se sentía la causante de todo el mal y de todo lo malo que fuese a ocurrir. Nada tenía que ser así ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?

Derramó una gruesa lágrima por su rostro.

Lilinnete la vio, a pesar de ser una pre-puber, era bastante observadora e inteligente. Era más que obvio que el sujeto, que ahora peleaba con el peli-negro, era el chico que amaba Orihime. No sabía qué hacer o decir, pero tenía que hacer algo.

- Inoue-san - habló la pequeña viéndola a los ojos - Deje de llorar, ha llorado todos estas noches en el palacio, y no tiene por qué seguir haciéndolo - miró de reojo a su tío - pues hoy saldrá libre.

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos.

- Yo la voy a dejar libre.

- L-Lilinnete.. si tú haces eso.. podrías - quedó perpleja, Orihime temía lo que esa decisión trajera como consecuencia.

- Lo sé, pero ya me cansé de formar parte de esto. No tiene sentido. Quisiera hacer algo bueno alguna vez en mi vida - exclamó decidida.

De pronto se oyeron autos y sirenas policiales como aquella ocasión. De esos vehículos bajaron personas con trajes negros y lentes oscuros. Rápidamente agarraron a los secuestradores y los esposaron. Todo había terminado antes de empezar.

- ¿C-Cómo supieron? - se extrañó Ichigo.

- Zaraki nos informó por el walkitoki cuando los encontraron - informó otro agente que bajaba del vehículo y quitándose los lentes oscuros.

- ¡D-Director Aizen! - pronunciaron en coro los estudiantes.

Una rubia se asomó por la puerta y al ver a Orihime estalló de felicidad - ¡Orihime-chan! ¿No te pasó nada? Estás bien, me alegro - decía abrazándola muy emocionada.

- Nada de eso Srta Rangiku-san - respondió aliviada, pues esos días grises parecían terminar para ella.

- Qué bueno que todo salió tal y como lo imaginamos- comentó Gin tomando el hombro de su novia.

- Y lo mejor es que los atrapamos y hallamos la piedra - se manifestó Toushiro al llegar con Momo.

- Anda, Kurosaki.. es el momento - le dijo Uryuu a su amigo empujándolo disimuladamente.

- Sí - suspiró caminando hasta la peli-naranja - Este.. Inoue.. -dijo un poco dudoso pues no sabía si tratarla tan familiarmente. No sabía si lo seguía odiando como le había dicho semanas atrás.

- Umm.. - giró el rostro encontrando a su ex - Kurosaki.. kun - habló algo temerosa y ocultando sus lágrimas.

- Es él ¿verdad? - se incorporó la pequeña peli-verde.

- Sí, Lilinnete-chan- admitió un poco sonrojada - Es él.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó un Ichigo curioso.

- Créeme, no quieres saberlo - dijo seria y analizándolo de pies a cabeza antes de dejarlos solos.

- Kurosaki-kun, yo.. - dijo apenada - Gracias por venir.. en verdad te lo agradezco, después de que te dije todas esas cosas tan crueles.. Tú viniste para rescatarme, no me lo merezco. - admitió agachando la cabeza.

- Tranquila, sabes que yo nunca te dejaría sola, eres muy importante para mí.

- Gracias de todas maneras, y perdóname por favor.

- No Inoue. Tú perdoname, has sufrido demasiado todo este tiempo y yo tengo la culpa, jamás quise que terminemos, pero si esa fue tu decisión yo no me puedo oponer. Sólo quiero verte feliz, lamento mucho el daño que te hise y me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo eso. Quiero que sepas que jamás dejé de amarte, y que para mí siempre serás lo más importante. Si deseas que me aleje, así será.. sólo tienes que decirlo - le dijo con voz suave tomándola del mentón y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Ella quedó en silencio, por fín la disculpa que esperaba, todas sus palabras fueron precisas, se sintió una tonta, tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo seguía amando ¿Para qué negarlo más? Era obvio lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos. Puro amor.

Estaba decidida, pero una milésima de segundo antes, un gatillo sonó y un fuerte disparo se escuchó y lo siguiente que vio fue a su querido peli-naranja caer al suelo. Era obviamente una bala perdida, seguramente alguno de los secuestradores la habría tirado rehusándose a entrar al auto policial, y aquella majadería provocó una desgracia inevitable.

Ichigo cayó violentamente al suelo. Sus ojos cafés quedaron sin ese rayo de luz que los hacían ver tan cálidos, y quedaron abiertos. Dejó de respirar y su piel se puso tan pálida como la nieve, ese momento de felicidad pasó a la historia al ver a Ichigo, quizás, morir.

Todos los presentes notaron esto y quedaron estupefactos. No había explicación para esto, no la había.

- ¡Ichigo! - gritaron todos al verlo en el suelo y con sangre expandirse por todo su torso. Todo era sangre, todo era miedo y dolor.

Orihime quedó en shock, no pudo decir nada por unos momentos. Toda la luz que acababa que descubrir se formó en tinieblas dentro de su corazón. No era justo, simplemente no era justo todo lo que estaba viviendo. Una horrible, horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

- Kurosaki-kun - dijo en voz baja - _¿Qué hago?_

_Kurosaki-kun..._

_Kurosaki-kun.._

_Kurosaki-kun.._

_¡KUROSAKI-KUUNNNNN!_

**Continuará..**


	12. Siempre habrá un lugar para ti

**Pucha u.u el final se acerca y no sabría cómo agradecerles lo que significó tenerlos como lectores :')**

**Lila-chan: **Eso me alegra bastante n.n, Creo que el drama es justificable en estos casos.. bueno eso creo o.o" Te gustó? Excelente, esa es una buena noticia! Gracias por lo de fan, eres muy alagadora! Y tenemos algo en común.. yo también soy una impaciente.

**yuuna-chan: **Wow muchas gracias! Ciertamente tuvo muchos temas geniales, nunca imaginé lograr escribir algo así, en serio O.O Yo veo a Renji como el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, super lindo *o* Yep, su disculpa estuvo emocionante pues fue algo como un remember del anime.. pero descuida amo a Ichigo.. esto no termina aquí :)

**Dav001d: **Wii el final lo puse sin pensar en realidad..pero creo que no quedó tan mal después de todo..es más emocionante supongo =) Sí, sería raro que muera.. pero.. bueno qué pasará :O jeje

**kira kurosaki: **jaja yo sí me loqueo con mis propios fics, es genial tener el poder.. pero también pienso en un final feliz para la mejor pareja anime del mundo ;) Ciertoo.. que habrá pasado con Senna? :O Gracias por seguir mis otros fics, eres la mejor! n.n

**toaneo07: **Bueno eso me alegra igual! Espero te guste el descenlace

**nypsy: **Mucho dramatismo que espero haya terminado.. y que mejore mucho la relación del par naranja, yo también anhelo verlos juntos  
Yo no permitiré tragedia en mis fics, así que nada de lamentos! :)

**zoeldwina: **Gomene, no quiero tristeza pero.. el drama me llamaba u.u" Ichigo es fuerte, tiene que lucharla, así debe ser!  
Yo también espero que Orihime sea feliz, en mi fic lo será.. pero también debería serlo en el anime.. Espero que Tite Kubo sea ichihimista xD

**Kuchiki Kibe: **Gracias, cuando estaba escribiendo no me di cuenta lo emocionante, pero una vez que terminé y lo lei pude notar eso, estoy satisfecha y más porque te gustó n.n

**Akary: **jaja las combinaciones perfectas, Ulqui y Yumichika, jamás me lo había imaginado hasta ahora. E Ikkaku con Grimmjow pues deberían ser amigos xD.. era obvio lo de Ichigo y Kenpachi, se caen bien en el anime..^^ Ichigo herido, desearía cuidarlo yo! :P envidio tanto a Inoue.

**Sean-Raizou: **Un saltito para leer mi fic T.T no sé que decir..muchas gracias! Creo que meresco esas palabras xP La idea también me dolió pero algo tuvo que suceder y eso era dejar a Ichigo herido.. espero que no vuelvas a pensar que soy mala T.T lo hize sin querer queriendo.

**CREOO que este sería.. Pen-último Capítulo...Así que.. Dejen revieww ó.ò...**

**Capítulo 12: "Siempre habrá un lugar para ti"**

Un edifico enorme, con muchos pacientes y doctores listos para curar. Así se encontraba el hospital general de Karakura; dirigido por Ryuken Ishida, el padre de Uryuu, quien ahora se acercaba a los familiares y amigos del herido con su semblante característico.

La Sala de Espera no podía estar más llena. Todos sus amigos, familia, seres queridos y demás compartían un mismo dolor; sentir que Ichigo Kurosaki se iba de sus vidas para ya no volver. Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Chad y Tatsuki mantenían silencio mientras Orihime hacía la música de fondo con sus sollozos. Rangiku hacía lo posible para tranquilizarla, comprendiendo su temor. Gin y Aizen estaban de pie, mientras que este hablaba por celular. Isshin trataba de mantener la calma por sus dos hijas menores quienes ahora estaban realmente tristes y con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Hitsugaya se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido y Hinamori acompañaba a todos tratando de darles fuerza y apoyo.

- ¿Dr. Kurusaki? - llamó Ryuken analizando a todos los presentes. Traía unos papeles en mano.

- S-Soy yo - contestó el mencionado poniéndose de pie muy preocupado.

- Acompáñeme por favor - le indicó girando sobre su propio eje.

- D-Disculpe - alcanzó a decir la oji-gris secándose las lágrimas - ¿Puedo ir yo también? n-necesito verlo.

El Dr. Ishida la miró extrañado por un segundo - No, no seas inprudente jovencita. Lo verás a su debido tiempo.

- P-Papá..- dijo Uryuu en voz baja para confrontar a su padre, pero en cuanto este lo miró a los ojos no tuvo de otra que guardar silencio.

Ambos doctores dejaron la habitación a paso ligero dejando a los demás con mucha preocupacón e intriga. Hasta ahora no les habían dicho cómo se encontraba su amigo pelinaranja. Lo único que una enfermera alcanzó a decirles fue que estaba en "estado crítico".

- Todo esto es mi culpa.. Todo - volvia a llorar - Yo soy la que debería estar en esa camilla ahora, no él.

- Respira, Orihime-chan - La Srta. Matsumoto la abrazaba por el hombro - Lamentarse no ayuda en nada.

- Es cierto Inoue - acotó Rukia - Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Ichigo no puedo irse de esta manera.. nunca se lo perdonaría - aprentando los puños, Renji rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la acarició dedicandole una mirada reconfortante

- Voy a traerte un vaso con agua, Orihime - avisó Tatsuki lebantándose de su asiento. Era su mejor amiga, no le agradaba verla de esa manera. Tan frágil y decaída por la vida de Ichigo, ella daría la suya si fuese una opción, no se resignaría a perderlo. No ahora.

- Te acompaño - dijo Chad llendo tras ella.

- Inoue-san, voy a hacer lo necesario para que puedas ver a Kurosaki lo más pronto posible- indicó Uryuu también retirandose determinado.

_Tengo unos amigos maravilllosos..__-_pensó Orihime por un instante viendo a todos muy preocupados y atentos a ella-.._Gracias._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_-_ ¡Y ustedes a qué hora pensaban llegar! - los reprimió Toushiro a todo pulmón viendo su reloj de mano. 00: 26 am.

- Nos acabamos de enterar - fue lo único que dijo Grimmjow. Al parecer volumen de voz lo tenía bajo.

- Además nos enviaron a lugares muy lejanos - recalcó Ulquiorra monótono pero de igual manera.

Orihime levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus voces. No los había visto por un largo tiempo, y quizás este no sería el mejor momento. Tomó aire y se lebantó de su asiento en dirección a los muchachos.

- Orihime - dijeron al unísono al verla parada en frente de ellos.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados - comentó el peli-celeste mirándola tristemente.

- No tienes por qué sentirte de esta manera - Ulquiorra le acarició la mejilla.

- No.. - dijo ella retirándo su mano - No. Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber sido el desafortunado.. y-yo.. yo soy la causa de esta tragedia - se echó a llorar en el pecho de Ulquiorra - Perdónenme, perdónenme.. nunca quise meterlos en esto..-

- No, pero nosotros nos quisimos involucrar - Grimmjow dio un paso al frente.

- Todo tiene una razón de ser, todo tiene un porqué - El oji-verde la miró a los ojos.

- No queremos verte así.. - dijo el oji-azul tratándo de animarla - Es obvio que pierdo el tiempo al llegar a algo.. está claro lo que sientes por él - finalizó en voz baja.

Grimmjow se alejó del lugar con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. ¿En realidad amaba a Orihime? ¿En serio su corazón sentía amor al verla? quizás no. Pero ¿Por qué creyó sentir eso? Era una chica asombrosa, la primera que en realidad parecía entenderlo, escucharlo, acompañarlo.. pero esperen un minuto.. ¿Acaso eso mismo no había hecho Nell algunos años atrás? Tal vez veía el rostro de ella reflejarse en el de Orihime y sin darse cuenta.. aún mantenía sentimientos por su ex-novia.

_-Soy un GRAN, Gran idiota - _se dijo apoyándose en una pared con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. _-En verdad lo soy. ¿Por qué a mí?_

_..Nelliel.. yo aún te amo.._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ulquiorra y Orihime se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del hospital, ella lloraba en su hombro.. como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué haría sin él? Lo necesitaba y más ahora que perdía al amor de su vida. Cada lágrima, cada gemido de angustía lo afectaba a él también, pero el moreno mantendría su semblante en frente de ella. Era obvio que le esperaba un rechazo de su parte si este le declarara sus sentimientos, pero como dijo antes.. no sería una cruz que cargaría de por vida.

- Orihime, sé que no es el mejor momento.. pero debo decirte algo que no puede esperar más - empezó el moreno con resignación.

- ¿Decirme? - repitió en voz baja aún con ojos cristalinos.

- Sí - suspiró y miró hacia otra parte - Yo desde hace mucho estoy guardando este secreto.. Yo te amo.

Fue un balde de agua helada para la peli-naranja, no se lo vio venir, menos de él. Lo quería, lo adoraba.. pero como a un buen amigo y nada más. Jamás se puso a pensar en alguna relación entre ellos. Era suficiente con la declaración de Grimmjow a la cual ella pidió un tiempo para pensarlo, pero ¿ahora? No podía hacer lo mismo con Ulquiorra, no lo quería hacer sufrir, no a quien más la ayudó en sus problemas.

- Te amo desde que te conocí, desde que apareciste en mi vida, fuiste todo para mí y me alegra mucho el haber estado tanto tiempo junto a ti, disfrutar de tu compañía.. antes de..

- Antes de..

- Antes de partir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ul-Ulquiorraa.. - ella no pudo con tanto asombro y dolor en el pecho; volvió a derramar lágrimas.

- Te lo he dicho, no me gusta verte llorar - le recordó secando sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar - pero es algo que debo hacer.. por ti.

- ¿Por mi? ¡Yo no quiero que te alejes! Menos ahora cuando más te necesito - admitió mirándolo dolida.

- Te equivocas, tu no me necesitas. Todo tiene límites en esta vida.. tú lo sabes.. - volvió a desviar la mirada - Hasta mi corazón. No puedo seguir haciendome esto a mi mismo. Todo este tiempo ignoré mis sentimientos pues era lo mejor. Tú me hablabas de Kurosaki Ichigo, cuánto lo amabas, cuán felices eran, toda la felicidad que compartían.. y yo.. finjía.. sólo quería ayudarte.. no me importaba que no fuera correspondido.. me importas demasiado como para alejarme aún sabiendo que no era por quién llorabas o suspirabas. Pero es demasiado.. aún para mí. Y ahora.. tenía que confesártelo ahora.. sé que no soy correspondido.. pero por lo menos tenías que saberlo..antes que me vaya a Hong Kong para siempre.

- Ulqui-kun - paró de llorar y le puso una mano en el rostro - Perdóname.

- No tienes nada por qué disculparte.. todo esta bien.. Uno tiene que hacer lo que el corazon le dice. No quiero estropear tu relación con él. Es muy obvio que lo amas, y siempre lo harás. Lo que sientes es puro y genuino.. en verdad que es muy afortunado..

- Sabes que siempre seremos amigos.. Los mejores.. Sólo quiero que seas feliz - lo miró con ternura.

- Y lo seré si tu lo eres - le dio un beso en la frente antes de la despedida

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Al día siguiente, 10 horas de operación después, el ambiente se tornó algo extraño. Y lo motivos no eran para menos. Aizen, Gin y Rangiku se fueron a trabajar pues una Preparatoria los llamaba. Hitsugaya tuvo que irse y llevar a Hinamori a su casa a descansar. Grimmjow también optó por salir, despejar su mente, y sobre todo ver si aún quedaba alguna ceniza del fuego de amor que compartió junto con Nell. Ulquiorra tuvo que irse de prisa, Sun Sun fue a recogerlo, su vuelo salía en la mañana por lo que talvez no pudo descanzar casi nada pero aunque sea logró su cometido: "decirle a Orihime lo que en verdad sentía por ella."

- Wow, no se duerme nada bien en estas sillas - se quejaba Rukia sobandose el cuello. El reloj daba las 9:58 am.

- Qué esperabas.. es un hospital - comentó Renji arqueando una ceja.

- El mejor de Karakura - acotó Uryuu poniéndose los lentes.

- Sí, como sea - dijo Tatsuki - ¿Cómo amaneciste, Orihime?

- No muy bien, me duele un poco la espalda - contestó con la voz apagada y algo decaída todavía.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Chad.

- No, no pasa nada Sado-kun, gracias por preocuparte - dijo Orihime con una gotita de sudor en la frente y agitando las manos.

No les había comentado lo que Ulquiorra le había dicho, nadie sabía que ya había partido a otro país. ¿Sería lo correcto? Por el momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo correcto o incorrecto, Ichigo bloqueaba cualquier otro pensamiento.

- Oigan ¿no les parece raro que no haya venido la loca de Senna? - dijo Renji de repente.

- Oh, es verdad - añadió Rukia pensativa - Con tantos sucesos me había olvidado por completo de ella.

- Ejem - Uryuu se aclaró la garganta - Yo me encargé de eso. Di órdenes explícitas de no dejarla entrar.

- Gracias al cielo - acotó Tatsuki suspirando.

- ¡Doctor! / Papá - dijeron todos al ver a Ryuken llegar junto con Isshin.

- ¿Ya podemos ver a Ichigo? - preguntó Rukia.

- ¿Salió bien la operación? - cuestionó Renji.

- ¿Lograron sacarle la bala a Ichi-nii? - fue el turno de Karin.

- No hagan tanto ruido, estamos en un hospital no en un mercado - dijo friamente el doctor Ishida.

- La operación salió bien, no se preocupen. Pero aún tenemos que esperar 8 horas más para determinar la salud de Ichigo. - informó el Dr. Kurosaki calmadamente - Pueden verlo, pero tendrán que turnarse pues sólo puede haber una visita a la vez.

- Esta bien, ustedes pueden ir primero, es su hermano - indicó Orihime sonriéndoles de manera forzada, se moría por verlo.

- Gracias Orihime-chan, no tardaremos mucho - le dijo Yuzu del mismo modo.

- Adelante, síganme - indicó su padre para ver a su hermano.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Luego de unos minutos por fín le tocaba a la peli-naranja. Estaba nerviosa, sentía angustía y emoción a la vez. Llegó a su habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta logrando divisar muchas cosas raras, jamás había visto tantos utensilios médicos. El lugar estaba lleno de esas cosas, pastillas, jeringas.. y en el centro estaba la camilla en la cual Ichigo yacía con muchos tubos, vendas y demás. Al parecer durmiendo.

- Ichigo.. - dijo en voz baja acercándose a él y tomándo una silla para sentarse a su costado - cómo puede ser posible que estes respirando de un respirador artificial.. ¿Por qué no fui yo en vez de ti? - volvía a lamentarse pero evitando llorar en el lugar.

Tomó su mano, estaba fría, dolía demasiado sentirlo de esa manera. La tomó fuertmente deseando calentarla aunque sea un poco. Acariciaba su mano con ternura mientras lo veía a la cara. Se sentía inútil, inservible.. Daría su vida por devolverle la suya, era demasiado importante para ella.

- No tengo perdón Ichigo-kun - empezó Orihime - No la tengo, tú.. tú dijiste que aún me amabas..Y yo.. no logré decirte que también te amo.

Fue su imaginación o por una milésima de segundo sintió que el muchacho se movió.

- Nunca deje de amarte, siempre estuviste presente en mi mente.. Siempre..- derramó una lágrima en el brazo del chico - No te odio, nunca podría odiarte.. te dije esas cosas porque pensé que era lo mejor.. lo mejor para olvidarte.. pero.. Pero me equivoqué es imposible tratar de olvidarte.. Yo siempre te amaré.. por favor no me dejes.. no me dejes Ichigo-kun.. TE AMOOOO.. TE AMOOO MUCHO Y NO PODRÍA PERDERTE DE NUEVO..

Terminó de hablar agachando la cabeza y tomando su mano con ambas. Dolía, un dolor que no se comparaba a ninguno otro.

- No te vayas de mi vida.. por favor.. no lo soportaría.. jamás lo haría - más y más lágrimas por todo su rostro y mojaban las sábanas de Ichigo.

- No me iré - pudo pronunciar el joven aún con los ojos cerrados e inmovil.

- ¿Ichigo-kun? - se esperanzó Orihime al verlo reaccionar.

Pero eso fue todo y no volvió a decir una palabra más.

- Espero que cumplas tu promesa.. Que no te irás y podremos ser felices otra vez...

_Nadie podrá llenar el vacío que dejes en mi corazón si te vas.. siempre habrá un lugar para tí.. te lo juro._

**Continuará..**


	13. Amor Predestinado

**Esto es gracias a ustedes...**

**apauletta: **Yo también extrañaré esta historia ya que es la primera que hago :') De nada y en serio espero que te guste este último capítulo, eres una lectora desde el principio y te lo agradezco gigantescamente todo tu apoyo hasta el final!

**dany14-black8: **Lo siento, todo tiene un final.. a mi también me da penita terminarlo pero estoy segura que te gustará =) Gracias x todo, fuiste la primera primerita en dejarme un review así que te estaré eternamente agradecida.

**nypsy: **Amarás lo que le tengo preparado a Ulquiorra, y el final lo hize gracias a tu idea de un "happily ever after", muchas gracias x eso y todas tus demás ideas! Eres genial con todo eso y te lo agradesco muchísimo! :)

**Lila-chan13: **Completamente de acuerdo, todos deberían ser como él y confesar sus sentimientos aunque no sean correspondidos =') Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, eso espero, más gracias por engancharte a esta historia y decir que te encantó, me alegra mucho oir cositas así y me inspira a seguir con el ichihime n.n

**Sean-Raizou: **¡A ti es a quien más agradecida estoy! Fuiste fiel a este fic de principio a fin Nunca me dejaste de escribir reviews y apoyarme siendo yo una novata n.n" En serio y me hace feliz saber que he mejorado desde el primer capi hasta este (te sorprenderá) Uy no sabes lo que les espera a estas parejitas.. aaai el amor *o* Sólo te recomiendo que leas y espero te guste. De nuevo gracias y eres el mejor!

**Toaneo07: **Pues gracias x engancharte y significa mucho el hecho que seas fiel al fic y me dejes reviews, me hace sentir bien y adoro saber lo que opinan mis lectores =)

**Da001d: **Exacto, más distraído que Ichigo.. Grimmjow! Siempre lo supe n.n" Y pues me alegras la existencia al ser tan fiel a este fic, de verdad, son motivos por los cuales puedo seguir y la inspiración raras veces se me van. Si hay sentimientos encontrados.. y wenoo.. prepárate para este fabuloso desenlace. Espero que te guste tanto como los demás :)

**Akary**: Ulquiorra es tan tierno en el fondo, todo lo que dice conmueve n.n Es super cute. Jojo Senna, creo que ella quedó en el pasado, nada se interpondrá entre el amor de estos dos! Ya lo veras, y creo que te gustará bastante este último capi! Gracias x seguirme el fic y alegrar mis días con tus reviews =) Por supuesto que puedes visitar a Stark xD te acompaño.

**kira kurosaki: **Sí =) rayos sólo se admite un review x capi xD De todas formas la intención es lo que cuenta. No deseo hacer llorar a nadie, pero si es de felicidad sí =D. En serio, nunca crei que este día llegaría.. aún parece ayer cuando publiqué mi primer capítulo! Nunca lo olvidaré, estará en mi memoria x siempre! Gracias x todas tus palabras y ser la persona que eres! :) Sabes que este no será mi último fic, aun tengo otros 2 que espero seguir pronto xD

**JOSE LYN : **Veamos, no sabía nada de ti desde.. el 4º capitulo? Hace uff, que no te veía T.T pero me hace inmensamente feliz verte de nuevo por aquí y saber que no me has olvidado! Significa mucho tu regreso y gracias por todo, obvio haré otros fics n.n

**Están a punto de leer el último capítulo así que espero de corazón y lo disfruten hasta el final**

**Capítulo 13: "Amor Predestinado"**

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_

Tantas fueron sus lágrimas, tan profundo fue el dolor.  
Todas sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido dejándola vulnerable ante el temor.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con dificultad, intentaba hallar aunque sea un momento de paz en medio de todo aquel caos de angustia y desesperación.

Hace un par de horas habían hallado un mal funcionamiento en el sistema respiratorio del muchacho, varias enfermeras lo llevaban hacia la sala de operaciones a toda prisa, y en el momento que pasó frente a ella, recostado en aquella camilla e inconsciente, no pudo más y todo su mundo se congeló de repente, sintiéndose ajena a la realidad y deseando desaparecer en el acto; pues el dolor era incomparable y demasiado para su frágil corazón.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en segundos al verlo pasar. Como si todo su mundo se hiciera pedazos y su alma se alejara sin lograr decir "Espera, quiero ir contigo".

- Orihime-chan - una voz gruesa la hizo despertar de aquel trance.

- K-Kurosaki-san - pronunció volteando el rostro, pero pronto bajó la mirada arrepentida. Ya no se podía apreciar aquel rayo de luz que iluminaba su rostro como todos los días, aunque estuviese nublado o lloviendo si quiera. Ahora no había nada en él, únicamente agonía.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte hasta su última operación? - preguntó - Has estado en el hospital toda la semana, esto no te hace ningún bien. Necesitas descansar - le sugirió amablemente, intentando sonrier, pero él tampoco podía brindar esa alegría que lo caracterizaba tanto pues él, más que nadie, sabía la realidad. Era poco probable que su primogénito salga con vida esta vez.

- No puedo hacerlo – negó con la cabeza – No quiero dejar solo a Ichigo-kun. Estaré aquí hasta el final.

- Veo que no tiene caso insistir – sonrió disimuladamente – Te traeré una cobija para que pases la noche.

- Gracias – dijo aún muy deprimida.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien – habló antes de salir – Gracias por aparecer en la vida de Ichigo, en verdad que fuiste la razón por la cual él logró entender muchas cosas, principalmente el amor. Creía que siempre sería el amargado y desconsiderado hijo que crié; pero no, todo cambió cuando te conoció y eso me hizo feliz; no sólo a mí, sino a todos los demás también. Le cambiaste la vida a él y a los que lo rodean. Llegó a ser plenamente feliz a tu lado, jamás lo había visto tan determinado..Por eso.. pase lo que pase.. ya todo está bien, fuiste un ángel para él y estoy seguro que siempre lo serás – finalizó para retirarse.

La oji-gris quedó en silencio por unos instantes, ya no tenía más lágrimas qué derramar, estaba seca y muy confundida. Las palabras del padre de Ichigo resonaron en su cabeza como campanas hasta que se fue a dormir.

-Yo cambié su mundo pero.. él también cambió el mío – logró sonreir después de siete días de agonía.

**Flash Back / Sueño de Orihime**

Una nueva etapa hacia la madures se avecinaba a las vidas de jóvenes estudiantes en su primer año en la preparatoria de Karakura.

- ¡Hey Mizuro! ¡Hey Mizuro! ¿No te emociona estar en la preparatoria? Podremos ir a fiestas todos los fines de semana y conocer chicas - iba gritando un escandaloso castaño muy entusiasmado.

- Calma Asano-san. Estar en preparatoria también significa esforzarse más en los estudios.

- ¡Oye mira! Hay una pelea al final del pasillo, me pregunto quienes podrán ser - dijo ignorando a su amigo.

Unos cuantos metros más al fondo se encontraban estudiantes alrededor de un par de jóvenes, quienes estaban a punto de romperse las caras.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Retira lo que dijiste! - gritó enfadado un muchacho de cabellos naranjas, mostrando venitas pulsantes debido a la ira que lo dominaba. Tenía el ceño bien marcado y hechaba humo por la cabeza, sin contar todo eso; era muy guapo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cabeza de zanahoria? Si tanto quieres que lo repita está bien. ¡No sé cómo te dejaron entrar a esta institución si no se admiten animales!- dijo insitándolo un joven de cabellos celestes y del mismo porte que el peli-naranja. A la vista ambos eran peligrosos.

- ¡Date por muerto! - enfureció lebantando su brazo con la intensión de darle un golpe en la cara y romperle la nariz.

- Oigan, no actuen como niños inmaduros - Un joven de tez pálida detuvo el golpe del peli-naranja justo a tiempo.

- ¿Quién te crees, emo? - preguntó el oji-azul con cara de pocos amigos.

- Alguien superior a ustedes obviamente - recalcó el oji-verde serenamente.

- ¡Ya veras! - gritaron al unísono el par de delincuentes.

- ¡Ulquiorra-kun! - se escuchó una voz delicada.

Una muchacha de larga cabellera anaranjada, ojos pardos, cintura delineada, pechos prominentes y tez clara corría en dirección a la pelea; deslumbrando a todo aquel que la veía.

¿Acaso eran novios? ¿Cómo se conocían aquel oji-verde y esa oji-gris? Esas supocisiones causaron decepción a todos los jóvenes del plantel ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a quitarle la "novia" al joven que detuvo la pelea entre Ichigo Kurosaki y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

- Orihime - dijo al verla llegar a su lado respirando agitadamente - Te dije que esperaras.

- Gomene Ulqui-kun, pero.. no quería quedarme sola en este lugar tan grande - se justificó adorable.

Durante ese corto momento, un par de ojos color chocolate no podían despegar la mirada de ella. La miraba de arriba a abajo, no entendía el porqué, ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? El jamás había visto al sexo opuesto como algo interesante. No, él no era de esos chicos que compraban rosas y chocolates a alguna chica que le guste. Era un simple muchacho problemático, quien disfrutaba de las peleas y gustaba entrenar a diario. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sintió raro cuando la vio esa primera vez?

Después de su disculpa la oji-gris pudo ver mejor el escenario, divisando a dos muchachos viéndola de pies a cabeza. Esto le causó un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas y bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - lebantó su mano en señal de presentación - Veo que eres demasiado bonita para no conocerme - fanfarrón como de costumbre y conocido como el _heart breaker _mas amado y odiado de la ciudad.

- Mucho gusto.. Yo soy Inoue Orihime - les sonrió a ambos.

Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres pero por alguna extraña pero poderosa razón se arregló la garganta para hablar.

- Yo soy..-

- Orihime de prisa, debemos buscar nuestro salón de clases- Ulquiorra la tomó de la muñeca sin preguntar y se alejó junto con ella.

- ¡Ulqui-kun! ¿Por qué me jalas así? - trató de hablar una vez que estubieron lo suficientemente lejos - Él..

- No me parece buena idea que socializes con gente como esa- dijo friamente.

- Pero no tenías que actuar de esa manera - hizo un puchero.

- Sólo quiero protegerte.

- _Protegerme_- repitio dubitativa - _Quién habra sido aquel muchacho.. era muy apuesto.. pero su mirada daba miedo..De todas maneras, yo no creo que sea una mala persona -_dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Fin del Flash Back/ Fin del sueño de Orihime.**

A la mañana siguiente Orihime se despertó con otra perspectiva sobre la vida. Ya no estaba tan deprimida, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Si ocurrió algo mágico y nostálgico mientras dormía..

_Soñé.. la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que sentí este hermoso sentimiento por alguien.. Estoy tan feliz de haber recordado ese maravilloso día.._

Una angosta pero notoria sonrisa se podía apreciar en sus delicados labios. La manera que algo tan sencillo te puede cambiar el humor y llenarte de felicidad aunque el universo se ponga en tu contra, es algo grato y reconfortante para el corazón herido.

Luego de lebantarse y darse una vuelta alrededor del hospital, cosa que ya se hacía costumbre, recibió una llamada de Tatsuki avisándole que estaba en camino junto con sus demás amigos.

A diferencia de ella, todos los demás habían vuelto a clase. Es cierto que les preocupaba demasiado el estado de su amigo, pero cada uno tenía una vida y estaban en su último año de preparatoria, así que no podían sacrificar algo de esa magnitud quedándose en el hospital durante toda una semana académica y de alto valor educativo.

La noticia la alegró un poco más y decidió salir un momento para contemplar el clima del día de hoy. Ciertamente estaba garuando, pero ella adoraba esos días; le traía buenos recuerdos. No importaba si se mojaba un poco con tal de aclarar su mente y despejar su alma, antes de vover al hospital y vivir un mal momento de nuevo; esperando y rezando por la mejoría de su persona especial.

Sus pies la llebaron hasta un parque público. Era hermoso y las pocas gotas de lluvia que caían; sin contar un cálido sol que alumbraba, lo hacían ver hermoso y lleno de vida. Pensativa se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos mientras un fresco aire jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello. Quería disfrutar de aquel sitio que tanta alegría le regaló en el pasado.

**Flash Back**

- ¿QUE TE GUSTA ICHIGO? - gritaron en coro Rukia y Tatsuki en estado de shock.

- Shhh - Orihime trató de callarlas moviendo los brazos desesperada.

Ellas se encontraban en el salón de clases y cuando las dos escandalosas gritaron, el resto de sus compañeros voltaron para ver a una roja peli-naranja mostrando gotitas de sudor por toda la cabeza. Y para variar todo había ocurrido a la entrada, e Ichigo aún no llegaba.

- No tenían que ser tan escandalosas - las reprendió avergonzada.

- Perdónanos Orihime, pero es.. increíble - Tatsuki aún no concebía la idea.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te guste alguien como él?.. Es.. ¡es Ichigo! ¿No estarás confundiendolo con alguien más? - Rukia intentaba razonar.

- No, Kuchiki-chan. No lo estoy confundiendo con alguien más.. en verdad me gusta - reiteró mientras agachaba la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente, logrando arder.

- Oh bueno, entonces.. esto es aún más extraño de lo que imaginé - dijo Tatsuki mirando de reojo a Rukia.

- Sí, tenemos que decirselo - Rukia asintió.

- ¿Decirme qué? - la oji-gris lebantó la mirada anonada.

- Tú también le gustas - dijeron al unísono.

- ¿QUEEE?- La cara de la peli-naranja se convirtió en un gran signo de interrogación. - ¿C-Cómo? ¿C-Cuando? - tragó saliva - ¿Cómo saben eso? ¿Acaso él les ha dicho?

- No es necesario que lo diga, lo conocemos desde pequeño, sé que le gustas Inoue - contestó Rukia sin vacilar - Te trata diferente que a los demás, he notado la manera que te mira, incluso la manera de hablarte es diferente. Cuando está contigo se comporta de una manera completamente distinta a cuando está con nosotros. Es tan.. tan dificil de explicarlo..

- Sí, pero.. nosotras nunca pensamos que también te gustaba - añadió Tatsuki - Actuabas como siempre, nunca te vimos sonrojarte con él cerca, tu forma de ser siempre fue la misma; no notamos nunguna diferencia. Por eso todo es tan raro.. Ichigo, un chico de su clase, enamorado de ti; y tú, una chica buena e inteligente, enamorada de él.. No puedo creerlo francamente.. Sin embargo, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que quieras.. somos tus amigas.

- Gracias chicas, gracias por ser tan comprensivas - Orihime se lebantó de su asiento y las abrazó.

A las pocas semanas, Tatsuki y Rukia no podían guardas más el secreto, y decidieron contarles a Renji, Uryuu y Chad al respecto.

Las respuestas que estos les dieron reafirmaron sus supocisiones. Al parecer todo indicaba un amor correspondido, pero conociendo lo orgulloso que era Ichigo y lo tímida que era Orihime, esa relación perfecta quizás nunca llegaría a ocurrir. Por lo tanto, tubieron que tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

- Ya saben el plan - les recordó Rukia a sus amigos - Con un poco de suerte esta misma tarde Ichigo e Inoue podrían terminar juntos, claro, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan.

- No te preocupes, conosco a Ichigo, sé cómo reaccionará - le aseguró Renji.

- Aunque insisto que hay mejores maneras para lograr nuestro objetivo - objetó Uryuu no muy convencido.

- Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien - lo calmó Tatsuki - espero.

- Ya llegaron - avisó Chad alerta.

Era la hora de salida y este quinteto tenía un plan entre manos. Una vez que la campana de salida sonó, todos los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron en pocos segundos. Ichigo era un poco lento y demoró en guardar sus cosas, al igual que Orihime pues solía ser muy olvidadisa y guardaba los libros al final. Cuando terminaron de alistarse el salón estaba vacío y sus amigos los esperaban con un aura sospechosa.

- Orihime, te acompañamos a casa, tenemos que contarte muchas cosas - sus amigas la tomaron de la mano y se la llebaron sin preguntar.

- Y tú vienes con nosotros Ichigo, tenemos que hablar - los muchachos hicieron los mismo con el peli-naranja; dividiendose de esta manera.

Los chicos decidieron tomar una ruta un poco "femenina" pues caminaban através de un parque. Mientras que las chicas, caminaban al costado de este, por lo cual no podían apreciar aquel hermoso paisaje pues el parque tenía arboles frondosos alrededor. Así, ni chicas ni chicos podían verse ni percatarse de aquella cercanía.

De un momento a otro, los muchachos llegaron al tema de Orihime. Hablaban y elogiaban lo hermosa, adorable, inteligente, amigable, radiante que era ella. Pero el peli-naranja no había dicho ni una sola palabra, quería mantenerse al margen de la situación.

- Oh vamos Ichigo ¿No tienes nada qué decir sobre ella? - preguntó Renji curioso.

- ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hablar de ella? - dijo sencillamente.

- Aunque sea dinos algo que te guste de ella - se incorporó Uryuu.

- ¿Algo que me guste de ella? - repitió Ichigo viendo a su amigo con extrañez - P-pues no lo sé, ella es.. diferente a las demás.

- ¿Diferente en qué sentido? - questionó Chad calmado.

- Obviamente en el buen sentido.. ¿Pero por qué rayos quieren hablar de ella ahora? - molesto giró el rostro hacia otra dirección sintiendo una gota de lluvia sobre el rostro.

- Genial y ahora llueve - dijo el peli-rojo - Oigan ya no soporto, no voy a aguantar ni un minuto más bajo esta lluvia. Lo haremos con el plan B.

Ambos asintieron resignados.

- Hey Ichigo, ¿sabías que a Orihime le gusta Ulquiorra? - comentó Renji de la nada.

- ¿AH? - dijo este casi al instante.

- Sí, y por lo que he oído Ulquiorra piensa confesarse mañana en la mañana - agregó Uryuu limpiando sus lentes de la lluvia.

- Ah, b-bueno.. bien por ella - dijo el peli-naranja en voz baja y de mal humor.

- Sí, que pena.. Pero como a ti no te importa...

- No pues.. no me interesa - dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- Y como no sientes nada por ella.. - dijeron en voz alta.

- ¡Ya callense! - explotó por fin el peli-naranja - no es que no me importe.. es sólo que yo no soy nada para ella.

Todos sus amigos lo vieron completamente anonados. Oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Ichigo fue, sin duda, increíble. Sabían que le gustaba Orihime, estaban seguros de eso pero nunca creyeron que ESO era lo que pensaba sobre Orihime. Ciertamente oyeron un dejo de tristeza cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Es muy complicado sentir un sentimiento completamente diferente, pero es más díficil creer que ese sentimiento te daña. Amar a una persona e imaginar que a esa persona, quizás, ni le importes es duro. Y más duro si esa persona es _la persona más importante _para tí.

Luego de decir eso abrió los ojos como platos y no sólo por lo que había dicho sino por la _persona _que acababa de aparecer en frente de él. Fue imposible no oír esa confesión e ir directamente y confirmarlo.

- Kurosaki-kun - dijo ella timidamente.

Todos sus amigos desaparecieron en el acto y los dos se quedaron absolutamente solos en aquel parque bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Por qué crees que no eres nada para mí? - preguntó inoscentemente.

- Y-Yo.. no lo sé, yo.. no creo que alguien como tú, Inoue, se interese alguna vez en alguien como yo.. A lo que me refiero es que.. jamás-

- Me importas, Kurosaki-kun, quizás demasiado - lo interrumpió posando su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el peli-naranja abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Sí - dijo ella muy sonrojada, y esto causó que Ichigo también se sonroje.

- No puede ser.. - dijo girando sobre su propio eje - Esto no puede ser verdad - volvió a girar encontrando unos dulces ojos grices viendolo fijamente - Inoue.. yo creo.. que estoy enamorado, enamorado de tí.

Música para los oídos de Orihime y razones para que ella se acercara lo suficiente.

- Yo no creo - dijo ella agachando la mirada - Yo estoy segura de lo que siento, y lo que siento.. es amor. Kurosaki-kun, yo estoy enamorada de ti.

- Que idiota soy - dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otra dirección - No debí decir "creo".. es que esto.. Es tan raro.. nunca me había gustado alguien, jamás pensé enamorarme de verdad, Inoue, y sobre todo de alguien como tú, alguien que creía inalcanzable.

- Yo también pensaba que eras inalcanzable Kurosaki-kun, y no sabes cuánto me alegra saber qué es lo que sientes de tus propios labios.

- Entonces.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo un poco avergonzado y sintiendose extraño.

- Me encantaría - contestó profundamente feliz.

**Fin Flash del Back**

Aquellas escenas memorables se desvanecieron cuando escuchó algunas pisadas cerca, rápidamente volteó el rostro y reconoció a una persona al otro lado del parque.

**xOxOxOx**

Un joven de cabellera celeste caminaba por el pavimento mojado, tenía la ropa hecha un desastre y una mirada pensativa y decaída a la vez. Había llovido todo el día, pero no fue ningún inpedimento para llegar a su destino y hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_Pase lo que pase se lo tengo que decir _

Era todo o nada. Llegó al portico de su casa y tragó fuertemente antes de tocar.

Una hermosa mujer abrió la puerta sorprendiendose mucho al reconocerlo.

- Grimmjow, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho no tardó en agachar la cabeza y sentirse completamente vulnerable cerca a ella. Debía actuar como un hombre, el hombre que no pudo ser cuando eran una pareja enamorada.

- Perdóname - dijo en voz baja aún con la cabeza gacha. No era digno de verla a la cara - Perdóname por todo.

- ¿Perdonarte? - repitió confundida pero sólo un instante pues rápidamente entendió todo - Ah, Grimmi.. ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas?

- Sólo lo es si tu lo crees, Nell - le dijo lebantando la mirada y viéndola con arrepentimiento.

- Yo no lo creo..- agarró la puerta con fuerza - ¡Estoy segura que es demasiado tarde!- intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara y no pudo evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas por todo su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Pero.. esperen.. algo evitó que la puerta se cerrara tan precipitosamente; era el pie del peli-celeste. Él no tenia planeado resignarse esta vez.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, no le importaba nada excepto ella.

La tomó con delicadeza del cuello y la acercó lo suficiente para posarle un beso desprevenido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió esos labios carnosos, ese aroma atrayente, ese cuerpo condiciado; habia pasado tanto tiempo sin ser feliz.

Ella al principio quizo alejarlo, puso sus manos en su pecho con fuerza, intentando safarze del beso; pero pronto entendió que eso era algo que había estado esperando durante muchos, muchos años. Empezó a mover sus labios y jugar con los de él. Lo tomo del cabello y del cuello, y aquellas lágrimas que había derramado pronto se secaron por el calor que empezaron a sentir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y el placer acababa de empezar.

**xOxOxOx**

Volvió al hospital como tenía planeado y fue directo a la Sala de Espera para encontrarse con sus amigos, sin embargo, no había nadie. Preocupada decidió buscar al doctor Kurosaki, pero tampoco logró hallarlo en el lugar de siempre, por lo que quizo buscar al director del hospital mas no pudo encontrarlo. Al parecer todos habían desaparecido.

Derrepente una enfermera la llamó por su nombre y le pidió que la siga. Al principio dudó al respecto, pero no tenía nada qué perder. Aquella enfermera la dejó afuera de una habitación y le indicó que entrase. Orihime no entendía nada, no le habían explicado absolutamente nada, no obstante, optó por seguir las indicaciones y pasar.

Empujó la puerta suavemente logrando abrirla completamente.

En aquel pequeño cuarto pudo encontrar a sus amigos alrededor de lo que parecía una camilla. Se asercó cautelosamente pues estos aún no la habían visto entrar. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Tatsuki notó su presencia y la abrazó. Ese abrazo no era como los otros. Pudo sentir un rostro humedo por parte de su amiga ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su mejor amiga llorar? Yo creo que nunca.

- Tatsuki-chan ¿Por qué lloras?

- Todo es culpa del idiota de Ichigo - dijo manteniendo el abrazo - Ese maldito me hizo sacar lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? - la oji-gris reaccionó de imediato - ¿Qué le pasó a Ichigo? - preguntó al borde del llanto.

- No, nada - quizo tranquilizarla - Perdona no quise asustarte, estas no son lágrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad.

- Inoue, ¡Ichigo despertó! - gritó eufórica una pequeña peli-negra.

- Inoue-san, acércate por favor - Uryuu la tomó de la muñeca.

- Ha estado preguntando por tí desde que abrió los ojos - informó Renji al igual que todos muy felices.

- Ichigo, Orihime está aquí - se escuchó una gruesa voz, la voz de Chad.

Aún recordaba el momento del disparo. Todas las veces que lo vio inconsciente sobre esa camilla. Todas las operaciones que le tuvieron que hacer.  
Y ahora.. después de todo el dolor.. lo tenía en frente.

Todavia estaba un poco cansado, lo cual le impedía lebantarse de aquella incómoda camilla. Pero sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados ni tenía tubos por doquier o respiraba artificialmente; ahora estaba bien.

La miraba fijamente, ojos cálidos, hermosos, los ojos de su verdadero amor. Su rostro irradiaba alegría, seguridad y serenidad; seguía siendo él. Talvez estaba vendado en todo el torso, debido a la bala. Pero esas heridas sanan, pero no las del corazón.

- Kuro.. Ichigo-kun - pronunció al verlo.

- Orihime - dijo él con ternura.

- Bueno.. creo que estamos de más.. - aclaró Uryuu rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí, este.. tengo que ir al tocador - indicó Rukia.

- Te acompaño - la siguió Tatsuki.

- Voy a comprar - dijo Chad como si nada.

- Y yo sé que tengo algo que hacer sólo que no recuerdo en este momento, si me disculpan saldré a refrescar mi memoria - se despidió Renji.

Pronto la habitación quedo vacía, sin contar a la pareja anaranjada.

Por fín podría hablar, decirle todo lo que había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, confesarle que aún lo amaba.

- Ichigo-kun, tengo que confesarte algo.. verás.. yo - empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

- Orihime, ya lo sé todo. - Ichigo parecía complacido.

- ¿C-Cómo?

- Pude haber estado en coma una semana entera, pero mis oídos lograron escucharte - le recordó sonriendo.

Lo había olvidado. Ella sí le había dicho la verdad; pero fue cuando él estaba en coma. Esto causó mucho rubor sobre la peli-naranja.

- Y yo te prometí no irme - dijo tomándola de la mano - Nunca rompería una promesa que te haya hecho a ti. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

- ¿Incluso la promesa de volver a estar juntos como antes? - preguntó derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

- Principalmente esa - contestó - Orihime yo no puedo vivir sin ti, si aún estoy aquí, es sólo por tí. Te aseguro que esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre.

Se dieron un tierno beso de reconciliación mientras 5 chismosos los veían a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

**_10 años después_**

- ¡Viejo! Te dije como veinte veces que llegaríamos temprano, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde y ellos siguen durmiendo! - gritaba un hombre alto de cabellera anaranjada, buen porte, atractiva apariencia y cautivadora mirada de ojos cafés.

- Estás exagerando Ichigo - trataba de calmarlo su progenitor, con algunas canas más que lo hacían ver tan o más atractivo de lo que ya era. Los años seguían sin afectarlo mucho.

- No debí dejarlos contigo anoche y sobre todo sabiendo lo irresponsable que eres - renegó una vez más antes de tomar con cuidado a unas criaturas hermosas que dormían como angelitos sobre la ancha y cómoda cama de su padre.

- No tiene nada de malo engreir a mis nietos - se defendió el peli-negro al borde del llanto.

- Mi amor, aquí están Himeko-chan y Akemi-chan. Gracias al cielo que ya están grandes, tus hermanas las estaban ayudando a arreglarse - le avisó una mujer completa de ojos pardos y labios rosas - Sólo falta despertar a Sora-kun, Masaki-chan y Takeshi-kun, pero con cuidado porfavor, aún están muy pequeños.

- No te preocupes Orihime, estoy en eso - la reconfortó sonriéndole, lo cual la calmó rápidamente y la llenó de felicidad.

Ese era el hombre de su vida y el padre de sus cinco hijos.

La mayor de todos era Himeko, quien estaba a punto de cumplir los 6 años, era muy responsable y obediente, una réplica exacta de Orihime.  
La segunda fue Akemi, ella tenía 4 años y era tan hermosa como curiosa pues tenía preguntas para todo.  
Luego seguia Sora, en memoria al hermano de Orihime, era respetuoso, cariñoro y muy lindo en sus primeros 3 años de vida.  
De ahi venia Masaki, en memoria a la madre de Ichigo, ciertamente era adorable y a penas tenía 2 añitos.  
Finalmente llegó Takeshi, con tan sólo 10 meses de vida ya era el más consentido de todos y el más amado por sus hermanos.

El quinteto de niños Kurosaki, eran la mas grande alegría de la familia. Todos tenían una cabellera de color anaranjado, con variaciones de intensidad. Algunos tenían los ojos cafés y otros grisáseos, manteniendo la calidez inoscente.

- Se ven hermosos- dijo al terminar de arreglar a sus hijos - trae los coches Ichigo, mi amor - pidió risueña.

- Sí- contestó su esposo enseguida, tan fiel como siempre.

- Se habrán comportado bien con las tías Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan, ¿no es así? - Orihime los veia con un destello de luz en sus ojos.

- Claro que sí mami - contestó Himeko energética - Ay mami, me encanta este vestido, el rosa es mi color favorito - decía sonriendo.

- Mami, ¿por qué hoy es un día especial? - preguntó de pronto Akemi curiosa.

- Pues.. porque hoy es..- la oji-gris iba a responder con un semblante nostálgico pero justo llegó Ichigo con los coches para los bebés.

- Muy bien, ven aquí Sora - dijo Ichigo tomando a su hijo de la cintura y acomodándolo en el coche - Y tú tambien Masaki - cada vez que la veía su corazón se alegraba al igual que su alma.

Una vez preparados, los Kurosaki salieron apurados dentro de su camioneta de color plateado, dejando a tres personas paradas en el pórtico de su hogar.

En efecto, eran Isshin y sus dos hijas. Ellas eran altas y de complexión delgada, Karin tenía el cabello negro oscuro y un corte arriesgado como el de Tatsuki; en cambio, Yuzu llevaba un largo y parejo cabello castaño. Ambas eran hermosas y muy diferentes al mismo tiempo.

- Wow, nunca creí ser tía de 5 diablillos - comento Karin al verlos partir como una familia feliz.

- El tiempo pasa tan rápido - acotó Yuzu secándose las lágrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo de seda.

- Eso es verdad, prométanme que ustedes nunca me van a abandonar - empezó a lloriquear el abuelo Kurosaki.

- Basta viejo, sabes que en dos semanas nos mudamos ¿o acaso tienes Alzeimer? - le recordó la peli-negra mostrando una venita pulsante.

- Sí, qué emoción, ¡no puedo esperar! - anadió Yuzu entrando a la casa seguida por Karin y dejando a un desconsolado Isshin.

**_Mientras tanto en la catedral.._**

Había mucha gente, tanto conocidos como desconocidos. El lugar era enorme y elegante. Todos los invitados vestian atuendos ostentosos y peinados de portada. La mayoría conversaba en voz baja sentada en su asiento, aún no llegaba el sacerdote pero los invitados esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la pareja de novios.

Se puede observar a una pareja entre la multitud. Un hombre de cabello rojo, vestía un terno de color blanco perla con una camisa azul y zapatos negros. Su acompañante era una preciosa mujer, ella traía puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tacones de color caramelo y con un suave maquilaje sobre el rostro.

Pero eso no es todo, también habían dos niños.

Un hombrecito peli-negro de ojos azules, tenía los rasgos faciales perfectos y un semblante un poco serio. Al costado de él, se sentaba una niña, quien al parecer era menor, tenía los cabellos de color rojo fuego, una mirada dulce y a la vez misteriosa. Ambos eran muy apuestos.

- Mamá, Kenji me esta molestando - dijo la niña tomando a su madre del brazo.

- Niños dejen de jugar - intentó tranquilizarlos la mujer - Renji ayúdame - dijo en voz baja.

- Ya la escucharon niños. Créanme, no quieren verla enojada - Renji les informó logrando enfurecer a Rukia con ese comentario.

- ¿Ah, no? - dijo la oji-azul con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Sabes que te amo - le dijo su esposo tomándola de la barbilla par luego besarla.

- No veas Kikyo, es para mayores - Kenji le tapó los ojos a su hermana.

- No es justo - dijo ella resiganda y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Pero luego lebantó la mirada y se dibujó una sonrisa sobre su rostro - ¡Tía Orihime!, ¡tío Ichigo!

- Hola preciosa - saludó la ojigris, quien traía en brazos a Takeshi - Rukia, Renji ¿Cómo están? - preguntó alegre y tomando asiento al costado de sus amigos.

- Perdón por la tardanza- se excusó Ichigo haciendo lo mismo y acomodando el coche de los bebés.

- Descuida, ya es bastante que hayas venido - Renji arqueó una ceja burlón - después de todo lo que pasó- mirando de reojo a Orihime.

- Hay cosas que quedan enterradas en el pasado - contestó Ichigo calmadamente y mirando a sus hijos con ternura.

- Qué pena que Grimmjow no pudo venir, así hubiera sido más emocionante - dijo Rukia sarcástica y tratando de molestar a su amigo peli-naranja.

- Di lo que quieras ya no me molesta; es más, hasta he hablado con él hace unos dias - Ichigo mantenía la sonrisa y sus dos amigos lo miraron petrificados.

- Es verdad, dijo que le hubiera encantado estar aquí, pero ahora esta de luna de miel con Nelliel en Hawaii - informó Orihime acariciando a su bebé.

- Ah, ¿y qué paso con Tatsuki, Uryuu y Chad? - cuestionó Rukia.

- Chad está en Mexico - dijo el pelinaranja cortamente - tenia trabajo en una de sus empresas.

- Tatsuki y Uryuu están de vacaciones en las Bahamas con sus hijos pero mandan saludos - recordó Orihime.

- Que bueno, ya merecían un descanso - acotó Renji sonriente.

_Mientras tanto en la conversasion de los nenes.._

- Kikyo-chan, ¿tú sabes por qué estamos aquí? - volvió a preguntar Akemi a una niña que tenía la misma edad.

- No, mi hermano sí sabe pero no me quiere decir - respondió la peli-roja viendo a su hermano mayor con desdén.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó ilsuionada Himeko - Kenji-kun ¿serías tan amable de decirnos para qué estamos todos aquí y por qué vestimos este tipo de trajes tan extranos? - le preguntó jugando con su cabello lo cual causó un ligero rubor por parte del peli-negro.

- B-B-Bueno.. E-Estamos aquí..p-porque..- empezó a hablar Kenji ruborisado, pero fue interrumpido por trompetas y una musica clásica que empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

Todos los invitados se lebantaron de sus asientos, enfocando sus miradas a la puerta de entrada.

Un hombre de cabellos negros entró al lugar con su semblante característico. Llebaba puesto un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca y zapatos que hacían juego. Sus ojos verdes miraron al frente durante casi todo el recorrido hacia el altar, ya que por una milésima de segundo vio al resto, topándose con una mirada cálida. Sus ojos grises reflejaban felicidad, amor, y por supuesto, amistad. El verla presenta en ese día tan especial lo lleno de todo, pero sobre todo seguridad, pues se dio cuenta que había tomado la decision correcta. Dejarla ir.

- Mami ¿quién es ese señor tan apuesto? - preguntó Himeko en voz baja.

- Él.. es mi mejor amigo- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo pasar.

El futuro ya está escrito, lo único que tenemos que hacer es _hacer lo correcto_, pues eso conduce a la felicidad, a la verdad. Todos estamos unidos por cuerdas invisibles y nuestro destino lo escribimos nosotros con el pasar del tiempo siempre pensando en los demás. Así es como debió ser, así es como sucedió.

Él la dejo ir, al igual que aquel peli-celeste; y ahora cada uno vivía lo que merecia. Una vida reconfortante al lado de la mujer amada, la mujer destinada a ser su pareja hasta el último día de sus vidas. Y con la cual vivirán momentos imborrables y cálidos; como tiene que ser.

_Hice lo correcto, despues de todo, yo también encontré la felicidad.. gracias. - _pensó Ulquiorra esperando la llegada de su mujer al altar y así dar paso a la ceremonia que uniría sus vidas por toda la eternidad.

Una preciosa mujer entraba con un vestido blanco, era largo y su cola media 6 metros. Estaba radiante, preciosa, la mujer de su vida había entrado y caminado por la alfombra roja hasta llegar a él y casarse en santo matrimonio. Con un "acepto" ambos se unieron ante los ojos de Dios y del mundo, y así comenzaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas, aunqe claro, jamás olvidaría el pasado y aquellos buenos momentos que compartió junto a sus amigos.

Luego de la ceremonia. La novia lanzó su bouquet de espaldas, varias muchachas intentaron atraparlo pero fue inútil, la gran afortunada resultó ser Hinamori Momo. Una muchacha de cabellera castaña, ojos grandes de color caramelo y figura esbelta.

- Felicidades Hinamori - felicitó Orihime abrazándola.

- Gracias Orihime, espero ser una esposa tan buena como tú - Ambas se habían conocido más y eran muy buenas amigas. Momo siempre la vio como un ejemplo a seguir. Después de todo no cualquiera puede criar a 5 niños y mantener un semblante tan joven como la oji-gris, quien al parecer nunca le saldrían arrugas.

- ¿Ya viste Toushiro? Tienes trabajo por hacer - bromeó Rukia fastidiando a un peli-blanco de ojos azules.

- No tienes por que repetirlo, ya compré el anillo - le avisó en voz baja con cautela.

- No has estado perdiendo el tiempo - se incorporó Renji, lo cual causó una gotita de sudor en la cabeza del peli-blanco.

- Oye Ulquiorra - llamó Ichigo apenas lo vio. Este se giró y se asercó rápidamente.

- Gracias por venir - dijo el oji-verde.

- Sí, después de todo eres el padrino de Himeko- acotó el peli-naranja agraciado - Eres parte de nuestra familia.

- Lo sé - contestó el moreno - Y no podría pedir más - curveó sus labios mostrando apenas una notoria sonrisa.

- Querido, ¿Quiénes son ellos? Oh ya recuerdo.. los he visto antes.. pero no recuerdo exactamente - Una peli-verde lo había tomado del brazo, sus ojos rosas y piel clara la adornaban muy bien. Sun Sun había sido la indicada para él, ¿no es obvio?

- Este.. sí los has visto.. hace mucho tiempo - le recordó su esposo tomándola de la cintura - Bueno tenemos que seguir recibiendo invitados, los dejamos - se despidió Ulquiorra en compañía de su esposa.

- Nos vemos después Ulquiorra, tengo que presentarte a un nuevo miembro de la familia - lo despidió Orihime viendo a su último hijo en brazos, e Ichigo tomó una de sus diminutas manos logrando hacer reir al bebé. - Takeshi-kun te quiere mucho, Ichigo-kun, ¿crees que Ulquiorra pueda ser el padrino de él también?

- Por supuesto que sí, mientras Grimmjow y Renji no se enteren todo estará bien - la besó en la frente. De repente sintió como lo jalaban de la camisa, volteó el rostro y no encontró a nadie, bajó la mirada y encontró a una de sus adoradas hijas.

- Papá, ¿después podemos ir a comer a Hikari's con la tía Rukia y el tío Renji? - preguntó Akemi con ojitos de borrego regañado.

- Claro que sí, hermosa - dijo acariciándole el cabello - ve y avísales a tus hermanos.

- Sí papá - contestó audaz y se fue corriendo.

- Orihime - empezó a hablar su esposo lebantándole el rostro de la barbilla para que puedan verse directamente a los ojos - Te amo. Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado en lo absoluto desde que me enamoré de tí la primera vez, es más.. hasta creo que cada día te amo más. Hace diez años pensé que te había perdido para siempre.. y ahora me veo junto a tí, bendecido con cinco niños y al lado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, gracias por elegirme y hacerme el más dichoso del mundo - terminado el discurso la besó profundamente.

Un beso hermoso, único, y embriagante. Un beso entre esposos. Un beso.

Cuando llegas hasta este punto de tu vida, ya no podrás recuperar aquella sonrisa infantil que solías brindar, pero aún puedes sonreir y quizás; mucho mejor. Lo único que quieres es compartir con esa persona especial y el dolor pasado enterrarlo al fín. El tiempo sigue, y al pasar el tiempo, cada uno cambia también. Lo que un día se perdió, lo que el sueño, la desesperación y el sufrimiento les costó; ahora les devolvia sonrisas y calma para una vida juntos, para siempre. No querran olvidar incluso los tiempos tristes, pues son parte de su historia, una historia que acabó en un final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Eso es todo, no es un "adiós" sino un "hasta la próxima", claro si estas dispuesto a leerme otro fic :) porque este termina aquí._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí. Como sabrán fue mi primera publicación aquí en FF y por eso este fic será el más especial para mí, empezé siendo completamente novata en letras.. recordarán que siempre decía que soy un asco en Literatura; tal vez lo sea pero por ahora quiero creer que mejoré y entretuve a muchos ichihimistas con mis historias. Son la razón por la cual nunca me rendí y continué hasta el final; quizás es un final muy apresurado.. pues tiene 13 capítulos y me tomó sólo 5 meses. Bueno, sólo espero que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado y jamás olviden el IchiHime.. ustedes lo saben.. ¡Pase lo que pase, el IchiHime siempre vivirá!_

_Esto va para mi ex: No espero que sufras, sólo espero que se haga justicia y el universo te enseñe todo lo que yo sufri por ti.  
Así es, él es una razón por la cual quise escribir este fic, y desquitarme jajaja por eso el título "Talvez ahora te toca sufrir a ti" , ahora lo entienden? :D_

_Perdóname Ichigo, pero sé como sufre Orihime y quería que los roles cambien esta vez. Pero no te puedes quejar, al final terminaron juntos y con 5 hijos.. no pidas más :)_

_Gracias por absolutamente todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo del fic. He aprendido varias cosas y espero haber mejorado notoriamente respecto a mi escritura.. jeje ya saben que tengo otro fic y recien lo estoy empezando "**Admito estar Enamorado" **Los estaré esperando ahí también, y prometo actualizar pronto, es que este capi como notaron fue sumamente largo y me tomó muchisimo tiempo prepararlo. Prometo actualizar el otro fic cuanto antes, pues mis clases comienzan la próxima semana.. Taskete! T.T ¡no me hagan volver ahí aunque sea mi último año!_

_Les deseo mucha suerte; cuidense bastante y nos leeremos en otra ocación.. _

**_¿Me dejarían un review? Vamos, para recordarte n.n ¡Además son gratis!_**

**_|  
_V**


End file.
